Et si tout recommençait ?
by KlainerGirl
Summary: Blaine et Kurt se sont séparés quelques années plus tôt, suite à la tromperie de Blaine. Depuis, ils ont évolué chacun de leur côté et ont rencontré de nouvelles personnes. L'un à New York, l'autre à Columbus. Et s'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau face à face, qu'est-ce qui arriverait ? Est-ce que leur passé referait surface ?
1. Prologue

Ca fait quelques temps que j'envisageais d'écrire une fiction, et j'avoue que c'est ma première, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Si jamais vous avez des conseils, ou même des commentaires sur ce que j'écris, je les prendrais avec plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas! :)

Bon bah bonne lecture à vous ! (Je n'ai pas encore prévu le nombre de chapitres, ça dépend de mon inspiration.)

* * *

Prologue :   
**-Kurt- **  
New York. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'il était arrivé ici, 6 ans qu'il avait quitté Lima, et l'Ohio avec. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir s'intégrer aussi vite dans cette ville réputée pour être la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Au début, ça avait été assez dur. Devant attendre le deuxième semestre pour retenter son inscription à la NYADA, les premiers mois avaient été assez rudes. Il habitait toujours avec Rachel, et ses études à la NYADA étaient terminées. Il avait commencé avec des petits rôles à Broadway, mais attendait encore sa chance d'être définitivement sur le devant de la scène. Il avait enfin réussi à tourner la page Blaine, quelques temps plus tôt, après que ce dernier lui ai appris qu'il l'avait trompé. Malgré ses nombreuses excuses, il n'avait pas pu passer par-dessus, et leur histoire s'était terminée. Les mois qui avaient suivi sa rupture avec ce dernier avaient été assez rudes, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait toujours pensé que Blaine était l'amour de sa vie, et qu'ils étaient parmi les couples les plus solides. Mais maintenant il y avait Louis. Il avait rencontré ce dernier il y a maintenant plusieurs années, et ce dernier l'avait aidé à passer par-dessus, et ils étaient maintenant ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an.  
Est-ce que sa relation avec Louis était aussi fusionnelle et solide que celle avec Blaine ? Ce n'était pas comparable, et il n'avait jamais essayé de comparer. Un des prétextes qu'il prenait souvent était le fait qu'il avait grandi, et que la maturité n'était pas la même du tout.  
Avait-il gardé contact avec les gens du lycée ? Bien sûr que oui ! Il lui arrivait encore de passer beaucoup de temps au téléphone avec Mercedes, et il échangeait plusieurs messages avec Noah, ainsi que plusieurs d'autres, Mr Shuester y compris.  
Malgré tout, ses petits rôles dans quelques pièces de Broadway ne l'ont pas empêché de continuer à Vogue. Il n'est pas réellement un employé, n'ayant pas toujours le temps pour cela, mais Isabelle, sa patronne, lui envoie toujours des mails sur des futures créations qui pourraient potentiellement sortir, et elle veut à chaque fois son avis et certaines idées qui pourraient germer dans l'esprit du jeune homme à la vue de ces modèles. Apparemment, il avait laissé des traces de son passage à Vogue en tant que stagiaire, ne serait-ce que pour sa patronne, avec qui il était d'ailleurs en très bons termes, contre les attentes de certaines personnes qui pourraient voir en elle une personne aigrie, ce qu'elle n'est absolument pas aux yeux du châtain.  
Sa vie était définitivement bien remplie, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

**-Blaine- **  
New York. Il n'aurait jamais pensé revenir ici à vrai dire. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il avait quitté le lycée, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait fait en sorte d'aller arpenter les rues de la ville qui ne dort jamais pour devenir célèbre. Non, il avait préféré se rendre dans une école d'arts nommée Polaris, à Columbus. Il avait été accepté là-bas, et s'était assez rapidement intégré dans la grande école. Mais Columbus, ce n'était pas automatiquement la direction que les anciens New Directions avaient pris, c'était le léger problème dans l'histoire. Evidemment, il avait gardé contact avec certains des nouveaux, tels que Ridley, Jake, ou Marley, mais aussi avec des anciens, notamment Tina et Sam, de qui il s'était énormément rapproché pendant sa dernière année, une fois qu'une partie des New Directions avait fini le lycée. Kurt y compris. Il avait lui aussi été touché par la rupture qui était intervenue dans leur relation, mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, et il le savait parfaitement. Il avait évidemment espéré que l'ancien lycéen aux yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant pourrait le pardonner, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé sur toute la route. Il avait longuement, par la suite, quand il était encore à McKinley, hésité à retourner chez les Warblers, parce qu'après tout, sa place là-bas était en quelque sorte une évidence, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, en partie grâce à Sam, à nouveau.  
Mais lui aussi, il avait fini par tourner la page. A Columbus, il avait rencontré Steven, un jeune homme de son école, Polaris, et ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié. Au début, il avait longuement hésité à aller plus loin avec lui, certains souvenirs de Kurt encore profondément ancrés en lui. Mais il avait fini par donner sa chance à Steven, et il ne le regrettait pas du tout. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il était officiellement ensemble. Mais alors que faisait-il à New York ? Une opportunité s'était présentée, tout simplement, et chassant ses mauvaises idées sur ce qui pourrait se passer dans cette ville, il avait décidé de la saisir tant qu'elle était encore là. Le seul problème, qui était assez gros, c'est que Steven avait toute sa vie à Columbus, et il ne pouvait pas le suivre dans la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Etaient-ils tentés par la relation à longue distance ? A vrai dire, tous les deux n'aimaient pas trop cette idée, mais ils avaient décidé de se donner une chance, malgré qu'ils ne soient pas du tout au même endroit. Il était à présent à New York depuis deux semaines, et il n'hésitait pas à prendre des nouvelles de Steven le plus souvent possible.  
Sa vie avait changé, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, la routine du lycée, dans le fond, est totalement différente de ce qui nous attend une fois qu'on quitte ce petit cocon. Et il préférait sa vie actuelle, en quelque sorte.

* * *

C'était un peu court, j'en suis désolée, mais ce n'est que le prologue après tout, la suite arrive bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut!  
**Je suis déjà de retour, je n'ai à vrai dire pas résisté à l'envie de poster le premier chapitre dès ce soir. J'ai vu que certains avaient déjà vu le prologue, alors voici la suite !

* * *

**Chapire 1  
****- Kurt -**  
  
Il était encore et toujours dans son appartement, un soir de décembre, dans lequel venait de rentrer Rachel, apparemment en train de faire une crise sur une de ses partenaires dans sa nouvelle comédie musicale, dans laquelle elle avait évidemment un des premiers rôles, une reprise de _The Rocky Horror Show_, malgré que cette dernière, à la base, soit issue de Londres. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu le premier rôle, il fallait bien qu'elle commence à se faire connaitre après tout ! Et puis elle avait déjà une assez bonne réputation depuis qu'elle avait joué dans _Funny Girl_, la pièce de ses rêves, dans laquelle elle avait joué le rôle de Fanny Brice, qui était aussi le rôle de ses rêves.  
Sauf que là, elle était partie à se plaindre à propos d'il ne savait quelle partenaire qui avait apparemment, pendant les répétitions, fait un mauvais pas. N'était-ce pas le but des répétitions, d'apprendre de ses erreurs, tant qu'il n'y en a pas constamment ? Posé sur le canapé, une tasse de chocolat encore un peu trop chaud entre ses mains, il écoutait les paroles que la jeune fille ne cessait de répéter à une vitesse de plus en plus folle. Des mots tels que « Mais c'est une incompétente » ou d'autres tels que « Ca a gâché toute la scène, ainsi que ma chanson ! » ne cessaient de résonner dans les oreilles du jeune châtain. N'était-elle pas supposé être heureuse et fière d'avoir –encore- était prise dans une comédie musicale où elle pourrait encore être sur le devant de la scène, alors que lui cherchait encore à sortir de ses habituels premiers rôles qui ne l'avaient pas encore fait connaître.

« Rachel, ne pourrais-tu pas baisser d'un ton ? Ca fait facilement deux ou trois fois que tu dis la même chose…  
- Mais tu ne comprends pas Kurt, elle est purement incapable d'aligner deux des pas qui lui sont demandés, et le directeur ne dit rien !  
- C'est le but des répétitions non ? D'apprendre de ses erreurs afin de ne pas les refaire ? Il y a bien des scènes où tu n'es pas encore totalement au top, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, peut être bien, mais pas à ce point-là ! Heureusement, quelqu'un va bientôt arriver pour combler le trou qu'il y a dans les rôles.  
- Oh, tu sais de qui il s'agit ?  
- Pas vraiment, ils n'ont rien voulu dire. »

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cette personne sera assez douée pour passer à travers les crises de nerfs de Rachel, et surtout ne pas en provoquer. Après tout, il n'y avait pas plus perfectionniste qu'elle, surtout quand le sujet prenait une partie intégrante dans Broadway.

« Je suppose que tu le sauras bientôt, de toute manière. Je suppose que s'ils l'ont pris, c'est parce qu'il est doué, non ?  
- J'espère bien, sinon il aura intérêt à s'améliorer. »

C'était bien sa Rachel. Certes elle était capable d'être tout à fait exaspérante, mais ce n'était pour rien que, dans le fond, il était aussi proche d'elle. Ils avaient toutes les deux cette passion pour Broadway, et les comédies musicales, le chant, et tout ce qui y ressemblait de près ou de loin. Malgré qu'il puisse ressentir une sorte de jalousie face au fait que Rachel arrivait à avoir des rôles assez importants alors que lui cherchait encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer plus que tout.

**-Blaine-**  
Il n'en revenait toujours pas que des personnes de New York l'aient voulu lui. Après tout, il était à Columbus, alors se faire appeler pour aller dans la ville qui ne dort jamais, c'était étonnant. Certes, être séparé de Steven n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée quand on voyait comment s'était terminé sa dernière relation qui avait fini en relation à distance, soit celle avec Kurt, mais il était impossible pour lui de dire non à cette opportunité qui ne se présenterait surement pas deux fois, fallait être réaliste.  
Après deux semaines, il s'était plutôt bien habitué et acclimaté à la ville et à ses habitants. Il avait pris un petit appartement dans un immeuble, faisant en sorte de, malgré tout, ne pas avoir trop de loyer à payer, ça pourrait toujours être plus pratique.  
_The Rocky Horror Show_. Il n'aurait jamais pensé jouer dans une comédie musicale comme celle-ci, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, si ? Bien sûr que non. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré l'équipe et tout ça, il découvrirait tout le monde le lendemain, jour où les répétitions allaient heureusement commencer pour lui, mais il avait décidé d'arriver à NY un peu plus tôt, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir le temps de s'habituer à la ville et ses habitants. Il était vraiment impatient de découvrir ses futurs partenaires, ainsi que les metteurs en scène et les directeurs. Et puis bon, cette comédie musicale était une sorte de classique, alors pouvoir aider à la reprendre, c'était définitivement une sorte d'honneur. Evidemment, au début ça n'avait pas été très simple de rester séparé de Steven, ils avaient fini par prendre l'habitude de se voir tout le temps, soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre. Tellement qu'au final, c'était comme s'ils habitaient ensemble, même si ce n'était pas officiel, alors il est vrai que son petit appartement lui paraissait assez froid, sans compagnie.

Il n'était pas compliqué pour lui de se rappeler que certains de ses anciens camarades de lycée habitaient –aux dernières nouvelles en tout cas- dans cette ville, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir affronter son passé tout de suite. Après tout, c'était son droit, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis bon, ils avaient surement tous évolué, alors est-ce qu'ils avaient des chances de se rappeler de celui qui était arrivé pendant leurs dernières années de lycée, et qui avait fait partie du Glee Club avec eux ? Evidemment, il espérait clairement qu'ils se souviennent de lui. Et puis bon, une fois qu'il se sera enfin adapté à la ville et à la vie ici, peut-être pourrait-il essayer de les retrouver. Il verrait bien comment ça se terminerait, après tout.

Il venait tout juste de rentrer dans son appartement, ce dernier n'était malheureusement pas parfaitement situé par rapport à certains espaces phares de la ville, mais c'était une question de budget. Après tout, il n'allait pas vider ses poches dans un appartement juste pour avoir le plaisir de se dire qu'il était bien placé par rapport à la ville, si ? Et puis ce n'était pas sûr qu'il se retrouve à rester ici, à New York, malgré que ce soit idée fortement intéressante à son goût. Il verrait bien avec le temps pour changer de logement si il se retrouve à ne vraiment pas se sentir à l'aise dans celui-ci, mais il n'y a pas de raison après tout.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à développer le côté Blaine dans ce premier chapitre. Comme vous avez pu le voir, y a pas grand chose à dire pour lui en ce moment, mais dès le prochain chapitre, ça devrait aller mieux!

Vous avez commencé à avoir des hypothèses sur comment ils vont se retrouver ? N'hésitez pas à les partager! (Et si vous avez des choses à dire sur ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas non plus.)


	3. Chapitre 2

J'arrive avec le chapitre 2 ! A vrai dire, je suis pas sûre de la qualité du tout. J'ai du le reprendre plusieurs fois, parce que je trouvais toujours quelque chose qui me gênait.. Mais bon, le voilà malgré tout! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :  
**  
**-Rachel- **  
Ca y est, elle allait enfin découvrir quel serait un de ses futurs partenaires. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle avait été mise au courant de sa future arrivée, mais il avait été impossible pour elle de savoir, le producteur préférant apparemment laisser cette sorte de tension due à l'attente jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce dernier.  
C'est pour cette raison que ce jour-là, elle partit de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Kurt avec un sourire, prête à enfin découvrir son identité. Une fois arrivée sur le lieu des répétitions, elle alla rapidement dans sa loge se changeait. Elle finit par descendre vers la salle des répétitions, pour les chansons et chorégraphies. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà arrivées, et elle commença à chercher du regard celui qui serait le nouveau venu. Son regard s'arrêta sur plusieurs personnes avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle les connaissait déjà. Elle finit par remarquer le producteur qui parlait à un jeune homme brun qui était de dos à elle. Etait-ce lui ? Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèves alors qu'elle essayait de se diriger le plus vite possible vers ce dernier. Une fois arrivée devant le producteur, elle tourna la tête vers celui qui était, en effet, le nouveau venu. Elle s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, étonnée de voir qui était la personne présente devant elle. Bien sûr qu'elle le connaissait, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? N'était-il pas censé être ailleurs qu'à New York, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre d'après les échos de ses anciens camarades et amis du Glee Club.

« Blaine ?! »

Sa voix avait résonné avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'empêcher. Cela faisait depuis pas mal de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui, surement à cause de sa rupture avec Kurt. Elle vit le regard du jeune bouclé –dont les cheveux n'étaient heureusement plus recouverts par le gel- se tourner vers elle. Il avait l'air assez étonné lui aussi d'ailleurs.

« Rachel ! Oh mon dieu, je ne pensais pas te revoir ici !  
- Je suis une des figurantes principales à vrai dire. Mais je ne pensais pas te voir ici à New York ! Apparemment tu étais ailleurs, dans une ville comme Columbus ou quelque chose dans le genre, ou du moins c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre !  
- Oui, c'est vrai, j'étais…  
- Je vois que vous vous connaissez, c'est très bien, vous pourrez surement travailler ensemble plus facilement comme ça. »

La voix du producteur, qui avait suivi l'échange depuis que celui-ci avait commencé, venait de résonner dans les oreilles de la jeune fille, qui avait plus ou moins oublié sa présence, pour pas dire qu'elle l'avait totalement oublié d'ailleurs. A vrai dire, se retrouver face à un de ses amis de lycée qu'elle pensait loin d'ici, ça l'avait plus ou moins laissée sous le choc. Elle échangea un regard bref avec Blaine avant de retourner son regard vers le producteur et d'hocher doucement la tête.

« Oui oui, on se connait, on a fait nos études dans le même lycée, et on faisait tous les deux partis du Glee club. C'est donc lui le petit nouveau ? Je peux vous dire que vous ne vous êtes pas trop trompé. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il avait une très belle voix, une des meilleurs voix masculines du Glee Club, et…  
- Rachel, Rachel, calmes toi. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, et je suis presque sûr que je ne le regretterais pas. Sur ce, on va devoir aller répéter. C'est parti ! »

**-Blaine-** (après quelques heures)  
Il s'était peu à peu remis du choc de s'être retrouvé face à la jeune brune qui avait été une de ses amies pendant les années lycée. Après cette première journée, il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait été assez bien intégré dans l'équipe de la pièce, et qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté l'opportunité qui lui avait été proposé. Alors qu'il rangeait rapidement quelques affaires dans son sac, la voix de Rachel résonna –assez brutalement- dans ses oreilles.

« Dis Blaine ! Je sais que ça fait assez longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse discuter un peu. Surtout que comme on a tous les deux un rôle dans la même pièce, ce serait mieux non ? Alors bon, c'était pour te dire que si tu n'avais rien à faire maintenant, et si ça te tentait, évidemment, tu pourrais venir chez moi, histoire qu'on discute un peu ?  
- Oh ? Eh bien, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire pour l'instant, je suis arrivé y a pas longtemps, et j'ai déjà fait le principal, alors pourquoi pas ! »

Evidemment, il avait une question en tête, qu'il ferait en sorte d'éviter de poser, c'était de savoir si elle habitait toujours au même endroit qu'à l'époque, et aussi avec la même personne, c'est-à-dire Kurt, parce qu'à vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt à le revoir, surtout pas dans ce genre de circonstances. Mais le fait que Rachel l'invite comme ça était adorable, et il était hors de question qu'il refuse pour ce qui était, dans le fond, des histoires de lycée. Ils étaient tous des adultes à présent, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il se saisit rapidement de son sac qu'il mit sur son épaule avant de suivre la jeune fille qui lui avait qu'il pouvait la suivre. Après avoir pris le métro et après avoir marché pendant quelques temps, il se retrouva rapidement face à un bâtiment qu'il reconnut facilement. Elle habitait donc toujours au même endroit ? C'était assez étonnant, il avait cru entendre dire qu'elle avait réussi à avoir un succès assez bon, alors c'est vrai que dans le fond, elle aurait pu changer de lieu de vie, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Offrant un sourire à la jeune fille, il la suivit rapidement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Quand elle ouvrit cette dernière, il entendit rapidement un silence qui signifiait que l'appartement était totalement vide, bonne nouvelle. Alors qu'il posait son sac après que la jeune fille lui ait indiqué l'endroit où le poser, il finit par se tourner vers elle.

« Je vois que tu n'as jamais quitté cet appartement, c'est vrai qu'il était assez bien.  
- Je me voyais pas vraiment le quitter, après tout, j'ai découvert New York en habitant ici, alors je me voyais mal partir. Je suppose que je partirais quand je n'aurais pas le choix, ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
-Je trouve que tu as bien fait, et puis il est assez pratique. Certes il n'est pas proche de tout, mais il quand même mieux placé que d'autres, je suis assez content de ton choix à vrai dire. »

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement assis autour de la table basse de la pièce principale, en train de raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces dernières années, et Rachel était d'ailleurs en train de raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu avec le phénomène _Funny Girl_.

« J'aurais jamais cru que je serais prise à vrai dire. Pourquoi prendraient-ils une jeune fille qui vient tout juste d'arriver à la NYADA et tout ça. Alors c'est vrai que j'ai été étonnant, mais ça fait partie des meilleures expériences que j'ai eues. Les répétitions, c'était déjà génial, mais le plaisir des représentations, c'était surement la meilleure chose. Voir la salle remplie, et les gens qui applaudissent à la fin, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Y a eu plusieurs petits trucs, et puis maintenant y a le _Rocky Horror Show_, ça me rappelle quand on avait envisagé de le faire au lycée, pendant notre avant dernière année. Et toi dans tout ça Blaine, tu faisais quoi jusqu'à maintenant ?  
- Et bien, j'ai fait mes études à Columbus, à Polaris, je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà entendu parler. Evidemment, ce n'est pas aussi renommé que la NYADA, mais je me sentais pas encore tout à fait à arriver à New York sans savoir vraiment ce que je valais. Je me suis rapidement senti à l'aise d'ailleurs, et puis j'ai fini mes études, et j'ai commencé à chercher des rôles, ou même des petits jobs, parce que c'est quand même plus facile à trouver, en attendant de vraiment trouver un rôle. Et y a pas très longtemps, j'ai reçu ce coup de téléphone me disant qu'ils avaient vu mon profil et que je les intéressais pour avoir un rôle dans, tu l'as surement compris, le _Rocky Horror Show_. J'ai longuement hésité, parce qu'après tout, j'avais cette vie assez bien faite à Columbus, mais il était tout aussi impossible de laisser passer cette opportunité, et puis après tout, je pouvais enfin me lancer dans la vie à New York. Bon, ce n'est pas toujours facile de laisser des choses derrière, mais bon, je pense que j'ai bien fait. »

Et ainsi de suite, ils continuaient de parler pendant pas mal de temps sur ce qui s'était passé dans leurs vies. Etonnamment, il ne se retrouva pas à parler de Steven. Avait-il peur d'en parler ? Surement, après tout, il avait face à lui la meilleure amie de Kurt, le garçon à qui il avait brisé le cœur, c'était important n'est-ce pas ?

**-Kurt-**  
Il avait passé une assez bonne journée. A vrai dire, sa journée de travail –car il continuait de travailler là où Rachel, Santana et lui avaient travaillé- s'était relativement bien passée. Il avait ensuite passé quelques temps au téléphone avec Mercedes, qui était relativement occupée par la sortie de son album, du coup elle n'était plus vraiment à New York, quittant souvent la ville pour en faire la promotion. Apparemment, ça se passait plutôt bien, et il semblait aussi qu'elle commençait à doucement se faire repérer par de potentiels acheteurs.  
Une fois qu'il put enfin sortir du métro parce qu'il était arrivé à son arrêt –ce fichu trajet en métro paraissait toujours aussi long-, il se dirigea rapidement vers son appartement. Rachel devait logiquement y être, et il était bien prêt à entendre parler du nouveau venu. Après tout, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui ces derniers temps, du fait qu'elle ne savait pas s'il était bon, qui il était, et que si le directeur ne voulait pas le dire, c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de son choix ou autre. Evidemment, il était presque sûr que c'était faux. En général, quand on reprend une comédie musicale, on prend les meilleurs possibles, alors pourquoi prendre quelqu'un en qui on n'a pas totalement confiance. Finissant par arriver devant sa porte d'entrée, il poussa cette dernière. Il fut légèrement surpris par les rires qu'il entendit, celui de Rachel prédominait. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'elle voyait quelqu'un ce soir-là, peu importe de toute manière. Posant sa veste sur le porte-manteau, il commença à prendre la parole.

« Eh Rachel ! Je suis de… »

Il venait de tourner le regard vers sa meilleure amie, et avait facilement reconnu la personne présente avec elle. Blaine.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! »

* * *

Je sais que je devrais pas couper maintenant. Mais c'est l'occasion de, si vous lisez ce chapitre, de me faire part de vos avis sur le chapitre, et ça me permettrait aussi de voir vos suppositions sur ce qui va se passer!

Je tiens à vous dire que le chapitre 3 est déjà en cours d'écriture, mais étant actuellement à trop peu de jours de mon bac, j'avoue passer plus de temps dans mes révisions qu'autre chose, désolée..

Si vous avez des choses à me dire, n'hésitez pas, j'attends vos Reviews :)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir à vous ! **

Et bien, fallait bien que je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui !  
C'est avec un grand plaisir que j'ai vu que j'avais eu ma première review, ça fait plaisir de voir que c'est lu, et apparemment apprécié :) Alors je vais y répondre! (Je ferais ça à chaque début de chapitre!

**Klaiine-Cindy : **Je sais que c'est assez sadique :/ J'aime pas trop quand les gens font ça d'ailleurs, mais je préférais laisser un peu de suspens :')  
J'espère que le chapitre qui vient, et donc la discussion Klaine, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, tiens moi au courant en tout cas ;)  
Et merci pour le bonne chance, je verrais bien ce que ça donne!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :  
**

**-Kurt-**

Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait devant ses yeux Blaine, Blaine Anderson. Celui qui l'avait aidé à s'affirmer, celui qui avait changé d'école pour lui, celui avec qui il avait eu sa première fois. Mais c'était aussi celui qui l'avait brisé, qui avait donné cette rupture entre eux, et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le jour de la comédie musicale _Grease_ qu'ils avaient repris avec le Glee Club, à laquelle Rachel et lui étaient allés pour voir ce que ça donnait.  
Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour-là, et c'était assez bizarre de se retrouver face à lui. En grande partie parce que tout son passé était en train de lui remonter à la tête.  
Mais attendez, si Blaine était actuellement présent devant lui, ses cheveux bouclés enfin délivrés de son gel, alors qu'il était censé être à Columbus (oui oui, il s'était renseigné à propos de la vie de Blaine, pendant de nombreux mois qui avaient suivis leur rupture), ça ne voulait pas dire que… Attendez, il fallait qu'il en ai le cœur net.

« Attends, Rachel, me dis pas que… C'est Blaine le nouveau de la troupe ?  
- Oui Kurt, c'est lui le nouveau dont je n'arrête pas de parler parce que j'avais peur qu'il soit mauvais, ou autre. »

Oh mon dieu. N'était-ce pas une situation assez étrange, et terrifiante ? Surtout que depuis qu'il était arrivé, Blaine avait limite baissé la tête et n'avait absolument pas pris la parole du tout. Et même si Rachel était là actuellement, c'était malgré tout un silence assez embarrassant qui s'annonçait. Fallait bien le briser, et comme Rachel se tortillait les mains, il était presque sûr qu'elle ne le romprait pas, et il connaissait assez Blaine pour savoir qu'il ne se permettrait pas de le briser. C'était donc à lui de le faire apparemment.

« Oh… Euh, je vais aller dans ma chambre, continuez de discuter. Je, je reviendrais plus tard. »

Il se dirigea rapidement vers ce qui était l'entrée de sa chambre, avant de se poser, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, cherchant à ne pas faire attention à ses souvenirs qui refaisaient surface bien trop facilement. Après tout, il avait Louis maintenant, et ce dernier avait réussi à faire en sorte –sans vraiment le savoir d'ailleurs- que le châtain aux yeux bleus oublie la douleur que lui avait causé le bouclé. Et il était fortement redevable auprès du jeune homme pour ce qu'il avait fait, alors hors de question que les souvenirs ne remontent maintenant.

**-Rachel-**

Elle resta quelques minutes face à Blaine, qui apparemment se sentait coupable, avant de finir par prendre la parole.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir, c'est juste qu'il ne s'attendait pas à te voir ici, donc dans le fond, c'est en partie ma faute. J'aurais peut-être dû le prévenir que tu serais là, ou ne serait-ce que par rapport au fait que tu étais de retour à New York. Tu sais, il a mis quelques temps avant de se remettre, alors je suppose que c'est comme une claque de te voir comme ça, d'un coup. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je vais aller lui parler, restes là en attendant. »

Elle lui sourit doucement, sourire qu'il lui rendit légèrement. Elle finit par se diriger vers la chambre du jeune homme avant d'y rentrer assez rapidement. Elle le remarqua rapidement, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, en train de chantonner, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit. Elle finit par rentrer avant de fermer l'entrée de la pièce. Elle se posa doucement sur le lit à côté de lui avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« Je sais ce que tu dois penser. Et je sais que ce n'est pas agréable d'arriver chez soi et de voir Blaine sur le canapé avec celle qui est, aux dernières nouvelles, ta meilleure amie.  
- Non, Rachel, c'est pas le problème. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois avec lui qui fait que je me sens étrange, c'est jusque que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le revoir. J'avais tiré un trait Rachel, je veux dire, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, j'avais osé espérer que c'était définitif, et puis je rentre, et je le vois assis comme ça. Tu sais combien de fois j'ai rêvé que ça arrive ? Comme s'il venait pour essayer de se faire pardonner ?  
- Je le sais Kurt. Je sais. Mais tu sais, de ce que j'ai vu, il a l'air assez mal aussi. Vous devriez vous parler. Essayer de mettre les choses au clair ? Vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment fait. Et puis, de toute manière, tu as Louis maintenant Kurt, et je sais que tu tiens à lui, tout comme lui tient à toi, alors t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ?  
- Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais tu peux pas imaginer, tous ces souvenirs qui sont revenus d'un coup, c'est vraiment terrifiant et…  
- C'est le fait que tu n'aies pas pu réellement tourné la page en ayant une discussion avec lui, et tu le sais. Je vais le faire venir d'accord ? »

Elle vit son meilleur ami doucement acquiescer, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

**-Blaine-**

Il n'était qu'un idiot. Comment avait-il pu oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il était possible que Kurt arrive comme ça, sans prévenir ? Evidemment qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre, c'était une évidence, une véritable évidence. Et puis, quand il s'était retrouvé à voir ses yeux bleus qu'il avait tant aimé, il s'était senti encore plus idiot. Tout ça avait toujours été de sa faute, et au lieu d'essayer de recoller les morceaux, surtout après l'avoir vu à la représentation de _Grease_, il s'était mis en tête qu'il devait essayer de tourner la page. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était parti à Columbus après tout. Mais Columbus, c'était l'endroit où il avait rencontré Steven, et il était hors de question qu'il oublie ça. Après tout, Kurt avait probablement tourné la page lui aussi, mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'ils devaient essayer d'avoir une discussion.  
Ses pensées furent rapidement rompues par la présence de Rachel face à lui. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif avant qu'elle ne lui explique finalement.

« Tu devrais aller le voir, vous devez parler.  
- Je suppose que je vais y aller oui. Et au fait Rachel ? Merci. »

Peut-être qu'il se retrouvait maintenant dans une situation des plus gênantes, mais il était un adulte, tout comme Kurt d'ailleurs, et s'ils n'étaient pas capables de s'expliquer maintenant, avec le recul en plus de cela, ils ne le seraient sans doute jamais. Il arriva finalement devant l'entrée de la chambre de Kurt. Il attendit évidemment que celui-ci lui dise d'entrée, hors de question qu'il ne rentre sans sa permission, il se sentirait sans aucun doute encore plus idiot. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas facile de faire remarquer sa présence alors que ce n'est pas une porte, mais un rideau, m'enfin. Quand il prit conscience qu'il pouvait apparemment rentrer, il rentra timidement dans ce qui était la chambre de Kurt. Une fois totalement rentré, il releva doucement la tête vers lui, remarquant d'ailleurs que ce dernier était en train de le fixer. Ses yeux bleus lui avaient manqué tiens. Il déglutit doucement avant de commencer à prendre la parole. C'était à lui de le faire. Après tout, c'était lui qui arrivait –à nouveau-, comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

« Je… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je me sens idiot à l'heure actuelle. Et pas uniquement pour ce que je t'ai fait quand tu étais à ici et moi à Lima. Pour tout. Je n'aurais pas dû passer mon temps à t'envoyer des messages, des mails, des fleurs, et ainsi de suite. J'aurais dû te laisser du temps, et ensuite essayer d'avoir une discussion avec toi. A la place de ça, j'ai été impulsif, j'ai essayé de forcer les choses, et quand je t'ai vu à McKinley, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été idiot, mais c'était déjà trop tard, j'en étais conscient, alors j'ai préféré fuir. J'en suis arrivé à ne pas venir à New York, préférant Columbus, en partie parce que je savais que je n'aurais pas à faire face au passé d'un coup. Mais je n'aurais pas dû. Enfin si, il s'est passé des choses fantastiques à Columbus, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait mes études là-bas, vraiment pas, mais bon. Et même plusieurs années plus tard je trouve encore le moyen de faire l'idiot, de venir à New York parce qu'une opportunité était là, et me retrouver dans ton salon avec ta meilleure amie alors que tu pensais que j'étais ailleurs, je suis tellement désolé, et je suis tellement idiot, aussi.  
- Arrêtes ça. Tu n'es pas idiot. Enfin si, à l'époque, tu as été le pire des idiots, et le pire des crétins. Et d'accord, arriver à l'improviste comme ça n'était pas une bonne idée, mais tu n'es pas un idiot. A cette époque-là, tout comme moi, tu étais un adolescent, et tout le monde sait que les adolescents ne sont pas très futés. Et, tu n'es pas le seul fautif d'accord ? J'aurais dû essayer de t'écouter, là n'est pas le problème de toute manière, c'est trop tard maintenant, dans tous les cas. Et si tu es dans le _Rocky Horror Show_, c'est tant mieux pour toi, tu mérites d'être sur le devant de la scène toi aussi. Mais, seulement une chose, peut-être qu'on arrivera à redevenir amis, et j'espère qu'on le fera. Je suis content de te revoir Blaine, mais je veux pas que tu te fasses d'idées ou quoique ce soit. Je… J'ai quelqu'un.  
- Quoi ? Oh, non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je… Je ne comptais pas me mettre à te draguer comme un idiot. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir… Tourné la page, j'ai quelqu'un moi aussi, depuis quelques temps maintenant d'ailleurs. Alors franchement, si tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Kurt avait quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas étonnant, après tout, il était généreux, magnifique, romantique, et il pensait bien plus aux autres qu'à lui-même, alors comment personne n'aurait pu s'intéresser à lui ? Evidemment qu'il avait quelqu'un, en soit ce n'était pas étonnant. Est-ce que c'était douloureux ? Evidemment que ça l'était, en partie, parce qu'il se rendait compte que tous les deux avaient réussi à tourner la page, ce qui était assez difficile à accepter, dans le fond. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la prise de parole de Kurt.

« Ah oui ? Je suis content pour toi alors. Même si je ne le connais pas, je suis sûr que tu le mérites. Mais malgré tout Blaine, n'oublies pas, tu as quelqu'un, j'ai quelqu'un, c'est très bien comme ça, et ça prouve qu'on a tourné la page. Mais ça n'enlève pas tout ce que tu as fait. Je ne le cacherais pas, ça m'a blessé, et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre, alors vraiment, saches que même si tu es pardonné, je n'ai pas oublié tout ce que tu as fait. »

Ce n'était pas étonnant du tout. Après tout, il avait été con, idiot, et absolument con. Mais peu importe, il était malgré tout heureux de revoir le châtain, il lui avait manqué. Après tout, en plus d'avoir été son petit-ami, il avait aussi été son meilleur ami, et fallait pas l'oublier, vraiment pas. Il acquiesça doucement avant de finir par reprendre la parole.

« Je m'en doute bien Kurt, vraiment, je m'en doute bien. Mais merci d'avoir accepté cette discussion, dans un sens j'avais pensé que ce serait pire, mais à croire que je me suis trompé.  
- Pire ? Oh, tu me connais mal Blaine, je me voyais mal te mettre à la porte alors qu'on avait une chance de discuter, et d'essayer de remettre les choses dans l'ordre.  
- Je te rappelle que j'ai toujours un penchant dramatique. Peut-être pas au point de Rachel certes, mais quand même, oublies pas que je pense toujours au pire.  
- C'est vrai ça, je n'oublierais surement jamais d'ailleurs, t'es assez comique là-dedans. »

Il rit légèrement face aux paroles du châtain. Mine de rien, ça lui avait manqué de parler avec Kurt. C'était en grande et majeure partie de sa faute, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais de savoir qu'il lui avait donné une nouvelle chance d'un point de vue amical était une des meilleures choses qu'il pouvait entendre sortir de la bouche de Kurt.

« Comme si tu n'avais pas un peu de dramatisme en toi Kurt, me fais pas croire le contraire, je te connais par cœur, et même si tu nies le fait que tu puisses avoir des airs de Drama Queen, j'ai Rachel dans la pièce à côté qui n'hésiteras pas à confirmer mes paroles.  
- Utiliser Rachel contre moi ? Oh, coup bas. C'est ma meilleure amie je te rappelle.  
- Et alors ? Elle ne fera que dire la vérité tu sais ?  
- Ca ne change rien au fait que c'est un coup bas. »

Il vit un sourire s'étendre sur le visage de Kurt, ce qui le fit sourire également. Après avoir posé un regard vers la montre qu'il portait au poignet, il fit une légère grimace. Il aurait bien aimé rester là à continuer de parler avec lui, mais il commençait à se faire tard, et puis, s'il voulait avoir une chance de pouvoir parler avec Steven, il devait définitivement mettre les chances de son côté.

« Merde. Je suis désolé, mais il commence à être tard, alors je devrais vraiment rentrer chez moi. On essaye de se revoir un de ces jours ?  
- Bien sûr que oui. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir et te parler à nouveau, tu m'as manqué, espèce d'idiot.  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi Kurt, vraiment. »

Il avait toujours été son meilleur ami après tout, malgré qu'après, et pendant quelques temps, ils soient allés plus loin que dans une simple amitié, mais qu'importe, n'est-ce pas ? A sa grande surprise, il vit le châtain se lever et venir le serrer dans ses bras. Il fut tellement étonné qu'il mit quelques temps avant de finalement lui rendre son étreinte. Une fois éloigné l'un de l'autre, il finit par quitter sa chambre, saluant Kurt d'un petit signe de main, avant de finir par dire au revoir à Rachel, qui attendait apparemment patiemment sur le canapé que l'un des deux ne ressorte. Elle lui fit un sourire, apparemment contente de ne pas avoir entendu de cris résonnaient, alors que ça aurait pu arriver. Il la remercia rapidement pour son hospitalité. De toute manière, il la reverrait le lendemain, pour les répétitions.  
Il récupéra ses affaires avant de passer la porte de sortie, la refermant derrière lui au passage. Aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre!**  
J'ai longuement hésité entre les voir se disputaient, ou une discussion plus calme. Mais bon, après autant de temps sans se parler, je pense qu'une discussion plus calme était plus logique, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de dispute plus tard! ;)

Ensuite, pour ceux qui se posent la question, je compte en effet faire intervenir Louis et Steven dans cette fiction, et ce sera surement pour bientôt!  
Voilà, dites moi ce que vous pensez, j'arrive bientôt avec le prochain chapitre!


	5. Chapitre 4

**Me revoilà !  
**Désolée pour l'attente, mes épreuves de bac m'ont pris beaucoup de temps... Et de mental, et quand j'ouvrais mon document Word, l'inspiration ne venait pas toujours..

Voici mes réponses aux reviews! (même s'il n'y en a qu'une, c'est déjà franchement génial pour moi :'))

**Klaiine-Cindy : **Ahah, regardes le type d'histoire, et tu auras ta réponse ! ;) Rassures toi, j'ai également beaucoup de mal à les voir l'un sans l'autre, ce qui explique aussi le fait que j'ai longuement hésité à faire intervenir des petits-amis, mais j'ai finalement décidé de le faire. J'avoue que j'aime bien avoir des gens à détester dans les fictions, et pour les Klainers, les possibles petits-amis sont toujours de bonnes cibles je pense! C'est justement ce que je me suis dit. Ils ont grandit et sont maintenant adultes, alors autant avoir une discussion calme, c'est plus plausible. Et je dois dire que moi aussi, Blaine est mon chouchou! Même après le 4x04, je n'ai pas réussi à détester Blaine.. Au fil des épisodes (jusqu'à celui de Thanksgiving déjà), j'avais plus tendance à légèrement en vouloir à Kurt pour ne pas laisser de chance à Blainey.. Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que la fiction te plait, des avis comme le tien sont franchement bon à prendre! Merci beaucoup pour le soutien, et pour les examens, disons que l'éducation nationale a pas été très généreuse envers nous.. Mais ce qui est fait est fait!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**-Kurt-**  
Par Merlin, la soirée de la veille lui était restée en tête assez longtemps. En effet, comment avait-il pu croire qu'il reverrait Blaine ? Ils avaient totalement perdu contact, ce n'était pas une grande surprise vu ce qui s'était passé pendant leur dernier contact. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était revenu, et ils se parlaient de temps en temps, surtout par messages, parce qu'au final, entre les répétitions de l'un et le travail de l'autre, ils avaient rarement du temps de libre en commun. Et disons qu'en général, Kurt préférait quand même passer du temps avec Louis.  
Sa pause du midi venait de commencer, et il avait décidé, pour une fois, de ne pas rester sur son lieu de travail. Se changeant rapidement, il finit par récupérer son sac, salua ses collègues, avant de pousser la porte de sortie. Il hésita pendant quelques temps au niveau de l'endroit vers lequel il allait se diriger pour aller prendre son repas du midi. Il finit, avec le sourire, par rapidement se diriger vers le logement de son petit-ami, bien décidé à lui faire une surprise, sachant que ce jour-là, il ne travaillait pas. Il prit rapidement le métro, quelques arrêts séparant son lieu de travail du logement de Louis. Une fois enfin arrivée devant chez lui, il monta rapidement les marches le séparant de la porte d'entrée avant de finalement appuyer sur la sonnette plusieurs fois. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de finalement voir la porte s'ouvrir sur le visage –apparemment assez étonné- de son petit ami. Sa pochette de déjeuner habituelle entre les mains, Kurt lui offrit rapidement un sourire avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« J'espère que je te dérange, mais j'étais assez tenté par l'idée de venir prendre mon repas ici, avec toi.  
- T'es adorable Kurt. Et bien sûr que non, tu ne me déranges pas, tu le sais parfaitement non ? Allez, rentres ! »

Il sentit rapidement les lèvres du jeune blond se poser brièvement sur les tiennes, ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire sur les lèvres du châtain. Ca ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois, même pas longtemps du tout, mais ça lui faisait toujours plaisir de se retrouver avec lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas son petit ami pour rien n'est-ce pas. Il pénétra rapidement dans l'appartement du jeune homme, entendant au passage celui-ci refermer la porte derrière lui. Le jeune blond aux yeux verts finit par se retourner vers lui alors qu'il avait déjà commencé à s'avancer dans l'appartement qu'il connaissait pour ainsi dire par cœur, vu le nombre de fois où il était venu dans celui-ci. Ils finirent par se poser sur le canapé du salon, Louis apportant ce qu'il avait préparé pour son propre repas, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Kurt.

« Je pensais pas que tu viendrais. Tu ne rejoins pas Rachel à ses répétitions en général ?  
- Oh, pas ces derniers temps. Comme la première se rapproche vraiment aux yeux du producteur, les pauses sont très courtes, et rarement raccordées aux miennes. Et comme je me voyais mal passer ma pause déjeuner avec mes collègues, aussi gentils soient-ils, qui passent leur temps à se plaindre de choses et d'autres, j'avoue que j'ai préféré me diriger vers ici. Surtout que l'idée de te faire une surprise me fait tout autant plaisir. »

Et ce qu'il avait dit était en grande partie vrai. Après tout, ces derniers temps, Rachel rentrait de plus en plus fatiguée dans leur appartement, ce qui montrait clairement que le rythme de répétition avait bien augmenté. Est-ce que le fait qu'il ne rejoigne pas à sa pause déjeuner avait un rapport avec Blaine ? Surement, en partie. Après tout, même s'ils se parlaient souvent par messages et tout ça, il se voyait mal passer autant de temps avec lui, ça lui rappellerait assez le lycée, et c'était une assez mauvaise idée vu le temps qui était passé entre temps, et les rencontres qu'ils avaient fait chacun de leur côté. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à parler de choses et d'autres, et étaient également en train de prévoir de nouveaux moments pour se retrouver, tout en faisant coïncider ces moments avec les emplois du temps des deux jeunes hommes, ce qui n'était pas toujours simple d'ailleurs.  
Kurt se retrouva rapidement coupé en pleine explication de son emploi du temps des jours à venir par la sensation de son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche, signification d'un nouveau message. Il s'en saisit rapidement, tout en continuant de parler avec Louis, lui faisant part du fait que son emploi du temps avait été rechargé étant donné qu'apparemment, un de ses collègues était en arrêt maladie, ce qui avait fait que ses horaires de travail avaient dû être répartis parmi tous les employés, Kurt compris. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il vit le nom de la personne ayant envoyé un message au jeune homme.

**De : Blaine.  
**_Dis, je ne voulais vraiment pas te déranger, surtout que t'es surement en train de bosser, mais Rachel est totalement en train de disjoncter ! Enfin je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lui prend, on venait tout juste de finir de répéter une scène et un des entraineurs nous donnait à tous une pause, et depuis elle n'arrête pas de pester après certains des danseurs, ou autre.  
T'as surement déjà été soumis à ce genre de scènes non ? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi comment on_ _l'arrête, je crois que ma tête va exploser._

Face à la vue de ce message, le châtain eut un léger rire. Rachel était la signification même du perfectionnisme, et elle pouvait être franchement agaçante quand elle s'y mettait. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait en rentrant à l'appartement quelques semaines plutôt. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû aller la rejoindre pour sa pause déjeuner, même si ça ne l'aurait surement pas calmer. Toute personne ayant été dans le Glee Club ou ayant travaillé avec elle pourrait confirmer sur le fait que Rachel, une fois qu'elle est lancée, ne peut pas s'arrêter.

**Pour : Blaine.  
**_A vrai dire, je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse l'arrêter. J'ai déjà essayé, mais en général elle reprend directement après qu'on ait de parler. Je crois que j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer que tu vas devoir avoir ça dans les oreilles pour tout ton déjeuner. A moins que tu arrives à t'enfermer quelque part sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ce qui est surement peu probable. Ou alors tu prétextes devoir partir, mais ça marchera pas automatiquement non plus. Je ne peux te dire que bonne chance sur ce coup Blaine. Au pire, si ça se calme vraiment pas, dis lui de m'appeler, ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais je suis pas sûr que ça suffise. Au moins ça calmera tes oreilles, je suppose._

Il sentit rapidement le regard de son petit-ami sur lui, qui lui lançait à l'heure actuelle un regard interrogateur. Ah oui, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Blaine, en partie de peur, mais aussi parce qu'à l'époque où il avait donné une chance au blond, il avait encore quelques sentiments pour Blaine, alors il aurait été vraiment idiot d'en parler.

« Quelque chose d'important ?  
- Oh, un des partenaires de Rachel qui me fait part d'une de ses crises de nerfs. Et comme je suis son meilleur ami, il a l'espoir que je puisse la calmer, ce que je ne suis pas vraiment en capacité de faire, d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'il n'y avait que Finn qui était capable de faire ça malheureusement.  
- Oh.. Je vois. Mais attends, comment ça se fait qu'un des partenaires de Rachel ait ton numéro ? Tu le connais ou… ?  
- Je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est simplement qu'une fois il était venu à l'appartement, et quand je suis rentré, ils étaient là tous les deux. On s'est installés tous ensemble, et comme il était assez comique, j'ai pris son numéro. Au moins comme ça je suis sûr que si Rachel a un problème, je serais mis au courant directement.  
- Oh, d'accord, okay. Mais tu sais que je suis pas trop trop d'accord avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ouais, détail important, Louis était d'une jalousie assez maladive. Il avait d'abord cru que ce dernier allait lui faire couper les ponts avec la plupart de ses amis de sexe masculins. Heureusement, il avait réussi à empêcher ça, parce que ça aurait été assez idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Il acquiesça doucement, lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ouais, c'était peut-être aussi en partie pour ça qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Blaine.

**-Blaine-**

Il aurait presque oublié ce côté colérique et perfectionniste chez Rachel. Et ça lui avait aussi manqué. Sauf que les crises qu'elle faisait pour avoir un précieux solo au Glee Club, c'était rien comparé à tout ce qu'elle sortait actuellement sur certains de leurs partenaires danseurs. Il ne les avait pas trouvés si mauvais après tout, ils avaient même été assez bons, mais ça c'était son avais. Finalement, après avoir entendu une suite de phrases aussi folles les unes que les autres, il finit par prendre la parole, un sourire malgré tout amusé étiré sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais Rachel, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas changé.  
- Et je te jure que si ça ne tenait qu'à…. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
- Je disais, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi perfectionniste.  
- Ne t'avises même pas de faire une seule remarque là-dessus Blaine. Avoues que ce qu'il a fait été bizarre, enfin je veux dire, encore un peu et il n'était pas à sa place appropriée et puis… »

Et c'était reparti, au moins il aurait essayé. C'est à cause de cette situation qu'il se retrouva à envoyer un message à Kurt, espérant de tout cœur que ce dernier trouverait une solution pour calmer la brune qui était apparemment motivée à ne jamais finir avec sa tirade. C'était son meilleur ami après tout, il devait bien la connaitre, et donc avoir une solution, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il espérait. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la pièce, il s'était relativement bien intégré, pour des pauses comme la pause déjeuner actuelle, il est vrai qu'il restait en majorité avec Rachel, et pas seulement parce que c'était une de ses partenaires principales, mais aussi parce qu'en général, sauf aujourd'hui apparemment, ils aimaient rattraper le temps perdu, mais aussi se rappeler du temps perdu, c'est-à-dire le temps du lycée. C'est vrai que McKinley avait changé leurs vies à tous, avec la victoire aux nationales et tout ça. Quand il sentit enfin son téléphone affichait la preuve d'une réponse de Kurt, il l'ouvrit rapidement, tapant rapidement son code confidentiel sur son clavier avant de lire rapidement la réponse du châtain. Mince, il aurait essayé, au moins. Il rédigea rapidement une réponse. De toute manière, qu'il soit totalement à l'écoute ou non, il pouvait presque deviner ce qu'allait dire la jeune fille présente à côté de lui.

**Pour : Kurt.  
**_Mince. J'avais osé espérer que tu pourrais me donner une sorte de solution miracle. J'ai bien essayé de la couper, avec une touche d'humour, mais ça a été un assez grand échec. A la place, elle est repartie de plus belle. Bon Dieu… Elle fait ça souvent dis-moi ? Parce que je suis pas sûr d'être prêt à supporter ça souvent, après tout, c'est pas mon rôle, mais le tien, n'est-ce pas ? En tant que meilleur ami exemplaire et tout ça… Non ? J'exagère surement un peu. Et je peux t'assurer que tu as raison, lui dire de t'appeler ne changera rien, mais merci de la proposition._

Il finit par relever la tête vers la jeune fille qui s'arrêtait quelques fois de parler lorsqu'elle prenait son repas. Il rit légèrement face aux sourcils froncés si caractéristiques des crises de colère de la jeune fille. Il se retrouva rapidement face à une réponse de Kurt, ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Au moins, il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve, enfin si, mais mentalement, il était un peu accompagné, c'était déjà ça, n'est-ce pas ?

**De : Kurt.  
**_J'ai beau être son meilleur ami, à croire que je n'ai pas réponse à tout. Désolé pour toi Blaine, tu n'as plus qu'à espérer qu'ils vont vite vous faire reprendre les répétitions, même si ça veut dire que tu vas devoir lâcher ton déjeuner. C'est surement le mieux pour toi, parce que je t'assure qu'à ce moment-là, elle finira enfin par se taire et reprendre les répétitions pour donner le meilleur d'elle-même, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas lui enlever.  
Bon, je suis désolé Blaine, mais je vais bientôt devoir retourner au boulot, et puis j'ai Louis (mon petit-ami, je ne sais plus si je t'avais dit son nom) qui est légèrement jaloux, et la présence d'un nom masculin dans la barre destinataire ne le réjouit pas trop. Répètes bien, et… Bonne chance, penses au fait que ta pause déjeuner est surement, je l'espère pour toi, bientôt terminée ) _

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil face aux paroles du châtain. Alors comme ça son petit-ami était jaloux ? Ouais, bon, il avait rien à dire, vu la crise qu'il avait eu quelques années plus tôt, face aux discussions que Kurt ne cessait d'avoir avec Chandler, il comprenait tout à fait le jeune Louis. Il composa rapidement une réponse à ce dernier.

**Pour : Kurt.  
**_Oh, désolé pour ça. Je te dis à plus tard alors. Et je pense que ouais, la pause est surement bientôt terminée, ils les laissent rarement trainer en longueur. C'est Broadway après tout !  
Mais, une dernière chose, on a dit qu'on se reparlait et tout ça, mais on s'est pas encore revu.  
Ca te dirait qu'on se voit un de ses jours ? _

Bon, c'était peut être bizarre, mais il avait vraiment envie de revoir le châtain. En apprendre plus sur sa vie, savoir comment s'était terminée son stage avec Vogue, et savoir quelles étaient ses chances avec Broadway, parce qu'il ne se souvenait malheureusement pas d'avoir vu le nom du châtain dans la liste de distribution de rôles de pièces de Broadway, ce qui était franchement idiot de la part des producteurs. Ou alors peut être était-ce lui qui n'avait pas tenté sa chance ? Ce serait franchement étonnant. Il sentit, après quelques secondes –ou minutes- son portable lui indiquer qu'il venait de recevoir une réponse, surement de la part de ce dernier.

**De : Kurt.  
**_J'adorerais. J'ai bien envie d'entendre parler de ta vie.  
A plus tard, Blaine._

Un sourire s'étira légèrement sur les lèvres du bouclé avant qu'il ne range son téléphone dans son sac, voyant le producteur leur faire signe de se relever. Les répétitions allaient reprendre, et la jeune fille présente à côté de lui était plus qu'enthousiaste à cette idée d'ailleurs. Et lui aussi. Après tout, c'était une chance pour lui de se faire connaitre dans le monde de Broadway, alors hors de question qu'il la laisse passer.

* * *

**Voilà !  
**Je ne suis pas vraiment fière de chapitre, surement parce que j'ai d'abord longuement tourné en rond avant de finalement vraiment commencé à l'écrire.. Alors j'avoue que des avis sur celui-ci seraient vraiment les bienvenus. Et oui, je fais aussi intervenir les discussions par sms, en tout cas certaines, elles ont toute leur importance !

Sinon, qu'avez vous pensé de Louis ? J'ai pas mal hésité au niveau de son caractère, avant de finalement me tourner vers celui-là. Gentil, mais beaucoup trop jaloux/possessif.

En espérant que ça vous a plu! Je reviens pour le prochain chapitre bienôt!


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir !  
**Désolée du retard accumulé pour ce chapitre, mais je n'étais pas chez moi cette semaine, et j'ai du attendre d'être rentré pour faire les finitions et vous le donner. Quoiqu'il en soit, le voici, accompagné de ma/mes réponses !

**Klaiine-Cindy : **Merci beaucoup pour ton avis sur le chapitre précédent, je dois avouer qu'il me rassure! J'avais toujours prévu de faire intervenir les discussions par SMS, je trouve que des fois, suivant les circonstances, ça peut en dire plus que les dialogues habituels. Quant à Louis, je pense que tu vas continuer de fonder ton avis dans ce chapitre, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ;)  
Pour Steven (le petit-ami de Blainey), je dois avouer que j'aurais tout simplement adoré l'intégrer au chapitre précédent,mais je ne trouvais aucun moyen de le faire arriver sans casser la suite du texte que j'avais réussi à trouver. Mais pour te rassurer, tu vas le rencontrer dans ce chapitre!  
Quant au 4x04, si ça peut te rassurer, je suis dans le même cas. Dans les épisodes qui ont suivi, j'avais même tendance à en vouloir à Kurt parce qu'il ne laissait pas de chance à Blaine de s'expliquer, surtout quand je voyais dans quel état ça le laissait.. (exemple typique : Hopelessely Devoted To You est magnifique, mais macabre.) Mais t'inquiètes pas, là dessus j'ai comme qui dirait TOTALEMENT le même avis que toi ;)  
J'espère que malgré la légère attente, ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent, je suis pressée d'avoir ton avis là dessus! Bisous!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :  
**

**-Kurt-**

Etait-ce idiot d'être aussi content à l'idée de revoir le bouclé ? En partie, mais après tout, c'était son meilleur ami avant tout, et l'idée de pouvoir renouer des contacts avec lui ne pouvait que l'enchanter. Evidemment, il avait eu sourire quand ce dernier lui avait proposé, et donc quand il avait répondu, et Louis avait à tout prix voulu savoir la raison, et prit de court, il lui avait directement expliqué qu'ils avaient prévu de se voir. Evidemment, ça avait donné une sorte d'angoisse chez le jeune blond qui s'était mis en tête que Kurt allait le tromper, et qu'ils allaient finir par rompre. Evidemment, il lui avait expliqué que ce dernier avait également un petit-ami, ce qui avait à la fois conforté, mais aussi l'avait encore plus inquiété parce que c'était la preuve que celui qu'il allait voir avec un intérêt envers les garçons.  
Ca aurait surement été pire s'il avait su que le garçon en question était son ex petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que dans le fond, il s'en voulait un peu de lui mentir, vraiment. Mais dans le fond, c'était pour le bien de leur relation, et il le savait parfaitement, et il savait aussi que Louis comprendrait s'il lui expliquait la raison de son mensonge. La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il lui expliquerait tout, c'était décidé.  
Il était actuellement assis sur un des bancs de Central Park, qui était le lieu que Blaine et lui avaient choisi d'un commun accord pour se retrouver. Resserrant légèrement sa veste autour de lui, il regarda rapidement autour de lui, essayant de repérer le jeune brun parmi toutes les personnes présentes à Central Park malgré la température quelque peu fraîche à l'extérieur. Il finit par enfin voir le bouclé arriver sous ses yeux. Une fois que ce dernier fut arrivé en face de lui, le châtain finit par se lever, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« Hey ! Alors, comment tu vas ?  
- Salut. Ecoutes, je vais plutôt bien, les répétitions me prennent pas mal de temps, mais ça me plait tellement que ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis je ne regrette pas d'être venu, New York, c'est simplement magnifique et magique.  
- N'est-ce pas ? Cette ville est géniale. J'ai beau ne pas encore avoir trouvé de comédie musicale qui m'accepte dans un premier rôle, je dois avouer qu'être à New York est génial. Des fois, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je suis bel et bien là.  
- Ahah, je comprends ! D'ailleurs, j'avoue que je me pose pas mal de questions sur ce que tu es devenu, on va se poser quelque part histoire d'en parler ? »

Le jeune châtain acquiesça doucement avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent finalement, après quelques hésitations entre plusieurs lieux, à se diriger vers un des cafés du quartier, ce qui pouvait facilement leur rappeler tous leurs moments passés au Lima Bean à l'époque du lycée. Etait-ce cette pensée qui venait de faire naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres du châtain.

**-Blaine-**

Le revoir était simplement génial. A vrai dire, ne plus avoir de contacts avec Kurt avait été une idiotie, et se retrouver maintenant avec une chance de lui parler et d'en savoir plus sur la vie de ce dernier était génial. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement assis tous les deux à une table du café, chacun une boisson sous leur nez, et de quoi grignoter au centre de la table ronde au niveau de laquelle ils étaient tous les deux placés. Le bouclé, face à l'agréable température présente dans le local, finit par décider d'enlever sa veste avant de finalement se rasseoir enfin du châtain, et d'entamer une discussion avec ce dernier. Après tout, ils avaient de nombreuses années à rattraper, autant pour les informations que pour leur amitié, parce que oui, c'était avant tout une amitié qui les avait unis.

« Bon, je pense qu'au final j'ai pas mal de questions à te poser, alors je vais commencer avec une assez simple. Comment ça s'est terminé avec Vogue ? Enfin j'ai bien l'impression que c'est terminé, si ce n'est pas le cas, désolé pour l'erreur.  
- Non, ça s'est bel et bien terminé. Je suis resté pas mal de temps franchement, c'était génial, mais j'ai fini par ne plus vraiment avoir de temps. La quantité de travail que demandait la NYADA est astronomique, et je n'avais plus temps pour travailler là-bas. Mais je continue d'avoir des contacts avec Isabelle, mon ancienne patronne, et elle n'hésite pas à demander mon avis pour certaines compositions ou autres, ça fait plaisir de savoir que je n'ai pas été oublié ! Et toi alors, Polaris, c'est ça ?  
- Oh, je vois. C'est dommage, tu te sentais vraiment bien là-dedans, en tout cas c'était l'impression que tu donnais. Et ouais, Polaris. Je n'aurais pas pensé que je me retrouverais dans une ville comme Columbus pour mes débuts, mais c'était génial. On est tous des passionnés d'arts là-bas, et ils forment franchement bien aux différentes choses, comme le spectacle, le charisme face à un public, et aussi, pour ceux qui le souhaitent, parce que ce n'est qu'une option, différents moyens qui peuvent être utiles pour gérer le stress avant une représentation, un examen, ou d'autres trucs dans le genre. J'ai franchement aimé mes études là-bas. En tout cas, quand j'en suis ressorti, je me sentais vraiment formé. Au final, la NYADA, c'était comment ?  
- C'est tant mieux Blaine ! Tu mérites plus que n'importe qui d'être dans une bonne école, et si la formation que tu as eu te convient, c'est tout ce que je peux souhaiter pour toi. La NYADA… Surement une des meilleures écoles, je suppose. La concurrence était assez rude à l'intérieur, et y avait aussi une certaine hiérarchie entre les groupes, et autre. Avec les années qui avançaient, tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point le niveau exigé ne cessait d'augmenter. La NYADA, il ne suffit pas seulement d'y rentrer, faut aussi pouvoir y rester sans craquer, surtout que certains professeurs n'hésitent pas à te mettre la pression et à te dire que tu n'as pas le niveau, ou d'autres trucs dans le genre. »

Ils restèrent longuement à discuter comme ça, de choses et d'autres. Ainsi, Blaine appris facilement que Kurt avait déjà eu des rôles, toujours secondaires, et qui ne lui demandaient pas grand-chose, parce qu'il n'était pas souvent sur scène, mais qu'il ne cessait de chercher la pièce qui arriverait à le faire passer sur le devant de la scène. Ce qui expliquait aussi qu'en attendant, il travaillait dans un bar, dans lequel il avait, pendant quelques temps, travaillé avec Rachel et Santana, qui avaient fini par arrêter. Kurt, quant à lui, appris que Blaine avait également eu quelques rôles dans des représentations, qui ne représentaient pas vraiment aux attentes de Broadway, et que c'était également pour cette raison qu'il avait été étonné que le directeur d'une pièce telle que _The Rocky Horror Show_ puisse aller jusqu'à Columbus pour aller chercher un jeune élève tout à fait fraîchement diplômé, qui n'avait jusqu'à présent aucune raison de se faire remarquer pour obtenir un rôle dans Broadway, encore moins un rôle principal. Il appris également que, tout comme pour lui avec Louis, cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que ce dernier entretenait une relation avec Steven, mais qu'il avait, à regrets, dû tenter de faire tenir une relation à distance parce que Steven ne voulait pas le suivre, parce qu'apparemment toute sa vie était là-bas, mais que Blaine devait à tout prix venir –et rester pour le moment- à New York pour la pièce. C'était d'ailleurs pendant la suite de cette longue discussion, qui arrivait à un tel stade que leurs cafés étaient vides et qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à grignoter que le jeune bouclé sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès du châtain, s'arrêtant d'ailleurs en pleine réponse, afin de pouvoir lire le message.

**De : Steven.  
**_Dis, ça fait pas mal de temps que j'attends, mais apparemment t'as totalement oublié de te connecter pour notre appel. Vu l'heure, ça peut pas être le boulot qui te retient, ou alors c'est qu'ils sont définitivement fous là-bas. Essayes de me joindre d'accord ? Et préviens-moi si tu décides d'enfin m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention._

Mince. Oh mince. Il avait totalement oublié de vérifier l'heure, et il semblerait que l'heure de son appel quotidien avec Steven avait été dépassée. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de rédiger une réponse à la hâte.

**A : Steven.  
**_Oh mon dieu. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je me sens idiot. C'est simplement que je suis allé boire un café avec un ami, et qu'on s'est retrouvés à discuter, tellement que je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Je rentre le plus vite possible chez moi, attends-moi (si c'est encore possible..)  
Encore désolé, je t'aime !_

Il releva le regard et croisa le regard bleu de Kurt qui l'observait avec un regard interrogatif. Il soupira légèrement avant de finalement s'expliquer.

« Je pense que notre discussion et nos retrouvailles vont devoir s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure du tout, et Steven m'attend pour qu'on s'appelle. Je vais essayer de rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible, je suis vraiment désolé.  
- T'inquiètes pas, j'avais pas fait attention à l'heure moi non plus, vaut mieux qu'on rentre ! Désolé de t'avoir autant retenu, j'espère que ça ne créera pas de problèmes entre Steven et toi. »

Ils se levèrent rapidement avant qu'ils ne sortent rapidement du café après avoir payé l'addition qu'ils avaient pris soin de partager. Une fois dehors, ils s'offrir une légère accolade, ce qui les surpris pour les deux d'ailleurs.  
Blaine finit par se diriger rapidement vers la première bouche de métro accessible avant de prendre le chemin vers chez lui. Une fois arrivé devant son appartement, il introduit les clés dans la serrure avant de finalement rentrer. Il prit un verre d'eau qu'il emmena avec lui jusqu'à l'emplacement de son ordinateur qu'il ouvrit la hâte. Il eut un sourire en voyant le « _Steven Geraldys : Connecté._ » Il l'avait attendu. Il sélectionna rapidement la fonction appel. Une fois que ce dernier répondit, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir les sourcils froncés et le regard perçant de son petit-ami. Il prit rapidement la parole, ayant bien dans l'idée de rassurer le châtain aux yeux verts.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai pas vu le temps passer, et je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment suffisant comme excuse, mais saches que ce n'était pas du tout volontaire comme procédé. Je voulais justement t'avoir ce soir, histoire que je puisse te raconter quelque chose sur la pièce.  
- Fantastique. Vraiment. Mais ton message m'a légèrement intrigué. Tu étais avec un ami hein ? Je veux dire, non pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais les relations à distances, ça a toujours été chaotiques, et savoir que tu n'étais pas là pour notre appel parce que tu étais avec un ami, ce n'est pas rassurant.  
- Quoi ? Non non non, mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ? C'est simplement un ancien ami du lycée que j'ai retrouvé, et on s'est retrouvé à aller boire un café ensemble, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu ! Et franchement, si ça peut te rassurer, il est en couple lui aussi, alors il n'y a aucun risque. N'oublies pas que c'est avec toi que je suis, et pas avec lui.  
- Dans ce cas, comment tu t'es retrouvé à le retrouver ? Parce que je veux dire, New York, c'est grand.  
- Tout simplement parce que c'est le meilleur ami d'une de mes partenaires Steven. Ne vas pas chercher des complications où il n'y en a pas, s'il te plait. Où est donc passé celui qui me disait qu'il fallait que je parte à New York, et qui me disait aussi qu'il me faisait confiance ?  
- Ok, ok, je suis désolé. C'est simplement que ma journée a été longue, et ne pas te voir connecté m'a stressé. Je suis vraiment désolé, tu peux même pas imaginer. »

Blaine poussa discrètement un soupir de soulagement face aux paroles de son petit-ami. Ils se retrouvèrent longuement à discuter, avant que tous les deux ne décident qu'il était temps d'aller dormir, surtout que la journée qui attendait Blaine le lendemain était assez lourde en répétitions et enregistrements. Après un dernier au revoir, il finit par éteindre son ordinateur après avoir fait un tour dans ses mails, avant de finalement aller dans son lit. C'était assez intriguant. Il avait échappé à une crise avec Steven, et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas tout à fait heureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait demander de plus après tout ? Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de revoir le châtain aux yeux verts. Après tout, cela faisait depuis pas mal de temps, depuis son départ de Columbus en réalité, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, et le temps devenait long. C'était ça, n'est-ce pas ?

**-Kurt-**

Le châtain arriva finalement devant sa porte d'appartement. Le temps qu'il avait passé avec Blaine avait été génial, et en apprendre plus sur ce que ce dernier avait vécu ces dernières années lui avait fait plaisir, et la rancune semblait avoir disparu, enfin en grande partie en tout cas, et c'était le principal non ? C'est ce qu'il pensait en tout cas.  
Le jeune Hummel se retrouva rapidement devant sa porte d'entrée, dans laquelle il fit rentrer la clé. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il vit que cette dernière n'était pas fermée à clés. Pourtant, il savait bien que Rachel n'était pas ici ce soir, étant donné qu'elle allait retrouver Artie. Il poussa doucement la porte et fut encore plus surpris quand il reconnut Louis, assis sur le canapé, apparemment en train de l'attendre de pied ferme.

« Louis ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Faut qu'on parle. »

Oh, mince, c'était mauvais.

« Avant que ne dises quoique ce soit Kurt, faut que tu saches quelque chose. J'ai pas pu me retenir, j'ai demandé plus d'infos sur son fameux partenaire à Rachel, et j'ai appris pas mal de choses intéressantes. Comme le fait que vous vous connaissiez depuis pas mal de temps déjà, depuis le lycée en fait. Ah oui, et surtout, c'est surement le plus intéressant, le fait que c'est ton ex, et que vous avez rompus parce que ce dernier t'avait apparemment trompé. Je pense que ça mérite des explications, non ?  
- Je… Louis, je comptais passer demain chez toi pour t'en parler, je m'attendais pas du tout à te voir là ce soir, d'accord ? Et oui, je connais Blaine depuis le lycée, et oui, on est sortis ensemble, c'est aussi par rapport à ce genre de réactions que je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler Louis.  
- Comment ça ce genre de réactions ? Quel genre de réactions ? Le fait que j'ai le malheur d'espérer que mon petit-ami tienne vraiment à moi et n'aille pas voir ailleurs ?  
- Comment tu peux penser ça de moi ? Tu penses vraiment que, parce que j'ai retrouvé celui qui m'a fait vivre un amour de lycée, je vais te tromper ? Redescends sur terre Louis. Si je sors avec toi, ce n'est pas pour rien. Si j'avais vraiment envisagé de retenter ma chance avec lui, je t'aurais laissé tomber, et est-ce que c'est le cas ? Non.  
- Tu restes peut-être par simple pitié, par peur de me faire du mal ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et si je te facilitais la tâche hein ? Et si je partais, ça t'aiderait non ? »

Il s'était souvent retrouvé face à des crises de Louis, mais aucune n'était allée aussi loin, c'est-à-dire que jamais Louis n'avait réellement parlé d'une rupture entre eux, et ça, c'était douloureux. Il tenta de se rapprocher doucement de son petit-ami qui était à présent debout, avant d'essayer de reprendre la parole.

« Louis, je te promets que… »

Il fut coupé en pleine phrase par la sensation assez violente d'une main sur sa joue. Il recula rapidement et soudainement, ses yeux bleus écarquillés, avant de porter une main à la joue en question. Il venait de le frapper. Pourquoi diable venait-il de le frapper ? Il remarqua rapidement le changement d'attitude chez le jeune homme. Certes, il avait l'air d'être toujours autant en colère, mais il pouvait aussi remarquer une sorte de culpabilité au fond de ses yeux.

« Oh mon dieu, Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je… Je voulais pas, je sais même pas comment j'ai pu faire ça. Je…  
- Sors d'ici Louis.  
- Je te jure que… Pardon ? »

Kurt s'était toujours promis de dire non à la violence dans son couple. Sauf que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait. En effet, il était déjà arrivé au jeune blond présent en face de lui de, sous un élan de colère, le frapper. Mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort, et avec aussi peu de raisons. Qu'avait-il fait de travers, après tout ?

« Je t'ai dit de partir.  
- Tu peux pas me dire de partir. Le petit coup que je t'ai donné n'est qu'une excuse hein ? Dès que j'aurais franchi cette porte tu vas partir et le rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que toi, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, comme cet air étonné quand tu m'as vu.  
- Mais tu délires. Ce putain de coup est le coup de trop Louis, et tu le sais. Tu m'en avais déjà donné, et je n'avais rien dit, laissant passer ça, et j'avais cru que tu t'étais enfin calmé, mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors tu pars d'ici tout de suite.  
- Tu ne peux pas me dire de partir. T'arriveras à rien sans moi.  
- On verra bien. Tu pars d'ici dès maintenant, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Même si je me retrouve à ne rien réussir sans toi, au moins je serais en sécurité.  
- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre. On se reverra Kurt, et je peux te dire que ce sera bientôt, très bientôt. Et tu réaliseras tout ce que tu as perdu à ce moment-là, et tu reviendras avant que je fasse quoique ce soit. C'est loin d'être fini Kurt, je t'assure. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il entendit la porte claquer, signe que le jeune homme était parti. C'était donc fini. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être fini, c'était tellement… Soudain. Le châtain se laissa finalement glisser contre le mur avant de se laisser aller aux larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir depuis que Louis avait porté la main sur lui, que ce soit cette fois, ou la toute première fois. C'était fini.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
La discussion Blaine/Kurt? L'arrivée de Steven dans l'histoire? Et ce qui est arrivé à Kurt/Louis ? A la base, je n'avais pas prévu ce genre de choses, mais au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, ce genre d'issue me paraissait meilleure. A vous de me dire si j'ai bien fait. Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, c'est promis! :)


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir !  
**Me voilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, qui est bien plus long que les autres (je suis à peu près passée du simple au double). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce qu'après tout, la quantité ne fait pas la qualité! Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait décidé la longueur de la fiction, ça dépend en partie de vos avis !

Maintenant, la réponse aux reviews!

**Elodiie73 : **La suite que tu attendais est là, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !Ton avis me fait vraiment plaisir, merci beaucoup ! :)  
La dispute est assez courte, c'est vrai, et je m'en excuse. J'avais essayé de la prolonger, mais ça me plaisait pas vraiment, du coup, je m'en suis tenue à ça. Tu n'es pas la seule à qui les SMS plaisent, alors ça me conforte dans mon idée! Merci encore pour ta review :p

**Klaiine-Cindy : **Ce que tu dis sur Louis résume assez bien la chose, ce mec est un connard, je te l'accorde tout à fait. Evidemment, Kurt n'a pas vraiment pris la bonne décision en lui cachant, mais on peut aussi voir ça comme de la peur, non? Pour Blainey, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre!  
Pour Steven, on en apprend aussi plus dans ce chapitre, et tu pourras voir si oui ou non tes suppositions sur son influence sur Blaine étaient vraies ;) Je suis assez fière des retrouvailles que j'ai fait entre les deux, surtout que comme tu l'as dit, ils ont l'air franchement bien l'un avec l'autre, comme quoi, la distance et le temps ne font pas tout!  
La plupart des chansons chantées par Blaine me font ressentir beaucoup de choses, mais celles qu'il a chanté pendant et après le 4x04 sont sans doute les pires. Entre Teenage Dream, Hopelessly Devoted To You, et d'autre, j'avoue que je ne peux que l'aimer, et aussi déprimer, du coup :')  
Merci pour la review, même si elle est longue, elle est claire, et franchement, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai une lectrice qui, apparemment, est franchement fidèle! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres dans ce cas, j'attends ton avis avec impatience. Gros bisous !

(Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement.)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

**-Kurt-**

Cela faisait depuis maintenant une semaine que l'évènement avec Louis avait eue lieu. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait du mal à vraiment s'en remettre, dans le sens où souvent, il repensait au coup qu'il avait pu lui donner, mais il se souvenait surtout des paroles de Louis qui laissaient clairement sous-entendre que ce dernier allait se venger. Et en réalité, ça le terrifiait assez. Après tout, il avait eu un léger aperçu de ce dont Louis était capable, et il était presque sûr que ça pouvait être pire, pour ne pas dire qu'il en était clairement sûr. Evidemment, il y avait eu ce moment où Rachel était rentrée, et elle n'avait cessé de lui poser des questions, à tel point qu'il avait fini par tout lui dire. La réaction de cette dernière avait été assez claire : s'il osait remettre un pied dans cet appartement, ou même si elle le croisait trop proche de Kurt à son gout, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui faire payer ses actes. Il pouvait assez clairement dire qu'il avait été rassuré des paroles de la jeune fille, mais il n'empêchait qu'il savait parfaitement que Rachel ne pourrait pas réellement le protéger face au jeune homme.  
Et avec Blaine ? Disons qu'il n'avait pas réellement eu de nouvelles. Ils avaient bien échangé quelques messages, mais ces derniers temps, Kurt avait plus tendance à s'enfermer dans le travail –ainsi que dans la recherche d'une pièce dans laquelle jouer- histoire de se calmer, alors évidemment, ce n'était pas si simple. De plus, il se voyait assez mal parler de cela avec Blaine, dans le sens où, le connaissant, ce dernier allait faire en sorte de le défendre coute que coute, comme il avait pu le faire face à David Karovski à l'époque du lycée, surtout quand ce dernier était encore à la Dalton Academy, et Kurt à McKinley. Evidemment, il devrait lui en parler, c'était son meilleur ami après tout, ou quelque chose dans le genre, n'est-ce pas ? Probablement. Evidemment, Rachel n'avait cessé de lui dire qu'il valait mieux qu'il en parle avec lui, parce qu'il semblerait qu'apparemment, le bouclé ait confié à la jeune brune qu'il avait des doutes sur les propos que lui tenaient Kurt, qui tournaient principalement autour du fait qu'il était débordé. En soit, c'était la vérité, sauf qu'il était débordé uniquement parce qu'il avait décidé de l'être, et non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il venait tout juste de rentrer à son appartement, les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, quand il vit Rachel dans le salon. A vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit déjà rentrée, car ces derniers temps, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment habitué à être présente assez tôt là où il vivait, sauf qu'apparemment, cette fois c'était le cas. Il coupa rapidement la musique qui résonnait dans ses oreilles avant d'enlever ses écouteurs, et de relever le regard vers elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que cette dernière avait déjà pris la parole.

« Faut qu'on discute.  
- Oh. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Arrêtes. Tu t'enfermes dans le travail et dans tout le reste parce que tu ne veux pas penser à ce qui s'est passé. Mais on sait autant l'un que l'autre que tu es atteint par ce que Louis t'a fait, ce que je comprends tout à fait, et je continue de penser que s'il débarque, il aura intérêt à vite se cacher avant que je ne fasse quoique ce soit. Tu dois parler Kurt. A part m'avoir raconté ce qui t'es arrivé, tu ne m'as rien dit sur ce que tu ressentais ou autre, et ce n'est pas normal. Je suis ta meilleure amie non ? Et puis, même si tu ne m'en parles pas à moi, pourquoi tu ne dis rien à Blaine ? Je veux dire, on sait autant l'un que l'autre que tu peux avoir confiance en lui, et puis, tu viens à peine de le retrouver, ça ne te fait pas plaisir d'avoir ces occasions de le revoir ? Toi qui passais tout ton temps à dire qu'il était avant tout ton meilleur ami, pourquoi il n'est au courant de rien ? On dirait que tu le rejettes. Tu as peur de quoi ? Il ne fera rien, mais il a le droit de savoir. J'en ai marre de mentir pour toi là-bas, et il te connait vraiment bien, la preuve, il commence à avoir des doutes. Alors si ce n'est pas toi qui lui en parle, ce sera moi qui m'en chargerais, en comptant que je ne suis pas réellement sûre que tu m'aies donné un compte rendu complet. A toi de choisir Kurt, mais je ne te laisserais pas t'enfoncer comme ça, c'est peine perdue. »

Kurt resta assez scotché devant le discours que venait de lui sortir Rachel. Certes, il était de notoriété publique qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, mais il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce qu'elle lui dise tout ça. Il eut un léger soupir avant de finir par prendre la parole, s'asseyant en face de la jeune fille.

« Non, c'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Certes il m'a frappé la semaine dernière, ce qui a mis fin à notre relation, mais ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois. C'est arrivé assez rarement, mais c'était dans certaines crises de jalousie excessives qu'il réagissait comme ça. Non, je n'en ai pas parlé avant, parce que finalement, quand j'ai vu qu'il s'était calmé et qu'il n'avait pas recommencé, je pensais qu'il avait compris la leçon, et aussi parce que je tenais, et je tiens toujours d'ailleurs, beaucoup à lui, et que je ne voulais pas me retrouver à devoir me séparer de lui. Mais je sais pas, la dernière fois, c'était la fois de trop. Je l'avais déjà prévenu que s'il recommençait, ce serait fini, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que je me retrouverais vraiment en face d'un cas comme celui-là. Et non, je n'en ai pas parlé à Blaine, rappelles toi comment ça s'est passé avec David ? Ils étaient presque en train de se battre une fois, au concert de charité, et je suis presque sûr que c'est ce qui serait arrivé si Santana n'était pas arrivée. Et je ne veux pas que, étant tout nouveau dans cette ville, il se mette déjà dans des problèmes, et encore moins par ma faute, c'est tout simplement pour cette raison que je ne lui en ai pas parlé, pas pour une quelconque question de manque de confiance en lui, parce que ce n'est clairement pas ce qui se passe à l'heure actuelle.  
- Je… Oh mon dieu Kurt. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il t'avait frappé ? On aurait réglé ça ensemble. Je suis désolée, j'aurais du remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, et j'aurais du réagir plus tôt… Je me sens tellement idiote, tu ne peux même pas imaginer.  
- Tu n'es pas idiote Rachel, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est de sa faute à lui, et aussi en partie de la mienne, parce que j'ai décidé de le cacher, et que je n'ai apparemment clairement pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ce genre de choses s'arrêtent.  
- Je t'interdis de dire que c'est en partie de ta faute Kurt. La seule erreur que tu as pu faire, c'est de l'avoir rencontré, et encore tu n'y es pour rien. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien, je te le promets. Et quant à Blaine, certes tu n'es pas d'accord pour lui en parler, mais franchement, tu devrais, il s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. »

Les paroles de la jeune fille l'avaient en partie fait réfléchir, et surtout les yeux remplis d'incompréhension et de déception –surement par rapport au comportement de Louis- que la jeune fille présentait, surement sans le vouloir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de finalement prendre la parole à nouveau.

« Je lui en parlerais, c'est promis. Je… Je suppose que tu as raison, il mérite de savoir. »

Directement après avoir pris la parole, il se saisit de son téléphone portable afin de composer un message à l'adresse du bouclé.

**A : Blaine.  
**_Hey. Okay, je sais que tu t'es inquiété, et j'aurais dû t'en parler, alors voilà. Faudrait qu'on se voit demain, après tes répétitions, ou peu importe quand, mais il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit, et je dois t'en parler. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. _

Il déglutit légèrement avant de finalement appuyer sur la touche Envoyer. Rachel avait raison, il méritait de savoir. Il la remercia du regard avant de finalement se lever afin de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci Rachel. Tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu m'aides. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose d'un point de vue extérieur, mais je t'assure que tu es sans doute la meilleure amie que je connaisse. »

Il resserra finalement son étreinte avant de finalement la lâcher. Ils finirent par s'installer sur le canapé central avant de se regarder un bon DVD, comme ils le faisaient si souvent.

**-Blaine-**

Bon Dieu, c'était franchement intense en ce moment. Les répétitions étaient longues et épuisantes, parce que les producteurs et les directeurs en demandaient de plus en plus, mais d'un autre côté, ses journées étaient rythmées d'une monotonie effrayante. Elles se résumaient à se lever, se doucher, se préparer, aller répéter, rentrer après une journée de travail avant de finalement parler avec Steven par Skype, pour ensuite aller dormir. C'était censé être ça la vie d'un habitant de New York ? Surtout qu'il était arrivé il n'y a pas si longtemps, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir réellement pu en profiter.  
Les choses avec Steven avaient finies par enfin se calmer, car malgré tout, ce dernier avait continué de se méfier des activités qu'avait Blaine. Evidemment, ça ne faisait aucun doute que Blaine voulait vraiment revoir Steven, mais il était absolument impossible pour lui de faire le premier pas et de partir sur un coup de tête pour retourner à Columbus, car son emploi du temps ne lui permettait clairement pas. Il avait bien essayé de voir avec ce dernier pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas essayer de faire le déplacement pour qu'ils se revoient ensemble, mais ça avait été un clair et pur échec, étant donné qu'il avait reçu pour seule réponse le fait que Steven, même s'il avait finalement le temps, il se voyait mal dépensé de l'argent pour arriver dans une ville comme New York, surtout qu'au final il ne verrait pas énormément le bouclé parce que celui-ci avait des répétitions. Ce n'est pas génial d'entendre un tel de manque de soutien de la part de la personne qui, officiellement en tout cas, est censée nous soutenir plus qu'autre chose. Evidemment, qu'il ne veuille pas venir, c'était une chose, mais il aurait pu le dire autrement, enfin bref. I  
Il venait tout juste de finir son appel avec Steven quand il entendit son téléphone vibrer sur la table de la cuisine –il l'avait apparemment oublié là bas-, lui signalant qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Il se leva avant de rapidement aller chercher son téléphone. A la vue du message, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il s'était longuement demandé ce qui était arrivé à Kurt pour que son changement change d'un coup, mais lui tout comme Rachel n'avaient rien voulu lui dire, ce qui était franchement perturbant. Il répondit rapidement au message de ce dernier, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

**A : Kurt.  
**_Oh, je vois. Tu ne me rassures pas vraiment, mais peu importe. Au pire, si tu ne travailles pas, tu m'attends devant le lieu des répétitions et puis comme apparemment c'est quelque chose d'assez sérieux, on va chez moi ou chez toi, histoire que tu puisses en parler sans penser au fait que quelqu'un puisse t'entendre, je sais que ça te dérange en général, de parler devant tout le monde. Ca te dit ? _

Alors Kurt lui faisait confiance. En vérité, c'était le principal. Il avait pensé, l'espace d'un instant, instant assez long d'ailleurs, que ce dernier ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour réellement lui dire ce qui se passait, ce qui aurait pu être normal vu depuis combien de temps ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et aussi car cela faisait peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Mais au final, c'était faux, Kurt lui faisait bel et bien confiance. Il sursauta légèrement quand son téléphone lui signala une réponse, ne s'attendant pas à en obtenir une aussi rapidement.

**De : Kurt.  
**_Pas de problèmes. On se retrouve après tes répétitions alors, et on aura qu'à aller chez toi, au moins je serais sûr de ne tomber sur personne. Des fois, Rachel invite des amis, il suffirait que ce soit demain, et ce serait fichu pour que je t'explique. Merci beaucoup en tout cas.  
Je te dis à demain dans ce cas, passes une bonne nuit et répètes bien demain, dis-toi que c'est bientôt fini et que vous verrez bientôt que vous avez bien fait d'autant travaillé :)_

Il sourit légèrement avant de composer une réponse à l'adresse du châtain qui devait surement être fatigué vu la quantité de travail qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps. En tout cas, c'était bien l'impression qu'il avait, étant donné qu'il le connaissait franchement bien.

**A : Kurt.  
**_On se voit demain. Et pour la pièce, on verra bien après tout, mais j'espère qu'elle fonctionnera bien. Bonne nuit Kurt, reposes toi bien surtout. A demain :)_

Il eut un sourire avant de mettre son téléphone en silencieux, d'activer son réveil pour le lendemain, et de finalement se coucher, motivé à l'idée d'être le lendemain, jour où il aurait enfin toutes les explications de Kurt.

(On passe directement au lendemain, fin des répétitions. Toujours Blaine.)

Les répétitions étaient éreintantes. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'ils faisaient les finalités, ou du moins quelque chose dans le genre, mais ils finissaient toujours par faire quelque chose de nouveau qui demandait encore plus de travail. D'ailleurs, la fatigue commençait à se voir sur le visage d'une bonne partie des comédiens, chanteurs, danseurs et tout le reste, mais dans un sens, la nuit d'ouverture se rapprochait de plus en plus, alors la motivation aussi, se lisait de plus en plus sur le visage de tous. Quand leur producteur leur fit enfin un signe leur montrant que c'était la fin de la journée de répétitions, un sourire éclaira rapidement le visage du bouclé. Il alla rapidement se doucher et se changer avant de mettre son sac sur son épaule, de saluer ses camarades, avant de finalement franchir la porte de sortie. Il reconnut facilement le châtain, appuyé contre une barrière. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant qu'il n'arrive finalement en face de ce dernier.

« Hey. Désolé pour l'attente, je n'aurais pas pensé que ça mettrait autant de temps avant qu'il ne nous fasse sortir.  
- T'inquiètes pas, c'est pour la bonne cause, je suis sûr que le résultat sera fantastique.  
- On verra bien, mais j'espère oui. Allez, on y va ? »

Le châtain en face de lui acquiesça, ce qui permis au bouclé de partir vers le métro, qu'il devait prendre pour se rendre chez lui plus rapidement, parce qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas la chance d'habiter dans la ville elle-même, un peu comme Rachel et Kurt d'ailleurs. Il avait cette fois pris soin de prévenir Steven qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'appeler, mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas répondu, à croire qu'il était occupé à autre chose, ou alors qu'il était vexé. La première option était sans doute meilleure. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il était occupé après tout. Ils finirent par arriver devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement du bouclé, après avoir enfin pris l'ascenseur. Il ouvrit la porte grâce aux clés avant de finalement rentrer dans l'appartement, suivi du châtain. Il lui montra rapidement les lieux avant de finalement lui dire d'aller s'installer dans le salon, pendant qu'il allait chercher les boissons et de quoi grignoter. Il revint rapidement dans la pièce principale, rejoignant ainsi Kurt qui s'était installé sur le canapé. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne pose le plateau sur la table basse, tournant ensuite le regard vers Kurt.

« Donc… Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?  
- Euh, ouais. C'est assez dur à dire, alors s'il te plait, promets-moi que tu ne me couperas pas.  
- Tu me fais peur là Kurt. Mais je ne te couperais pas, tu as ma promesse.  
- C'est à propos de Louis. La dernière fois, quand on a passé une partie de la journée ensemble tous les deux, quand je suis rentré chez moi, il m'attendait. Et il avait appris pas mal de choses sur toi, comme le fait qu'on était sortis pendant quelques temps. Et, il a piqué une crise de jalousie. C'est pas la première fois que ça passe comme ça à vrai dire. Mais il a fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis quelques temps en vérité. Je… Il m'a frappé. C'était déjà arrivé quelques fois, et vas savoir pourquoi, je m'étais laissé faire comme un idiot. Mais la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, je lui avais dit que s'il recommençait, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il me voyait, et il avait arrêté, ce qui m'avait rassuré. Evidemment, il continuait d'être jaloux des fois, mais sans jamais en arriver jusque-là. Sauf que cette fois il l'a fait et… Je l'ai mis dehors. Mais avant de partir, il m'a dit des choses me laissant fortement penser qu'il pourrait vouloir se venger, ou quelque chose dans le genre, et aussi que je ne m'en sortirais pas sans lui. Du coup je m'enferme dans le travail au Spotlight Dinner. Je me sens plus en sécurité là-bas, comme je suis vachement entouré. C'est aussi pour ça que je te parlais moins, parce que je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, et aussi parce que j'avais peur qu'il ne remonte jusqu'à toi, ou alors que toi, en apprenant ce qu'il s'est passé, devienne un peu comme avec l'affaire David au lycée. Et je veux pas vraiment que ça se finisse mal une fois de plus, du coup, voilà. »

Il n'était pas compliqué de remarquer l'expression de surprise mêlée à une légère colère sur le visage du bouclé. Surement ne s'attendait-il pas à ça.

« Kurt je… Oh mon dieu. Mais comment il a pu oser te faire ça ? Je sais que tu vois toujours le meilleur dans tout le monde, mais comment tu as pu rester aussi longtemps avec lui s'il te… Frappait ?  
- Je voulais pas me retrouver seul, et je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal aussi.  
- Mais lui te faisais du mal, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suppose que c'était moins important.  
- En aucun cas c'était moins important Kurt. Tu m'entends ? Tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Alors promets-moi une chose. Si jamais il essaye ne serait-ce qu'une fois de s'approcher de toi d'un peu trop près, peu importe de quelle manière, tu me préviendras, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas accepter qu'on te fasse du mal.  
- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je te l'ai dit, je veux pas que ça se finisse mal.  
- Justement, je t'aiderais à le faire partir. Ca ne se finira pas mal Kurt.  
- D'accord. Je… Je te le promets. Merci Blaine. D'être là, et tout ça.  
- C'est mon rôle d'ami, faut pas l'oublier. »

Ce qui se passa par la suite surpris légèrement Blaine. En effet, Kurt venait de poser son verre qu'il avait pris plus tôt pour aller serrer dans les bras le bouclé, se réfugiant en partie dans les bras que Blaine finit par serrer autour de lui. C'était un peu bizarre quand on connaissait leur passé, mais le bouclé savait parfaitement qu'à l'heure actuelle, Kurt avait besoin de soutien. Après tout, le triple idiot qui lui avait servis de petit-ami l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises, et même si c'était un con, Kurt s'était attaché à lui, et maintenant, il devait accepter la rupture qui s'avérait surement assez dure. Il lui frotta légèrement le dos, attendant que ce dernier ne se calme réellement.  
Sauf qu'entre temps, il n'avait pas entendu les coups frappés à la porte, ni la porte qui avait finit par être ouverte par la personne qui était présente derrière, surement parce que cette dernière avait entendu les bruits de paroles depuis le derrière de la porte. L'appartement n'étant pas très grand, le salon était assez proche de la porte d'entrée, ce qui permettait aux personnes qui étaient devant la porte de pouvoir certaines fois capter certains bruits.

« Oh. Je vois que ma surprise est légèrement gâchée. Tu prends du bon temps Blaine ? »

Le sang du bouclé se glaça quand il reconnut la voix de la personne qui avait parlé. Attendez, qu'est-ce que Steven faisait là au juste ? Il avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas mettre un pied à New York, et qu'il n'avait pas le temps et… Il avait fait le déplacement pour lui faire une surprise. Et il le trouvait dans les bras de son ex petit-ami. C'était flippant. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner de Kurt que ce dernier s'était déjà écarté et avait repris sa place sur le canapé. Il déglutit légèrement avant de relever le regard vers Steven, finissant par briser le silence franchement gênant présent dans la pièce principale.

« Steven ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je voulais venir pour te faire une surprise. Mais je suis arrivé plus tard, histoire d'être sûr que tu aurais débauché. J'ai eu ton adresse par une de tes partenaires, une certaine Wendy. Mais je crois que ce que je fais ici n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Qui c'est lui ? »

Blaine fronça légèrement les sourcils face au « lui » que venait de prononcer Steven en désignant Kurt d'un simple signe de tête. Il finit rapidement par croiser le regard vers de Steven, qui le fixait, apparemment en train d'attendre une réponse.

« C'est…  
- Je suis Kurt, Kurt Hummel. J'étais ici parce que je devais parler de quelque chose qui m'étais arrivé récemment à Blaine, et je sais qu'il m'écouterait. Et j'en conclus que tu es Steven ? Il m'a déjà parlé de toi plusieurs fois, ravi de te rencontrer.  
- Oh, que c'est mignon. Ravi de savoir que mon petit-ami est à l'écoute, vraiment. Mais ça ne me dit que pas ce que tu faisais en train de le serrer dans tes bras. Ce n'est pas vraiment ta place.  
- Je te demande pardon ? Je ne pense pas que ce geste soit vraiment déplacé sachant que Blaine est un de mes meilleurs amis. Si j'avais vraiment voulu faire quelque chose d'autre, comme l'embrasser ou quelque chose dans le genre, saches que je l'aurais probablement déjà fait, ce qui n'est pas le cas, rassuré ?  
- Ta version des faits ne m'intéresse pour ainsi dire pas vraiment. Si j'ai des questions à poser, je les poserais plus à Blaine. Et si tu partais ? A la base, je suis à pour profiter de lui, pas pour voir quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. »

C'était une sorte de combat de coqs, dont le sujet principal était Blaine, pas génial. Il fronça légèrement face au ton sec que Steven avait pris face à Kurt. Etait-il vraiment en train d'avoir ce genre de réaction vis-à-vis de Kurt ? Il soupira légèrement avant de se lever et de faire signe à Kurt de le suivre, bien décidé à le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'assister à ce genre de combat verbal. Il vit rapidement ce dernier le suivre, après avoir salué Steven qui ne prit d'ailleurs pas le temps de répondre. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, le bouclé se tourna vers le châtain avant de rapidement prendre la parole.

« Désolée que tu te sois retrouvé là-dedans. Je pensais pas qu'il allait venir.  
- T'inquiètes pas. Sa réaction est normale après tout, il veut être sûr de ne pas avoir de concurrence, même s'il pourrait avoir la délicatesse de le montrer autrement.  
- Je suppose que oui. Ecoutes, on continue notre discussion plus tard, d'accord ? Et oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit. Si t'as le moindre soucis avec l'autre idiot, enfin Louis je veux dire, tu me préviens directement.  
- Pas de problèmes. Et oui, je le ferais Blaine, c'est promis. Merci encore, pour m'avoir écouté et tout ça. A plus tard.  
- A plus tard. Je t'appellerai, ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
- Okay. A plus tard Blaine. »

Le châtain aux yeux bleus lui fit un rapide signe de la main avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la sortie du bâtiment. Le bouclé ferma doucement la porte avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le salon, où Steven l'attendait de pied ferme. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole que son petit-ami avait déjà pris la parole.

« Kurt hein ? Il me semble déjà avoir entendu ce nom quelque part, quand tu parlais du lycée surement. Je suppose que c'est lui, le fameux ami du lycée, avec qui tu étais la dernière fois. Tu sais le soir où tu aurais dû m'appeler, mais que tu n'y as apparemment pas pensé.  
- C'était lui. Quel est le problème au juste ? Je suis arrivé il y a quelques semaines seulement, je retrouve à peine une partie de mes amis de lycée.  
- Et étonnamment, pour l'instant, c'est toujours du même qu'il s'agit. Tu n'en as pas d'autres à voir par hasard ?  
- Ecoutes, j'en ai retrouvé d'autres, comme Rachel, et si tu veux savoir, je la vois bien plus souvent que Kurt, étant donné que c'est ma partenaire principale dans la pièce. C'est simplement que ces derniers temps, Kurt a des soucis, et qu'il a voulu m'en parler, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que l'écouter.  
- Et le prendre dans tes bras, évidemment. Et c'est dingue, peu importe le sujet, on en revient toujours au sujet de cette fichue comédie musicale. Des fois je me demande franchement si c'est une bonne idée de t'avoir laissé partir pour cette fichue pièce qui apparemment est devenue franchement importante, beaucoup trop à mon goût.  
- Je te demande pardon ?! Evidemment, qu'elle est importante. Ça correspond à une grande opportunité pour moi de finalement me faire connaitre. Et j'y passe une grande partie de mes journées, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Tu ne pourrais être content pour moi, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?  
- Ouais, je pourrais. Mais j'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression que tu changes Blaine, et pas dans le bon sens. Tout tourne autour de la même chose, cette fichue pièce. Ah non, y a Kurt aussi, raison de plus de me méfier. »

Le bouclé se tendit légèrement face aux paroles de Steven. Ne devrait-il pas être heureux pour lui ? Etre content de voir que Blaine avait enfin une chance de réaliser son rêve ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas au courant que c'était le rêve de Blaine, il le savait parfaitement, tout comme lui savait très bien ce qu'était le rêve de Steven : fonder un groupe qui marcherait réellement. Il sentit rapidement le regard perçant de Steven fixé sur lui, en attente d'une réponse du bouclé.

« Comment tu peux te méfier d'une pièce franchement ? C'est un des meilleurs évènements de ma vie ces derniers temps !  
- Un des meilleurs évènements ? Fantastique. Je te laisse le choix Blaine. Je reste pour le week-end ici, donc jusqu'à demain soir, où je repartirais en avion. Soit à ce moment-là tu repars avec moi, et tout se passe bien, soit tu restes ici, et je ne peux rien te promettre.  
- Je… Quoi ?! Attends, tu me demandes de choisir entre ce qui sera surement ma seule chance de vraiment pouvoir exercer dans ce qui me passionne et toi ? Tu sais qu'on est plus qu'à quelques semaines de l'ouverture ? Je suis censé partir et leur dire de trouver quelqu'un d'autre comme ça, d'un coup ?  
- Les doublures, ça existe. Je suis sûr que tu en as un tas. Je te l'ai dit Blaine, je n'aime pas ce que tu deviens. Quand je t'ai dit de partir pour New York, parce que ça t'aiderait, je pensais vraiment que ça t'aiderait, et que ça te ferait du bien.  
- Et ça m'en fait.  
- C'est bien ce que je vois. Mais apparemment, tu ne penses pas réellement à mon avis dans cette histoire.  
- Ton avis ? C'est toi qui m'as convaincu de partir je te rappelle.  
- Sans me douter du fait que ce serait aussi destructeur. »

Le dernier mot prononcé par le châtain aux yeux verts retourna l'estomac du bouclé. Il resta quelques secondes à le regarder, totalement ahuri face à l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre la parole, Steven reprit la parole.

« Okay, ça parait surement sadique. Mais écoutes moi Blaine. Je t'aime vraiment, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Je t'ai attendu pendant énormément de temps, le temps que tu sois prêt à avoir une nouvelle relation, et j'ai adoré ces mois passés avec toi. Je veux dire, ça fait presque deux ans qu'on est ensemble. Mais ce que je n'aime pas, c'est l'effet de cette nouvelle vie sur toi. Alors tu as les cartes en main maintenant.  
- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de troisième choix ?  
- En effet, il n'y en a pas. Je n'abandonnerais pas ma vie pour toi Blaine.  
- Alors tu n'es pas capable de faire des sacrifices pour moi, et je suis censé abandonner cette pièce pour être avec toi ?  
- Oui. Ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai presque toujours vécu à Columbus, toute ma vie est là-bas. Alors que toi, tu es ici depuis seulement quelques semaines, partir ne serait pas la même chose.  
- Tu ne réalises pas que ce que tu dis est d'un égoïsme énorme ? Comment tu peux poser un ultimatum pareil à quelqu'un que tu dis aimer ?  
- Tu doutes du fait que je t'aime ? C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je te demande ça. C'est pour ton bien. Et puis, il semblerait franchement que je ne sois clairement pas le seul sur le terrain des sentiments envers toi.  
- Qu… Quoi ?  
- Hummel. Tu n'as apparemment clairement pas vu comment il te regardait.  
- Il n'y a rien avec lui.  
- Peut-être pas pour toi, mais pour lui oui, surtout que je suppose qu'il est célibataire, et gay ?  
- Il est gay. Et célibataire, mais depuis même pas une semaine, et pourquoi ? Parce que son mec l'a frappé. C'est de ça qu'il est venu me parler. Alors je peux clairement te dire que c'est pas maintenant qu'il va prendre des risques en essayant de se mettre avec quelqu'un. Surtout qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il sait que l'on est ensemble, et je lui ai déjà parlé de toi.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
- Tout. Il a énormément de raisons de ne pas tenter quelque chose, et même s'il tentait, j'ai énormément de raisons de refuser.  
- Comme lesquelles ?  
- Le fait que je suis déjà avec quelqu'un que j'aime, par exemple ?  
- Je suppose que c'est une sorte de bonne réponse. Mais ça ne change rien. Je vais aller à l'hôtel pour cette nuit, et je compte sur toi pour avoir pris ta décision demain. La balle est dans ton camp Blaine. Maintenant, c'est à toi de savoir ce que tu vas en faire. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que Steven avait brièvement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se diriger vers la sortie, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
Blaine se retrouva ainsi seul dans le salon, les paroles de Steven encore en tête. Il ne pouvait pas choisir entre les deux, c'était pas possible. Il devait franchement choisir entre une de ses plus belles opportunités et son petit-ami ? Sans compter qu'il y avait aussi Rachel et Kurt ici. Et Rachel ne le pardonnerait surement jamais de partir comme ça. Et Kurt… Kurt avait besoin de lui, il lui avait assez bien montré ce soir. Mais Steven… Il aimait Steven, c'était un fait, il le savait parfaitement, même s'il était assez pesant, et que par moment il était légèrement fou dans ses paroles. Il était censé faire ce choix en un peu moins d'une journée ? Bon sang.  
Il soupira avant de rapidement se lever, aller se changer, avant de se faufiler sous les couvertures. Par chance, il ne travaillait pas le lendemain, ce qui lui laisserait le temps d'y réfléchir. Il attrapa une dernière fois son téléphone, qui était en silencieux, histoire de couper son réveil, quand il remarqua trois nouveaux messages. Un de Rachel, un autre de Kurt, et un dernier de Steven.

**De : Rachel.  
**_Kurt vient de rentrer. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux. J'en conclus qu'il t'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais il a l'air d'être plus serein, même s'il avait l'air assez inquiet par rapport à un certain Steven. C'est ton petit-ami non ? Bref, tu m'expliqueras plus tard… Si tu veux.  
Une chose Blaine, merci. Merci pour ce que tu fais pour Kurt. Ca l'aide beaucoup apparemment.  
_**  
De : Kurt.  
**_Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé. J'espère que je n'ai pas créé de problèmes entre toi et ton petit-ami. Tiens moi au courant._

**De : Steven.  
**_Saches que je suis heureux de t'avoir revu. Tes bouclettes et tes yeux m'avaient manqué. On se voit demain dans tous les cas, histoire que je connaisse ton choix. Je t'aime. Réfléchis bien._

Il soupira face aux trois messages, avant de composer une réponse rapide à chacun d'eux.

**A : Rachel.  
**_Je t'expliquerais plus tard pour Steven. Peut-être demain, ou plus tard. Et pour Kurt, c'est rien. J'ai été là quand il a eu besoin de moi, c'est normal. Content de savoir que ça a marché en tout cas. Passes une bonne nuit Rachel._

**A : Kurt.  
**_Disons que je ne penses pas que tu aies changé grand-chose à ce qu'il voulait me dire. Je t'expliquerais plus tard, pour l'instant faut juste que je réfléchisse. On s'appelle demain ? Je pense que j'ai besoin d'avoir ton avis sur quelque chose._

**A : Steven.  
**_Même si tu en doutes, content de t'avoir revu aussi, tu m'avais manqué. Et ouais, on se voit demain, et j'aurais pris ma décision. Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute manière. Je t'aime aussi._

Une fois les réponses envoyées, il éteint rapidement son téléphone, ne voulant clairement pas se retrouver face à des réponses maintenant. Il éteignit rapidement la lumière, bien décidé à essayer de dormir. La nuit allait portait conseil après tout non ? Surtout que cette nuit et la journée du lendemain s'annonçaient toutes les deux aussi longues l'une que l'autre.

* * *

**ET VOILA.  
**On en apprend plus sur Steven dans ce chapitre, alors que pensez vous de lui ? De ce qu'il demande à Blaine ?  
Et la discussion entre Blaine et Kurt alors ?  
Et la décision de Rachel de faire intervenir Blaine, vous en dites quoi ?

Le prochain chapitre arrivera sans doute en fin de semaine! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir ! **

Je suis encore une fois vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais avec les résultats du bac, pas mal de surprises sont arrivées pendant ce week-end, merci ma famille (et mon copain **). Bref, malgré tout, j'ai dit qu'il arriverait avant la fin de la semaine, et comme on est encore dimanche, j'en conclu que mon contrat a été géré cette fois.  
Comme j'ai remarqué que le fait que les chapitres soient plus long a été apprécié, en voilà un autre qui est surement aussi long (ou dans les environs ^^) que le précédent !

Et maintenant, la réponse aux reviews!

**HOP3SO : **Salut ! Alors c'est une amie qui t'a conseillé la fiction ? Tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point ça me touche! J'ai essayé de prendre ta review en compte et d'aérer, mais la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, le site a pas trop aimé, donc j'espère que cette fois, ça aura fonctionné! Dis moi si ce chapitre te captive autant, j'espère que c'est le cas en tout cas ! Merci pour ta review, ainsi que ton "courage", ça fait plaisir! :)

**Klaineuse : **Super fiction? Merci beaucoup ! L'alternative Steven/Louis et Klaine peut être pas mal, mais même moi, je ne sais pas encore tout à fait comment ça va se finir, même si j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées! Et comme tu le dis, c'est jamais facile, c'est bien connu! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre répond aux attentes que tu as pu avoir en lisant les précédents. Merci beaucoup pour la review en tout cas. :)

**Elodiie73 : **Le mot "fou" le caractérise assez bien oui ! Je t'aurais bien proposé de le taper, mais après, je sais pas du tout comment me débrouiller pour le faire sortir de l'ordinateur droit vers chez toi, mais dès que je sais, je te l'envoie! :p  
Pour Kurt, ça rassure clairement, c'est vrai. Et pour la décision de Blaine, tu vas avoir ta réponse assez vite! Et je suis super contente de savoir qu'elle te plait toujours autant ! J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, ça ne changera pas ;)

**Klaiine-Cindy : **J'avais pensé à pas mal de choses pour Steven, d'un point de vue scénario, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire "gentil" apparemment, il faut que ceux qui se mette en travers de Klaine soit détestables, j'y peux rien :') Si c'était possible d'aller lui péter les dents, je t'accompagnerais avec grand plaisir ! Et pour Blaine, tu verras bien vite !  
Contente de savoir que la discussion entre K&B t'a plu, je me doute bien que les gens posent pas mal d'attente dessus, alors j'ai eu assez peur des avis, mais apparemment, ça a plu, et ça c'est parfait *.*  
Sache que je n'aime pas vraiment Rachel dans la série, tout comme Tina d'ailleurs, alors tu n'es pas seule. Mais dans un sens, je voyais pas Rachel ne pas soutenir Kurt, c'était comme un automatisme dans ma petite tête! En tout cas, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis fière de t'avoir fait apprécier Miss Berry, parce qu'apparemment, ce n'est pas rien! ;)  
Tu viens tous les jours vérifier ? Oh mon dieu, là par contre, c'est définitivement trop mignon. Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me touche de savoir que j'ai une ou des lecteurs qui sont en train de faire ça, j'aurais jamais imaginé que je pourrais en arriver là quand j'ai commencé la fiction à vrai dire ! :'o  
La voix de Darren n'est même pas descriptible tellement elle est magnifique, elle me transporte n'importe où à vrai dire, mais les chansons tristes, c'est encore pire en fait.  
On verra bien pour la longueur de la fiction, mais je pense que je suis bien partie pour la faire durer encore quelques temps.  
J'adore tes revues à rallonge, ça me fait de la lecture à chaque fois, c'est cool ! Gros bisous! *coeur*

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **

**-Blaine- **

Le lendemain matin, son réveil fut assez chaotique. La soirée de la veille lui était revenue en tête, et les bons côtés, tout comme les mauvais, étaient revenus tout aussi vite. Et maintenant, il était encore plus perdu que la veille après que Steven soit parti. Peu importe quelle serait sa décision, il devait faire en sorte de bien la prendre, mais il devait en parler avec Rachel et Kurt. Après tout, Rachel était sa partenaire dans le spectacle, sa Janet(*), si on pouvait dire. Et il avait fait une promesse à Kurt, celle de l'aider face à Louis s'il décidait de revenir, ce qui allait probablement arriver, vu ce qu'il avait apparemment dit au châtain. Le bouclé soupira légèrement avant de se saisir de son téléphone qu'il ralluma rapidement. Assez rapidement, sa boite de réception de messages se remplit. Surement les réponses de ses camarades après ce qu'il leur avait envoyé la veille. En effet, il y avait deux messages. Un de Kurt, et un autre de Steven, mais aucun de Rachel, ce qui était assez étonnant.

**De : Steven.  
**_Je passerais tout à l'heure vers 17h30 ou 18h00. Sois prêt._

Quel message franchement engageant. Ce n'était pas réellement rassurant.

**A : Steven.  
**_Je serais là._

Il avait rapidement tapé cette réponse avant de l'envoyer. Il alla rapidement sur la discussion avec Kurt, découvrant par la même occasion le message que ce dernier lui avait envoyé, en profitant d'ailleurs pour y répondre le plus rapidement possible.

**De : Kurt.  
**_Ton message ne me rassure absolument pas Blaine. Qu'est-ce que Steven a fait au juste ? J'espère au moins qu'il ne t'a pas fait de mal. J'espère que tu m'expliqueras rapidement, surtout que Rachel est aussi perdue que moi apparemment. T'as des choses à nous dire non ? Et pas de problèmes, on s'appelle._

**A : Kurt.  
**_Désolé pour l'inquiétude. Ouais, j'ai quelques petits trucs à vous dire. Et c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de vous raconter ça au téléphone. On devrait aller prendre un café tous les trois, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ca vous dit ? _

Il reposa rapidement son téléphone sur sa table de nuit avant d'aller se doucher, et se changer. Une fois retourné dans sa chambre, après avoir aéré au maximum son appartement, il prit rapidement son téléphone, pouvant ainsi voir la réponse que Kurt lui avait envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt. Apparemment, il était assez pressé de savoir. Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du bouclé, avant qu'il ne réponde aussi rapidement.

**De : Kurt.  
**_Je viens d'en parler avec Rachel, elle est d'accord. Si tu veux on passe te chercher, on connait assez bien les lieux et les bons endroits où aller. Ca te va ? Et puis, tu penses être prêt dans combien de temps ? _

**A : Kurt.  
**_Ca me va. Vous pouvez passer maintenant, je viens tout juste de finir de me préparer. Je vous attends. _

La réponse de ce dernier, lui disant qu'ils arrivaient le plus vite possible, ne se fit pas attendre. Il alla rapidement dans la pièce principale, débarrassant ainsi les différentes affaires qui étaient restées sur la table basse suite aux évènements de la veille avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, attendant ainsi l'arrivée de ses amis. D'ailleurs, ils ne se firent pas spécialement attendre, étant donné qu'après quelques minutes, il entendit plusieurs coups être tapés contre sa porte. Il prit rapidement son sac qui était juste à côté de lui avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Il se retrouva rapidement face à ses deux amis. Il leur sourit légèrement avant de tous les deux les enlacer avant de finalement se reculer. Une fois de nouveau face à ses deux camarades, il prit la parole, un léger sourire étiré sur ses lèvres.

« On y va ? »

Les deux autres répondirent bien vite par un hochement de tête affirmatif. Il se saisit de ses clés avant de sortir de l'appartement, fermant la porte à clé une fois sorti. Rachel et Kurt l'attendaient déjà au bout du couloir. Après avoir pris l'ascenseur histoire de descendre les étages –son appartement étant au 5ème étage-, ils arrivèrent rapidement en bas et finirent par sortir. Suite à cela, il se contenta de les suivre. Après tout, comme avait dit Kurt dans son précédent message, ils connaissaient tous les deux New York bien mieux que le bouclé. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés devant l'appartement de ce dernier, il semblerait qu'aucun des trois n'avait réellement décidé de parler du sujet qui les intriguait pourtant, le pourquoi du comment des messages de Blaine. Enfin lui, ça ne l'intriguait pas, il se demandait surtout comment il allait pouvoir leur expliquer cela, mais aussi quelle décision il allait pouvoir prendre, parce que oui, il hésitait franchement. Une fois tous les trois posés dans un bus, un silence légèrement gênant s'installa, pendant lequel ils ne faisaient que s'échanger de légers coups d'œil et des sourires qui se voulaient naturels, alors que tout le monde était assez gêné.  
Ce fut pourtant la jeune Berry qui décida de prendre la parole en première. Evidemment, c'était Rachel, donc elle avait décidé de légèrement attaquer le sujet, sans pour autant le faire directement.

« Alors Blaine, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
- Oh, euh… J'ai quelques petits trucs à vous dire, par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier soir.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? (C'était Kurt qui venait de prendre la parole) C'est par rapport à Steven, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Attendez, ce nom me dit quelque chose. C'est ton petit ami non ? (Le bouclé acquiesça face aux paroles de la brune) Mais il n'est pas censé être à Columbus ?  
- C'est assez compliqué. Il a décidé de venir sans me prévenir, histoire de me faire une surprise. Enfin c'était ce que je croyais, mais c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en réalité. »

Il déglutit légèrement quand il remarqua le regard purement interrogatif que ses deux amis lui lançaient. Ouais, vu comment il avait présenté les choses, il était normal que Kurt et Rachel se posent des questions. Qui ne le ferait pas après tout ? Il soupira légèrement avant qu'il ne se décide finalement à expliquer aux deux amis présents en face de lui.

« En fait, c'est assez compliqué ces derniers temps. Une fois, j'ai raté un appel parce que j'étais avec Kurt, mais ça a été la seule fois, et Kurt, je t'interdis de t'en vouloir pour ça, mais ça avait l'air d'aller quand même. Et puis on a commencé à exposer l'idée de se voir. Sauf que personnellement, je peux pas du tout prendre l'avion pour partir jusqu'à Columbus, avec les répétitions et tout ça, et je lui ai dit, et je suppose qu'il l'a mal pris. Il m'a dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il vienne dans cette ville parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je me suis contenté de lui dire qu'on trouverait un moyen, et des trucs dans le genre. Sauf que je pensais pas qu'il allait venir. Du coup, hier soir, quand Kurt était là pour me parler de ce qui s'était passé, y a Steven qui a débarqué. Apparemment il a assez mal pris le fait que Kurt soit là, même s'il ne sait pas réellement que c'est mon ex, enfin il s'en doute, mais je ne lui ai jamais clairement dit. Et au final… Au final il m'a demandé de faire un choix.  
- Quoi ?! Attends attends attends. (C'est Rachel qui venait de prendre la parole) C'est quoi ce choix ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois choisir au juste ?  
- Et bien… Disons qu'il m'a demandé de choisir entre New York, où j'ai mon travail, une grande opportunité, vous, et Columbus, où il est. »

L'annonce qu'il venait de faire avait clairement jeté un blanc dans le bus. En le disant à haute voix, Blaine réalisait encore plus à quel point cette histoire de choix était assez sadique, et mesquine. Face aux yeux écarquillés et aux expressions franchement choquées et étonnées présents sur le visage de Rachel, et encore plus sur celui de Kurt, le bouclé prit rapidement la parole.

« Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi il a fait ça. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a convaincu de venir ici, en me disant que c'était une de mes plus belles chances, te qu'il ne fallait pas que je la rate. Sauf qu'apparemment, entre temps, il a trouvé que New York me changeait, que je prenais la grosse tête, et toute une autre suite de choses assez flippante. Donc il me demande de faire un choix. Il a d'ailleurs précisé que si je choisissais de rester ici, il ne me promettait absolument rien quant à l'avenir de notre relation, et… Je dois avouer que ça me terrifie pas mal.  
- Attends, Blaine, non. (La brune avait repris la parole) Ne me dis pas que tu hésites ? »

Le bouclé soupira légèrement, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux avant de finalement répondre à la jeune fille après avoir légèrement hésité sur la façon avec laquelle il pourrait dire cela.

« Et bien… En vérité si, j'hésite. Je sais, c'est bizarre, dans le sens où je ne veux vraiment pas partir d'ici. Je veux dire, c'est comme si cet endroit était fait pour moi. Et puis, ce serait idiot de quitter la pièce à seulement quelques semaines de la nuit d'ouverture, non ? Et puis, je t'ai fait une promesse Kurt, j'ai pas envie de te décevoir à nouveau. Mais d'un autre côté, laisser Steven partir, je me vois vraiment pas le faire. Il a toujours été là pour moi, il a attendu que je sois prêt à me relancer dans une relation, et oui, je l'aime. Alors je sais pas quoi faire du tout.  
- Tu dois t'être décidé quand ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de Kurt depuis qu'il avait commencé son récit. Il osa relever ses yeux vers lui, et la vision qui s'offrait à lui le surpris légèrement. Certes Kurt avait l'air d'assez mal vivre l'annonce du bouclé, mais c'était franchement caché par l'image de cet homme qui était mature et qui savait prendre des décisions d'adulte, et qui savait rentrer dans une discussion comme celle-ci malgré le fait qu'elle le concerne indirectement. Un léger sourire, surement imperceptible, s'étira sur les lèvres du bouclé avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« Il passe à mon appartement vers 17h30, ou 18h00. Je dois avoir pris ma décision à ce moment-là. Soit je le suis, et je pars, soit je reste ici et je le laisse partir.  
- Ecoutes, il est seulement midi. Tu as encore un peu plus de cinq bonnes heures pour profiter de New York. Ca te dit ? Je veux dire, on te fait découvrir l'endroit, en essayant de te montrer le plus de choses possibles, et puis, peut-être que ça pourra t'aider à choisir non ? Je veux dire, si tu décides de rester ici, ça veut dire qu'il faut que tu apprécies la ville, et comme tu as les mêmes horaires que Rachel, j'en conclu que tu n'as surement pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de visiter non ? (Le châtain arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole) Alors, ça vous dit ? »

Le bouclé échangea un regard avec ses deux amis avant qu'un réel sourire ne s'installe réellement sur ses lèvres. Ca lui rappelait McKinley, quand ils parlaient de l'idée de finir à New York, et maintenant, ils y étaient. Rachel et Kurt depuis pas mal de temps, et Blaine depuis seulement quelques semaines, et ils s'étaient déjà tous les trois retrouvés.

« Ca me va !  
- Ca me va aussi. »

Il put ainsi voir un sourire satisfait s'inscrire sur les lèvres du châtain. Ils finirent par sortir du bus, dans lequel ils étaient restés depuis le début. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un quartier à première vue assez agréable, et quand on regardait bien, il semblerait qu'il y ai un grand nombre de restaurants dans lesquels ils pourraient manger. Surement n'était-ce pas pour rien qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à cet arrêt et pas plus loin. Et puis, vu l'heure, il était franchement temps d'aller prendre un bon repas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Maintenant Blaine, tu vas nous suivre, et on va te faire découvrir la vie à New York. En commençant par un resto dans lequel on va assez souvent avec Rach', et d'autres fois avec d'autres amis.  
- Je vous suis ! »

Le bouclé avait répondu à Kurt avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans le restaurant que ce dernier avait désigné un peu plus tôt. Pendant quelques temps, ils restèrent à l'intérieur pour manger, alternant entre moments de silence et moments pendant lesquels ils échangeaient des dialogues assez variés. D'ailleurs, il leur était franchement redevable de faire leur maximum pour ne pas prendre un sujet qui pouvait lui faire penser au choix qu'il devrait faire en fin de journée. Ils étaient définitivement géniaux. Même s'il l'avait toujours su, ça faisait plaisir de voir que même avec le temps et la distance, leurs comportements vis-à-vis de lui n'avaient clairement pas changés, ce qui était le principal aux yeux du bouclé.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient finalement fini de manger, et ils avaient d'ailleurs payé l'addition, qu'ils avaient décidé de se partager histoire de ne pas faire d'histoire.

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à Rachel et Kurt de prendre la visite de New York de Blaine en main. Il y avait énormément de choses à New York, bien plus que ce que l'on peut penser. Ils étaient passés par énormément de lieux, tels que la statue de la liberté, ce qui est une sorte d'obligation, n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient aussi fait China Town, l'Empire State Bulding, et beaucoup d'autres.  
Au final, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois assis en plein dans Central Park, qui s'avérait être un endroit franchement agréable quand on connaissait quelques endroits calmes où l'on pouvait se poser, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de tout le monde. Le parc était assez grand, et ils n'avaient pas encore fait le tour, d'ailleurs. Mais pour l'instant, il semblerait qu'ils préfèrent rester tranquillement assis avant de reprendre leur marche à travers le parc, qui serait surement le dernier endroit qu'ils visiteraient vu l'heure qui commençait franchement à avancer. Et puis, valait mieux que Blaine soit au calme pour prendre une bonne décision, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence assez gênant fut finalement brisé par Kurt.

« Alors Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu penses de New York ?  
- Et bien, à vrai dire, c'est génial. Je pensais pas du tout qu'il y avait autant de choses à voir.  
- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu ! (Rachel venait de prendre la parole) Si on avait dû tout te montrer, on serait encore bien loin d'avoir fini ! Mais autant se concentrer sur le principal, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est vrai. En tout cas, pour ce que j'ai vu, entre cette journée et le début de mon séjour, je dois avouer que j'ai un coup de cœur pour cette ville. »

Est-ce que ça avait de l'importance dans la décision qu'il devait prendre ? Oui. Après tout, la décision qu'il devait prendre n'était pas simple, alors tout et n'importe quoi avec de l'importance. Et puis, de voir à quel tous les trois avaient été fusionnels pendant cette journée l'avait étonné, mais l'avait touché aussi. Comme quoi, malgré les plusieurs années pendant lesquelles ils n'avaient pas eu de contact, ils continuaient d'être franchement proches les uns des autres. C'est peut-être en partie le pouvoir des anciens membres des New Directions, non ?

Il fit un sourire à ses deux camarades avant que la brune ne reprenne la parole.

« Bon, je suppose qu'on va devoir arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Est-ce que ce que tu as vu de New York t'as aidé dans la prise de ta décision ?  
- Rachel ! »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, c'était la voix étonnée de Kurt qui avait résonné dans les oreilles du bouclé. On pouvait à présent voir que le châtain avait posé des yeux bleus écarquillés sur la jeune fille, surement par rapport au manque de tact dont elle venait de faire preuve. Mais c'était Rachel, on la connaissait, et on l'appréciait comme ça, aussi, alors ça ne changeait pas grand-chose ?

« Bah quoi ?  
- Non non, laisses Kurt, elle a raison de poser la question, je pense que tout le monde se pose la question depuis tout à l'heure.  
- Certes. (Il vit rapidement le châtain baisser la tête.)  
- Et pour tout vous dire, je sais pas du tout quoi faire. Une partie de moi pense et sent que cet endroit est en quelque sorte fait pour moi, mais d'un autre côté, laisser Steven partir serait aussi dire au revoir à une partie de moi, et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à faire ce genre de choses. »

Son point de vue se résumait à cela. A vrai dire, il ferait n'importe quoi pour rester ici, surtout vu l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui et tout ça, mais d'un autre côté, il semblerait que laisser Steven partir ne fasse pas parti du « n'importe quoi » qu'il pourrait faire. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'entre deux dans cette histoire, donc c'était soit l'un, soit l'autre, et ça il lui avait bien fait comprendre avec cet ultimatum, parce que le fait que Steven ne promette rien quant à eux si le bouclé restait bel et bien à New York, ça voulait tout dire, n'est-ce pas ? Un léger silence s'était installé dans leur zone du parc, avant que Kurt ne décide de prendre la parole.

« On comprend. Et si on rentrait à ton appartement ? Histoire qu'on se pose au calme, et puis si tu veux, on te laissera, histoire que tu puisses réfléchir, ce sera comme tu le souhaites.  
- Je veux bien qu'on rentre. Et vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez rester, je vous mettrais pas à la porte. »

C'est sur ces paroles que les trois jeunes gens finirent par se lever, récupérant les affaires qu'ils avaient laissé, telles que sacs, vestes, et ainsi de suite. Ils finirent rapidement par reprendre le métro, se dirigeant ainsi vers l'arrêt qui était le plus proche de l'appartement du bouclé. Une fois là-bas, ils montèrent rapidement jusqu'à son appartement qui était le 15D. Ils finirent par rentrer dans ce dernier, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon. Cette fois, pas besoin de prendre des rafraichissements, étant donné qu'ils en avaient pris un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre indiqua au bouclé qu'il était déjà 16h30. La journée était passée trop rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement, et là c'était comme s'il se retrouvait au pied du mur, sachant pertinemment que son petit-ami allait arriver bientôt, et qu'il attendait une réponse avec apparemment une certaine impatience. Il fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées par Rachel qui venait de prendre la parole avec une voix enjouée.

« Mais il est génial ton appart ! La décoration et l'agencement sont supers ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais de tels talents en décoration Blaine !  
- Ahah, en vérité une partie était déjà comme ça quand je suis arrivé, mais ouais, j'ai fait une partie de la décoration, je suis content que ça plaise.  
- Rachel a raison. J'ai pas vraiment pensé à te le dire hier soir, mais franchement, cet appart est génial. T'as de la chance d'en avoir trouvé un comme ça Blaine. Même s'il est assez isolé de New York, et même s'il semblerait que le quartier craigne un peu, t'as eu de la chance de tomber sur une occasion comme celle-ci pour te loger. »

Un sourire s'était étiré sur les lèvres du bouclé face aux compliments de ses deux amis. Malheureusement, l'expression pensive présente sur son visage n'avait apparemment pas échappé aux deux autres, ce qui fit que Rachel prit finalement la parole.

« Tu sais Blaine, si tu veux réfléchir, on peut partir, ce sera peut-être plus simple pour prendre une décision, non ? »

Il put remarquer que Kurt avait acquiescé face aux paroles de sa meilleure amie. Le bouclé soupira avant de se passer la main dans ses boucles, finissant par tourner la tête vers ses deux amis.

« J'ai l'impression de vous mettre à la porte en faisant ça.  
- Tu te tais tout de suite Blaine. (La voix de Kurt venait de retentir dans le salon) Tu ne nous mets pas dehors, c'est simplement que tu dois réfléchir à quelque chose, et si tu préfères être seul pour ça, ce n'est pas un problème, ça parait même normal à vrai dire !  
- Je… Merci à vous deux. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui. La visite de New York était géniale, et la ville est magnifique. Et même sans ça, votre compagnie a été super agréable. Mais ouais, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je sois seul pour réfléchir.  
- Alors on va partir dans ce cas. (Rachel avait commencé à se lever en parlant, suivie de Kurt) Tiens nous au courant de ta décision en tout cas, histoire que, si tu pars, on puisse venir te dire au revoir, à l'aéroport par exemple.  
- Ce sera fait, vous inquiétez pas. »

Un sourire rassurant s'était étiré sur les lèvres du bouclé en prononçant ces paroles. Il finit par se lever, Kurt et Rachel récupérant leurs affaires, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous les trois vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, Blaine les raccompagnant jusque là. Il leur offrit un sourire et les serra tous les deux dans les bras avant qu'ils ne finissent par passer la porte, Blaine la fermant derrière eux. Il finit par retourner dans le salon avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il devait prendre une décision.

**-Kurt-**

Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement du bouclé, Kurt était intenable. Et si Blaine partait ? Après tout, ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver, et lui repartait ? Il ne le voulait pas. Evidemment, il n'avait rien dit à ce dernier, ne voulant pas influencer un choix qu'il devait faire seul, mais ça l'inquiétait vraiment. Il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en bas du bâtiment, et il semblerait que Rachel hésite à prendre la parole. Surement avait-elle remarqué l'état d'excitation et d'anxiété totale dans laquelle Kurt se trouvait. En même temps, qui ne l'aurait pas remarquée ?

« Ca t'inquiète Kurt, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je… Il vient tout juste de revenir, on vient tout juste de se retrouver tous les trois. Et puis, il m'a fait la promesse de m'aider face à Louis. Et je veux pas qu'il parte, vraiment pas. Pas encore.  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit dans ce cas ?  
- Parce que c'est sa décision, et je n'ai pas à arriver là-dedans comme un cheveu sur la soupe.  
- Peut-être qu'il attendait ça justement.  
- Tu n'as rien dit non plus, je te ferais dire.  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il parte non plus tu sais. Autant pour moi, pour toi, et aussi pour la pièce. Mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est son choix, et tu as surement raison, ce n'est pas à nous de le prendre pour lui.  
- Tu penses qu'il va partir ?  
- En toute sincérité, j'en sais rien. Il a l'air franchement attaché à Steven, même si je ne l'ai jamais vu avec, mais d'un autre côté, il a l'air aussi attaché à tout ce qu'il y a ici. Alors je sais pas, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je sais que ce n'est pas la réponse que tu attendais Kurt, mais te dire que je suis sûre qu'il ne partira pas serait mentir, et je ne veux pas te mentir.  
- Je le sais, je suppose. Merci Rach'.  
- Je n'ai rien fait Kurt.  
- Tu as su me calmer.  
- Je te l'accorde. »

Le châtain offrit un sourire à la jeune fille. Ils finirent par tous les deux se diriger vers leur appartement dans Brooklyn. Le châtain, tout comme Rachel d'ailleurs, regardait souvent sa montre, sachant pertinemment que l'heure de la décision de Blaine approchait, ce qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Ils finirent par rentrer dans l'appartement, et par aller se poser dans le salon, mettant le DVD d'une comédie musicale, ayant comme idée de se divertir. Malheureusement, aucun des deux, surtout Kurt, ne réussit réellement à se plonger dans cette dernière.

Il était maintenant 17h30. Blaine pouvait les contacter n'importe quand, car après tout, Steven devait passer vers cette heure-là, ou un peu plus tard. Ils avaient fini par couper le lecteur DVD et la télévision, sachant que ces deux-là tournaient comme qui dirait dans le vide. Le silence fut rompu par Rachel, qui avait apparemment décidé de prendre la parole.

« Tu penses que Steven est déjà chez lui ?  
- J'en sais rien, et en toute sincérité, ça me tue.  
- C'est la même chose pour moi. »

Le silence finit par revenir, tous les deux posant plusieurs fois un regard sur leurs téléphones portables, en attente d'un message de ce dernier. Les minutes passaient les unes après les autres. Alors que Kurt se lever pour aller chercher à boire, deux vibrations successives résonnèrent dans le salon de l'appartement. Abandonnant toute occupation, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, les deux jeunes gens allèrent rapidement vor leur téléphone, pouvant ainsi voir qu'ils avaient tous les deux un message d'une même personne, Blaine.

**-Blaine-**

Le bouclé était longuement resté à peser le pour et le contre, n'arrivant toujours pas à prendre une quelconque décision, ou ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche de décision. Ici, il avait la pièce, New York, Rachel et Kurt, ainsi que plusieurs autres choses qu'il pourrait surement découvrir. Et à Columbus ? Il avait Steven. Mais Steven était son petit-ami depuis plus d'un an, ça changeait la donne et les proportions après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant pas mal de temps, il était resté à tourner en rond dans son appartement, essayant de rassembler assez d'idées, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas réellement. Il fut coupé par le son de plusieurs coups successifs tapés à la porte. Un rapide coup à l'horloge lui fit comprendre que ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne, Steven. Il déglutit légèrement avant de finalement se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, ouvrant cette dernière au jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière la porte, un sac avec lui. Blaine se poussa légèrement histoire qu'il puisse rentrer, et ce fut d'ailleurs le châtain qui prit la parole en premier.

« Salut.  
- Salut. »

Ca allait être assez long si leur conversation était dans ce genre-là.

« Alors, tu t'es décidé finalement ?  
- Je… J'en sais rien. Un coup je décide de partir, un coup je décide de rester. Et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de troisième solution, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?  
- Si j'avais changé d'avis, je ne serais surement pas là Blaine. Je t'ai donné une idée assez simple des choses hier non ? Ca ne t'a pas suffit ?  
- Tu me demandes de choisir entre un endroit où j'ai mes amis, un boulot, et un endroit où tu seras, ainsi que quelques amis, je suis censé savoir assez rapidement.  
- Si tu avais réellement toujours rêvé de New York, tu y serais allé plus tôt.  
- J'avais de bonnes raisons de ne pas y aller Steven, et tu le sais.  
- Je sais bien.  
- Alors pourquoi revenir là-dessus ?  
- J'essaye de t'aider à prendre ta décision.  
- Tu es tellement peu impartial.  
- Je vais pas te vendre les mérites de New York, tu le sais ça.  
- Je te rappelle que tu m'as convaincu de venir ici Steven.  
- Et je regrette.  
- C'est adorable d'attendre plusieurs semaines avant d'avoir l'idée de me le préciser. »

Le bouclé soupira longuement avant de finir par relever le regard vers le châtain qui le fixait toujours. Il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps pour une réponse, et il ne changerait pas d'avis, c'était une évidence. Il fallait qu'il se décide, et vite.

S'il restait là, la page Steven serait tournée, et c'était pas génial. Et puis, est-ce que c'était sûr que le _Rocky Horror Show_ l'aide à percer ? Non. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il partait sur le champ avec Steven, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ce dernier n'allait pas recommencer des histoires comme celle-ci plus tard ? Pas faux. Sentant toujours le regard inquisiteur du châtain sur lui, il finit par prendre la parole.

« Tu attends ma réponse, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je l'attends oui.  
- Je veux savoir une chose. Tu me demandes de choisir, mais si je décide de partir avec toi, tu m'en feras encore beaucoup des histoires comme ça ? Parce que je ne me suis pas mis avec toi pour ça.  
- Je ne peux pas te promettre quoique ce soit. Je te rappelle que c'est pour te remettre sur le droit chemin que je fais ça, ne m'en veux pas pour ça Blaine.  
- Alors il faudrait que je reste toujours comme tu le veux pour avoir une chance de bien vivre si je pars avec toi ?  
- Ca résume assez bien la chose, je suppose. »

La respiration du bouclé se coupa pendant quelques secondes. Il devait prendre une décision et vite. Un releva le regard vers son petit-ami avant de finalement prendre une décision. Est-ce que c'était la bonne ? Il n'en savait rien, et il ne pourrait pas le savoir avant un certain temps, surement. Il poussa un léger soupir avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« Alors je choisis New York.  
- Je… Pardon ? Tu peux répéter Blaine ?  
- Je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie, réaliser mon rêve. Mon rêve a toujours été New York, et pouvoir me produire sur scène. Evidemment, je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te voir partir, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu m'as convaincu de venir ici, je suppose que tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant.  
- Donc je pars, et tu ne me suis pas ?  
- C'est ça.  
- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?  
- Je suppose que oui.  
- Je ne peux plus rien te promettre pour nous.  
- Donc tu es en train de rompre.  
- Je ne suis pas en train de rompre Blaine.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce cas ? Dire que tu ne peux rien me promettre veut dire que tu ne feras pas d'efforts, donc que notre relation ne fonctionnera surement plus.  
- Là, c'est toi qui est en train de rompre Blaine.  
- Je me contente de décoder ton message.  
- Alors tu sais quoi ? Penses ce que tu veux. Je t'ai laissé une chance Blaine, t'as pas été capable de la prendre, c'est uniquement de ta faute. T'as raison, restes ici avec tes rêves et tout ça, rien ne dit qu'ils se réaliseront. Personnellement, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire, maintenant c'est trop tard. Je t'aimais vraiment Blaine, mais ce que tu deviens est nul, et j'en ai maintenant la confirmation. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne continuation. »

Avant même que Blaine puisse réagir face aux paroles de Steven, il avait déjà entendu la porte se claquer assez violemment. Il resta plusieurs secondes debout, en plein milieu du salon, totalement sous le choc. C'était fini. Il ne reverrait plus Steven. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le son de son téléphone qui vibrait. S'en saisissant, il vit rapidement le nom de Steven indiquant que ce dernier venait de lui envoyer un message. Ignorant celui-ci, préférant ne pas le lire tout de suite, il envoya rapidement un message à Kurt et Rachel. Steven attendrait.

**A : Kurt, Rachel.  
**_Je lui ai posé plusieurs questions, et quand j'ai vu ses réactions, j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion. Je reste._

Une fois ce message envoyé, il quitta rapidement la discussion commune avant de retourner sur le menu de la boite de réception. Le nom de Steven était toujours en gras, signifiant que Blaine avait toujours ce même message en attente. Il allait bien devoir le lire après tout. S'asseyant doucement sur le canapé, il finit par appuyer de son doigt sur la case qui correspondait à son fil de discussion avec Steven.

**De : Steven.  
**_J'aurais pensé que tu partirais avec moi. A croire que je ne te connais pas réellement. N'essayes même pas de reprendre contact avec moi Blaine. Finalement, tu as raison, je suis bien en train de rompre. Je préfère encore laisser une chance à des gens qui en valent la peine, et qui ne finiront pas par me lâcher pour leur rêve, mais aussi parce qu'ils retrouvent des amis de lycée là-bas. Tu les avais perdu de vue Blaine, et d'un coup ça y est, tu ne peux pas les quitter ? Je ne te comprendrais jamais. Sur ce, bonne continuation Blaine, content de t'avoir connu._

Il resta longuement en train de relire plusieurs fois le message de celui qui était maintenant son ex petit-ami. C'était douloureux à dire, vraiment, tout comme le fait de lire le message qu'il avait reçu. Il déglutit légèrement avant de composer une réponse, les doigts tremblant toujours.

**A : Steven.  
**_Je suppose que ton avis ne changera pas là-dessus. Tu n'avais pas besoin de rompre, je pensais que même si c'était à distance, notre relation avait une chance. A croire que moi aussi, je ne te connaissais apparemment pas réellement. Ces gens comme tu l'as dit, ont totalement changé ma vie de lycée, et m'ont permis de m'affirmer. Ils m'ont changé Steven, et tu ne connais clairement pas les raisons de notre éloignement, et ça se voit. Alors sur ce, je suppose que je peux te dire bonne continuation également, même si j'aurais jamais pensé qu'on en arriverait jusque-là, et que ça me fait clairement mal._

Il reçut comme une décharge quand il appuya sur la touche « Envoyer ». Il allait devoir tourner la page Steven maintenant, parce qu'elle ne se tournerait clairement pas toute seule. C'était terminé, il était New Yorkais maintenant. C'était fini. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par deux messages successifs. Il espéra pendant un léger moment que ce soit Steven, mais la présence des noms "Kurt" et "Rachel" fit apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres malgré tout.

**De : Rachel  
**_Tu restes ? Je dois avouer que ça me rassure. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ? Sinon je vais jusqu'à chez lui et je lui refais le portrait. Personne ne touche à mon bouclé, non mais._

**De :** Kurt.  
_Je suis tellement heureux de savoir que tu restes. J'espère quand même que ça ne s'est pas mal terminé avec Steven, il faudra que tu me racontes, si tu le veux bien évidemment. Merci de nous avoir tenu au courant en tout cas, et aussi d'avoir finalement décidé de rester. Ca aurait été idiot qu'on se retrouve à nouveau à se perdre alors que tu viens à peine de revenir, non? _

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du bouclé face aux messages de ses deux amis. Il composa rapidement une réponse à chacun des messages avant de couper son téléphone, ne voulant pas se retrouver une fois de plus face aux messages de Steven.

**A : Rachel.  
**_Content de savoir que ça te rassure. Je te raconterais surement demain, pendant notre pause ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et t'inquiètes pas, il m'a pas touché, mais merci pour ton inquiétude, elle me va droit au coeur. _

**A :** Kurt.  
_Heureux ? Ca me fait plaisir Kurt, tu peux même pas imaginer. Pour Steven, ça s'est mal terminé, dire le contraire serait mentir. Et oui, je suppose que je te dirais ce qu'il s'est passé oui. Et comme tu le dis, ça aurait été franchement idiot qu'on se perde de vue tous les trois à nouveau, alors que je viens à peine de finalement vous retrouver._

* * *

(*) : Janet est le personnage féminin principal de _The Rocky Horror Show_, c'est aussi celui que Rachel a interprété dans l'épisode 2x05 de Glee, lors d'un épisode dédié à la comédie musicale en question.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

Encore un chapitre qui est terminé. Je suis impatiente de connaitre vos avis sur celui-là.  
Sinon, j'ai pu voir que le nombre de reviews a considérablement augmenté avec le dernier chapitre (+4), alors merci beaucoup pour votre soutien !

Le prochain arrive bientôt, c'est promis !


	9. Chapitre 8

**Me revoici ! **

Avec comme promis un nouveau chapitre. Alors je suis désolée si la présentation se retrouve à être différente, c'est simplement qu'ayant un nouvel ordinateur, j'ai aussi eu un nouveau traitement de texte, qui m'a fait perdre tous mes repères :')

Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre, mais d'abord, la réponse aux reviews !

**ChrystelleB : **En effet, ton nom m'est inconnu pour l'instant. Contente de savoir que ce chapitre, surtout sachant que tu suis l'histoire depuis le début, t'as motivée à laisser ta première review ! Surtout qu'elle est franchement encourageante, merci beaucoup :) En espérant que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !

**HPO3SO :** Je suis aussi là pour suivre les conseils des lecteurs, après tout c'est vous qui la lisez, et suivez ;) Tu trouves ça mieux comme ça ? Tant mieux. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Elodiie73 : **Elle te plait toujours autant ? Ca me rassure !  
Bah écoutes, je te réserve la première place pour lui refaire le portrait si j'arrive à le faire sortir ;) Disons que c'est une forme d'amour trèèèèès spéciale, qui n'est surement pas de l'amour d'ailleurs :p Pour les réactions de Kurt, tu auras plus de détails au fur et à mesure de la fiction, même si c'est surement évident. T'inquiètes pas, je suis une pure Klaineuse moi aussi ;)  
Voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Klaineuse: **Super chapitre ? Mon dieu, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir!  
Steven est bête, en effet, et pour Klaine, tu verras bien ;) T'inquiètes pas, t'as pas à t'excuser, je suis dans le même cas, personne fait de remarques à Blainey sans me passer sur le corps ;)  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant dans ce cas :D

**Klaiindy:** Tu y as cru ? Gosh, c'était le but du chapitre, je suis contente d'avoir réussi ! Je me sentais obligée de faire faire ce genres de choses à Rachel et Kurt, ce sont pas ses amis pour rien après tout ;) Pour Kurt, t'inquiètes pas, on le voit un peu plus dans ce chapitre, et peut-être que tu seras contente, je l'espère en tout cas ;)  
J'aime pas Rachel pour les mêmes raisons d'ailleurs, mais c'est clair que quand elle est avec Kurt, j'arrive à la supporter, ils font la paire tous les deux je trouve, donc je voulais utiliser ce côté là pour ma fiction ^^Pour Tina, disons que c'est la même chose. Depuis qu'elle est plus avec Mike, elle m'exaspère, toujours en train de vouloir avoir tout, et puis ouais, le viol au Vicks a clairement finit de m'achever. Je suis bien contente qu'on la voit moins depuis quelques temps, ça me fait du bien!  
C'est dingue, quand tu parles d'un merveilleux homme aux cheveux châtains, je crois savoir de qui tu parles ;) Le voir malheureux comme ça c'est chiant, ouais. Ta logique des choses est assez intéressante d'ailleurs ! Pour les sentiments, tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure de la fiction ;)  
Steven est un idiot, je pense que c'est la réponse à ta question, et ça comprend toutes les hypothèses que t'as pu faire ;)  
Je voulais justement rappeler un peu l'histoire Karofsky, donc non, tu te fais d'idées, c'est une arrière pensée à avoir ;)  
Mon dieu, dis pas ce genre de choses sur ce que j'écris, je crois que je vais finir par mourir à chaque fois que je vois tes reviews, t'es adorable! Mais franchement, tant mieux si ça te plait :D Ca me fait aussi plaisir de voir que je suis « récompensée » au fur et à mesure aussi *-*  
J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de limites de mots, j'aime tellement la longueur de tes reviews, ça me fait une certaine lecture, même si des fois je galère un peu pour répondre tellement j'ai peur d'oublier des points ;)  
T'inquiètes pas, j'ai ce genre de réactions aussi quand je suis enthousiaste :') Et voilà ta suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira ! Gros bisous *coeur & gros calin*

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **

**-Blaine-**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que l'évènement Steven était passé. Ces quelques jours avaient été accompagnés par un silence radio de la part de ce dernier, qui avait apparemment vraiment fait ce dont il parlait, couper les ponts avec Blaine, et ne plus prendre de nouvelles de ce dernier. Est-ce que Blaine le vivait bien ? Bien sur que non, comment voulez-vous bien vivre le fait que votre petit-ami vous ai lâché parce qu'apparemment, vous tourniez mal et que vous ne vouliez pas le suivre ? Personne ne le vivrait bien, c'était un fait. Du coup, ces derniers temps, il ne faisait plus grand chose, se contentant de se concentrer sur ses répétitions, ce qui fait que même chez lui, ou ailleurs, il avait toujours son texte avec lui, ce qui pouvait être un assez bon échappatoire. En effet, il relisait souvent ses textes et paroles de chansons, bien plus qu'avant. Il avait beau avoir vu Rachel tous les jours, et beaucoup correspondre avec Kurt par messages, il n'avait rien expliqué à ses deux amis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être ne se sentait-il pas prêt, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

D'ailleurs, il avait appris par Kurt que Santana allait bientôt revenir en ville. Même s'il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle était partie, le bouclé était assez enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir l'hispanique, car cette dernière, avec ses remarques et commentaires acerbes, lui avait pas mal manqué ces derniers temps, même énormément d'ailleurs. Par contre, c'était aussi une mauvaise idée, parce que si Rachel, ou Kurt, ou même les deux, lui parlaient du manque d'explications qu'avait Blaine en ce moment, elle ferait tout pour lui tirer les vers du nez, vraiment tout. Et il n'était pas vraiment tenté par cette idée.

Alors qu'il avait finit les répétitions pour aujourd'hui, le bouclé venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte de sa loge pour en sortir, sauf que ses plans furent rapidement interrompus par la présence devant sa porte de Rachel, les bras croisés, et les sourcils froncés. Oh, ça allait barder pour lui, merde. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole que la brune avait déjà commencé à parler, d'un ton assez autoritaire d'ailleurs.

« Bon, Blaine. Tu vas arrêter tout de suite ton cinéma. Tu nous as promis de nous expliquer ce qui t'étais arrivé par rapport à Steven, et on attend toujours.  
- Rachel, c'est bon, je t'assure, je vais bien.  
- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu t'enfermes dans les répétitions et dans ton texte, et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que l'arrivée prochaine de la première te fait stresser, parce que même moi je ne fais pas ça.  
- C'est pas grand chose Rach'…  
- Pas grand chose ? A d'autres Blaine. Peut-être que tout le monde croit à tes sourires, mais ce n'est clairement pas mon cas, et si Kurt te voyait, il te dirait la même chose. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Blaine ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais.. »

Le bouclé soupira légèrement avant de finalement rentrer à nouveau dans sa loge, proposant d'un geste à Rachel de se joindre à lui. Il ferma la porte derrière elle avant d'aller s'installer en face de la jeune fille, qui s'était d'ailleurs déjà installée. Evidemment, se contenter de lui faire un sourire ne suffirait pas, il n'avait plus le choix maintenant, c'était un fait. Il fit une légère grimace avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

« Au début, je pensais sincèrement le suivre, mais j'hésitais. Et du coup, je lui ai demandé si, si jamais je le suivais, il me poserait d'autres ultimatums de ce genre. Et sa réponse allait franchement influencer mon choix. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu Rachel ? Qu'il ne recommencerait pas uniquement si je me tenais à carreaux, donc si j'étais celui qu'il voulait que je sois. Et ça m'a stressé, je me suis demandé pourquoi ça se passait comme ça, du coup j'ai rien dit. Je suis resté pendant quelques secondes en train de réfléchir, pendant que lui faisait tout pour connaître ma réponse. Du coup, je lui ai dit que je resterais ici. En guise de réponse, j'ai eu le droit à quelqu'un que je pensais connaitre qui m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien promettre pour la suite de notre relation et… (le bouclé ravala doucement un sanglot) il a finit par rompre. Il m'a sortit une longue tirade qui ne cesse de revenir dans ma tête sans cesse, et avant que j'ai le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, il était déjà parti en claquant la porte. »

Il pouvait facilement voir le regard choqué de la jeune fille face au récit que venait de lui raconter Blaine. Ouais, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à de telles choses. A croire que, sans le vouloir, il lui avait cloué le bec, ce qui était franchement rare. Mais ce n'était pas une réjouissance pour autant, ça prouvait franchement que sa situation était complexe. Il avait pendant quelques temps hésité à lui parler du message que Steven lui avait finalement envoyé, qui était encore plus douloureux que le reste, mais à vrai dire, il ne voulait pas rendre la jeune fille encore plus mal. Peut-être en parlerait-il plutôt à Kurt, ou quelque chose dans le genre. La brune finit par reprendre la parole, apparemment en partie remise de ses émotions.

« Viens manger à la maison. Je sais que ça ne changeras rien à ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais rester enfermé chez toi, et surtout ne parler à personne n'aidera en rien. Après tout, c'est chez toi que ça s'est passé, et rester là bas n'est probablement pas bon pour toi.  
- Je… Rachel c'est adorable. Faut juste que je passe prendre quelques affaires chez moi, mais t'as qu'à m'accompagner. Et après ouais, on ira à ton appartement. »

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui proposerait ça. Il l'aurait plus vu continuer à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment et ainsi de suite. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'ils ne finissent par tous les deux quitter la loge du bouclé. Ils prirent tout d'abord le métro jusqu'à son appartement, où il récupéra quelques affaires, et en déposa d'autres, avant de prendre à nouveau ce même métro pour aller jusqu'à Brooklyn, le quartier où était l'appartement de Rachel et Kurt. Il suivit cette dernière dans les rues, puis dans les escaliers qui les menèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de la brune et du châtain.

Rachel fit rapidement coulisser la porte afin de rentrer dans l'appartement, rapidement suivie par Rachel. Elle se contenta, comme à son habitude d'un :

« Kurt, je suis rentrée ! »

Elle avait toujours fait comme cela, parce que les trois quarts du temps, Kurt était rentré avant elle, surtout depuis qu'il n'était plus avec Louis, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à faire en dehors d'être à l'appartement à une heure pareille. L' heure du repas du soir était déjà passée, mais en général, ils faisaient quand même en sorte de manger ensemble.

Alors que le châtain passait le rideau qui séparait sa chambre et le salon, il fut légèrement surpris en voyant le bouclé sur le pas de la porte. A vrai dire, les messages qu'il lui envoyait ces derniers temps n'étaient pas très clairs et précis, il s'était mis en tête qu'il voulait essayer d'éviter les discussions, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié, sauf que c'était apparemment, et heureusement, faux. Il eut un léger sourire avant de laisser échapper quelques paroles.

« Blaine ! Je suis content de te voir ici ! Je suppose que c'est Rachel qui t'a proposé de venir ?  
- Euh ouais, c'est ça. (Le bouclé eut un léger sourire) Et du coup je me suis dit que j'allais venir, ça me permettrait de mettre quelques petites choses au clair, parce que je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment été très clair ces derniers temps. Enfin non, Rachel, depuis tout à l'heure, t'as un peu plus d'informations, mais bon. »

Il lui offrit un léger sourire avant de finalement passer le pas de la porte imposante, la refermant d'ailleurs derrière lui. Il rendit leur sourire aux deux jeunes gens présents en face de lui, avant que la brune ne décide de prendre la parole.

« Si on doit parler, autant faire ça en face d'un bon repas, ça vous tente ? Parce que je commence à avoir faim, personnellement.  
- Allons-y ! »

Les deux garçons avaient pris la parole en même temps avant qu'ils ne se dirigent finalement vers la table où ils allaient manger le repas, sauf Rachel qui était allée chercher le repas en question. Elle revint assez vite, les assiettes encore chaudes entre les mains, contenant un repas que Kurt avait apparemment préparé avec attention.

« Heureusement que tu as pris l'habitude de faire à manger pour plus que deux Kurt, sinon on aurait surement du nourrir Blaine avec des restes, ou un truc dans le genre.  
- Je suppose que j'ai bien fait oui. (Face au regard interrogateur de Blaine, le châtain expliqua rapidement) Depuis que Rachel participe à des pièces, ça lui arrive souvent de ramener des gens, de temps en temps, ou même des fois c'est des amis qui passent par là et qui décident de venir nous voir, du coup on a pris l'habitude d'être toujours prêts à recevoir des personnes en plus.  
- Oh, c'est ingénieux de votre part à tous les deux. Mais… Quand personne ne vient vous voir, vous faites comment pour finir le reste de nourriture ?  
- Oh, t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on s'en sort toujours pour recycler ce qu'il reste d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Après avoir parlé, Rachel offrit un sourire aux deux jeunes garçons présents face à elle. Une fois tous les trois avec des assiettes remplies face à eux, le châtain aux yeux bleus finit par prendre la parole, pendant qu'ils mangeaient tous les trois.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été très clair ces derniers temps, et pas qu'avec moi apparemment. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je… Je suppose que c'est le temps d'adaptation.  
- Quoi ?  
- Le temps que je réalise, en quelque sorte.  
- Il est parti, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le bouclé acquiesça doucement et tristement face à la question du châtain. Il était parti, et l'avait laissé surtout, sans se retourner. La seule chose qu'il avait fait, c'était lui envoyer ce message assez flippant, et ça il devait l'accepter.

« Je lui ai demandé s'il me ferait d'autres histoires comme celle-là si jamais je le suivais. Sa réponse était assez… Originale, et pas vraiment rassurante. En gros, il ne m'en referait pas, uniquement si je continuais d'être celui qu'il voulait, parce qu'apparemment, ici je prends la grosse tête, et pas mal d'autres trucs.  
- Attends, ce… (Le châtain hésita quelques secondes sur les mots à prendre) cet idiot est en réalité contre le fait que tu réalises ton rêve ?  
- Je suppose.  
- Oh… Il s'est passé quoi du coup ?  
- Je lui ai dit que je restais, mais ça vous le savez tous les deux.  
- Il a mal réagi n'est-ce pas?  
- Et bien disons que… (le bouclé fut encouragé par un regard de Rachel) Comme je l'ai expliqué à Rach' tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien me promettre pour notre relation à cause de mon choix, du coup je lui ai demandé s'il était en train de rompre et… Au début il me certifiait que non, et il a finit par me lancer une longue tirade en pleine face disant qu'il m'avait laissé une chance, que j'aurais du la saisir et ainsi de suite. Au final j'ai même pas eu le temps d'encaisser et de répondre qu'il était déjà parti, en claquant la porte. Je me suis imaginé, l'espace d'un instant, qu'on avait nos chances mais… Il m'a envoyé un message me disant que c'était fini. C'était assez douloureux, pour ne pas dire totalement. »

Il croisa à nouveau le regard peiné des deux jeunes gens. Il avait déjà croisé celui de Rachel plus tôt dans la journée, et celui de Kurt, il le connaissait pour ainsi dire presque par coeur, surtout qu'il l'avait vu quelques temps plus tôt suite à l'incident Louis. Le bouclé avait passé son temps à dire qu'il aiderait Kurt, mais avec ces derniers évènements, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas, il était vraiment idiot. Il fut coupé par Rachel qui avait pris la parole.

« Attends, tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ce message plus tôt. Je suppose que c'est pas pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je… (Le bouclé baissa le regard quelques secondes) Il était assez dur disons.  
- Montres-le nous. (Le châtain venait de prendre la parole) Si ça ne te dérange pas, évidemment. »

Il hésita quelques secondes, mais il ne pouvait plus réellement reculer maintenant. La brune s'était rapprochée de Kurt pour pouvoir lire derrière son épaule dès qu'il aurait le téléphone entre les mains. Une légère grimace sur le visage, le bouclé prit son téléphone, le dévérouillant au passage, avant d'aller sur la conversation de Steven, essayant de ne pas relire le message encore une fois, avant de le passer au châtain. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent pendant quelques temps interdits face au message de Steven(*) avant que le châtain ne prenne la parole d'une voix assez forte.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que je vais dire Blaine, mais ce mec est un con. Tu réalises qu'il te fait une remarque pour avoir voulu réaliser ton rêve ? A la limite, les remarques sur Rach' et moi, c'est pas le plus important, mais ce qu'il dit sur le fait que tu voulais réaliser ton rêve… Je sais que maintenant tout de suite, tu ne t'en rends surement pas compte, mais je peux t'assurer que tu seras probablement bien mieux sans lui. Il te mettait la pression, même si tu t'en rendais pas compte, j'en suis sûr.  
- Kurt a raison. (La brune venait de prendre la parole) Ce mec est un idiot. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il est juste jaloux du fait que tu aies une chance de réaliser ton rêve alors que lui non, même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est que le sien. Mais je pense que tu peux être heureux d'être sans lui, dis toi que tu pourras avancer avec beaucoup moins d'embuches maintenant. »

Les paroles de ses deux amis étaient à la fois rassurantes, mais aussi assez dures pour lui. Heureusement qu'il avait fini de manger, il ne pourrait surement plus rien avaler à l'heure actuellement tellement son estomac était serré, et surtout quand il voyait à quel point il se sentait mal. Steven n'avait jamais été comme ça, et là, c'était fini. Ils avaient surement raison, ça ferait une embuche de moins, mais d'un autre côté, cette embuche l'aidait aussi à avancer, parce qu'inconsciemment, il vouait aussi rendre son petit-ami, enfin ex petit-ami fier de lui. Quelle serait sa motivation maintenant franchement ?

« Ouais, je suppose que vous avez raison. Mais il me motivait sans le savoir, vous savez ? Je veux dire, je restais avec cette idée de le rendre fier, et maintenant, je ne peux plus vraiment penser à ça et… Je vois pas trop ce que je peux prendre d'autre comme motivation.  
- Je t'arrête de suite. (Le châtain venait de poser ses couverts avant de relever le regard vers le bouclé) Tu peux trouver des tas d'autres motivations. Je veux dire, penses à ton frère, tes parents. Ou aussi, penses au producteur et à tes collègues, ils seront plus qu'heureux que la pièce marche, et dans tous les cas ce sera en partie grâce à toi, parce que tu es le personnage masculin principal. Et surtout, penses à Rachel et moi, on sera fier de toi quoiqu'il advienne, d'accord ? »

Les paroles de Kurt arrivèrent droit au coeur du Blaine. Il ravala doucement les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, espérant d'ailleurs que ses deux amis n'aient rien remarqué. C'était un trop plein d'émotions ces derniers temps. Entre Steven, et maintenant cette belle tirade de la part du châtain, le bouclé n'était plus vraiment sûr de pouvoir accepter quoique ce soit de plus.

**-Kurt-**

Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Blaine que quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes il y avait eu cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux face aux paroles qu'il venait de dire, mais il était clair que ce n'était pas tout ce dont avait besoin le bouclé. Il avait apparemment essayé de ravaler ses larmes, mais le châtain avait facilement remarqué ces dernières. Après tout, il connaissait le bouclé par coeur, et il était certain que pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait pas changé, ou alors pas en tout point, si ce n'était le fait qu'il avait ENFIN décidé de laisser ses cheveux sans ce fichu casque de gel, même si ce dernier était assez classe.

Apparemment, Rachel aussi l'avait remarqué. Ils échangèrent tous les deux un rapide regard, et sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, Rachel avait décidé de débarrasser la table avant de finalement la quitter, partant directement dans sa chambre. Enfin si, vu le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, elle s'était mis dans la tête de les laisser tous les deux. Charmant. Qu'avait-elle encore en tête au juste ? Aucune idée. Il releva le regard vers le bouclé avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« C'est pas la peine de rester sur ces chaises, on a qu'à aller vers le canapé, non ? »

Okay, approche assez flippante, même totalement flippante. Quoique peut-être pas totalement. Disons qu'il y a pire, même si à l'heure actuelle, il ne voyait pas trop quoi. Il fit un léger sourire au bouclé qui finit par lui rendre, avant qu'il n'acquiesce, tous les deux finissant par se diriger vers les canapés. Le châtain lui sourit avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

« Je crois qu'on a plusieurs options. Soit on sort pour te changer les idées, soit on reste là et on regarde un DVD, soit on continue de parler. Si tu veux combiner le DVD et la discussion, faudra que tu choisisses sagement le film en question par contre.  
- Je connais ton attachement aux films Kurt, t'inquiètes pas! (Le bouclé laissa échapper un léger rire) Mais je dois avouer être assez tenté par le film. Par contre hors de question que je le choisisse, tu t'en charges.  
- Rêves Blaine, tu choisis.  
- Si c'est moi qui choisis, tu sais déjà ce que je vais choisir.  
- Je suppose que je sors Harry Potter ?  
- Bingo ! Par contre je te laisse choisir parmi les huit.  
- Bon… C'est pas cool de me faire faire ce choix Blaine. Disons le deuxième d'accord ?  
- Chambre des Secrets ? C'est un de mes préférés, évidemment que ça me va !  
- Alors c'est parti ! »

Le châtain eut un sourire légèrement attendri face à l'air totalement infantile qui était apparu sur le visage de Blaine face à la mention d'Harry Potter. Il était définitivement un Potterhead(**) lui. Il inséra rapidement le DVD dans le lecteur DVD avant de s'emparer de la télécommande, d'aller s'installer dans le canapé en face de la télévision, se retrouvant par la même occasion à côté de Blaine. Il fit rapidement les réglages nécessaires avant de finalement appuyait sur Play.

Au début, ils étaient franchement concentrés dans le film, sursautant par moment lors de passages qu'ils connaissaient pourtant par coeur, et qu'ils pouvait appréhender sans problèmes. Sauf que ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant de connaître ce film par coeur. Par contre, après, cette séance de cinéma avait facilement tourné à une séance de théâtre, ou quelque chose dans le genre, parce que tous les deux passaient leurs temps à dire les répliques du film avant que les acteurs ne les disent.

Au final, ils passèrent plus de deux heures devant ce film, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, en train de dire les répliques du film. Ce fut uniquement lors du générique de fin que le silence arriva finalement dans le salon, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune réplique à dire. Quelques remarques face aux différences entre les livres et films furent exposées par le bouclé, comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry Potter en réalité. Le châtain se releva afin de remettre le CD dans sa boite et cette dernière à sa place, en profitant d'ailleurs pour éteindre le lecteur DVD. Avant de décider d'éteindre la télé, il tourna le regard vers le bouclé avant de commencer à parler.

« Une chaine musicale, ça te tente ?  
- Tu penses parler à qui là ? Bien sur que ça me tente. »

Après tout, qui disait chaine musicale disait musiques, alors dans le fond, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient demander de plus ? Il en mit rapidement une en marche avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé, se tournant ensuite vers Blaine, décidant au final de prendre la parole.

« Tu sais Blaine, j'ai cru remarquer que ces derniers temps, tu te renfermais sur toi même et sur les répétitions, à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Steven. C'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je… Oui, je suppose que c'est le cas.  
- Tu ne devrais pas. Je sais que c'est une sorte de réflexe, je l'ai moi même fait très souvent, surement trop souvent, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Et s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris, c'est que ça n'aide catégoriquement pas de se renfermer comme ça.  
- Je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose tu sais ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Quand je ne suis pas occupé, j'ai l'impression que tout me ramène à lui. Tu sais que j'ai pris l'habitude d'essayer de me connecter aux heures habituelles de nos appels pour essayer de l'avoir ? Mais il a dû me bloquer, ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Kurt frissonna légèrement face aux paroles de Blaine, et surtout par rapport au ton qui résonnait dans ses paroles, et aussi par rapport au regard de ce dernier. Kurt avait toujours trouvé les yeux de Blaine extraordinaires, autant pour la couleur que pour le fait qu'ils montraient toutes ses émotions. Mais des fois, c'était légèrement dommage.

« Raison de plus pour l'oublier. Ca prouve qu'il a tourné la page, ou qu'il essaye, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles rester enfermé dans tes regrets non ? Surtout que tu n'as clairement aucun regret à avoir. Tu as fait le bon choix. _The Rocky Horror Show _est clairement une opportunité non négligeable, et si tu avais décidé de retourner à Columbus, je crois que tu aurais eu le droit à une leçon de morale de la part de Rach' et moi. Ne regrettes pas Blaine, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que tu ne réalises pas ton rêve. Sauf qu'un rêve, c'est bien plus important que le reste, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je… Oui, en effet. »

Le châtain hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement poursuivre.

« Je pense que j'ai quelque chose pour toi. C'est une chanson que j'ai entendu il y a quelques temps, et les paroles sont assez belles, j'espère que tu comprendras ce que je veux dire à travers cette chanson Blaine. Je sais que ça marche bien en général. »

**-Blaine-**

C'était assez flippant. Il se demandait à quel genre de musique il allait avoir le droit. Il vit rapidement Kurt couper le son de la chaîne musicale avant de le revoir rapidement mettre en route l'ordinateur présent sur la table basse. Il était surement en train de chercher le fond musical de la musique. Et d'ailleurs, les premières notes résonnèrent rapidement, avant que Kurt ne finisse par commencer à chanter.

« _Oh oh_

_Ever wonder about what he's doing?_

_How it all turned to lies?_

_Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Eh, eh, eh »_

Les paroles de la chanson résonnèrent longuement dans les oreilles du bouclé. La voix de Kurt embellissait, comme souvent, la musique elle même, la voix du châtain et la musique s'accordant comme qui dirait parfaitement, en tout cas au gout du bouclé. Il continua de fixer le châtain, tout en se concentrant sur les paroles, comme lui avait demandé ce dernier.

_« Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

_More than just a couple times_

_Why do we fall in love so easy?_

_Even when it's not right_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_

_And does it make you wanna cry?_

_When you're out there doing what you're doing_

_Are you just getting by?_

_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by? »_

Les paroles étaient réelles, et correspondaient plus ou moins à sa situation, même s'il était assez complexe de se reconnaitre dans une musique. Evidemment, il était tout à fait du genre de Kurt d'essayer de faire plaisir aux gens, ou d'essayer de leur faire passer un message, par l'intermédiaire d'une chanson. Toute personne le connaissant le savait parfaitement, ou alors c'est que la personne ne le connaissait pas.

_« Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try »_

Les dernières notes de la musique(***) résonnèrent dans le salon, et la dernière note, tenue par Kurt, finit par s'effacer. Le silence revint dans le salon, et ramena le bouclé à la réalité. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que le bouclé se rendit compte que quelque chose d'humide coulait le long de ses joues. Passant rapidement une main sur cette chose, il se rendit rapidement compte que c'était des larmes. Toutes les larmes qu'il avait essayé de retenir ces derniers temps ressortaient les unes après les autres. En même temps, comment ne pas craquer face à des paroles telles que celles-ci ? C'était impossible, réellement impossible.

Il essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues avant de finalement se lever du canapé sur lequel il était resté tout ce temps, se dirigeant directement vers Kurt pour le serrer dans ses bras. Une étreinte, c'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais il en avait juste besoin, vraiment besoin.

« Merci Kurt. Juste… Merci. »

Il sentit rapidement que le châtain venait de lui rendre son étreinte, ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire sur les lèvres du bouclé. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux séparés, Kurt décida de remettre le son de la télévision, histoire qu'il puisse continuer à profiter des musiques qui étaient passées par la chaîne musicale. Le bouclé finit par se retourner vers Kurt avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu m'aides beaucoup par rapport à Steven, alors juste, dis moi, t'as eu des nouvelles de Louis ? Et toi, comment tu te sens ?  
- J'ai pas vraiment de nouvelles non, pour l'instant c'est silence radio, à croire que finalement ses menaces n'étaient pas si sérieuses que ça. Et du coup, je vais bien aussi, je suppose que l'un va avec l'autre, en général, non ?  
- Je continuerais quand même de me méfier à ta place, mais si pour l'instant t'as pas de nouvelles, c'est le principal. Et ouais, je suppose que l'un va avec l'autre. Si tu vas mieux, tant mieux. C'est tout ce qui compte de toute manière. »

Le châtain lui offrit un sourire qui réchauffa légèrement le coeur du bouclé. Vu ce que Kurt lui avait raconté quand ils étaient à l'appartement du bouclé, il était vrai que le voir heureux était bien meilleur comme idée, et comme fait. Ils restèrent pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes sur le canapé, alternant entre discussions et fredonnements de certaines paroles de certaines des musiques. C'était assez convivial, et ça rappelait un peu ce qu'ils faisaient des fois chez les Warblers. Ils se posaient quelque part et profitaient. C'était la belle époque tiens. Serait-ce un élan de nostalgie que ressentait Blaine à l'heure actuelle ?

**-Kurt-**

La soirée était bonne, vraiment bonne. Passer du temps comme ça avec Blaine était bien. Après tout, même si des fois il le faisait avec Rachel, ce n'était pas automatiquement pareil. Il avait ce lien avec Blaine qu'il ne saurait expliquer, et qui savait le rassurer peu importe dans quelle situation. Evidemment, il n'était clairement pas question d'une quelconque présence de sentiments envers Blaine, c'était simplement que des retrouvailles pareilles entre deux amis, ça fait toujours un bien fou, peu importe ce qu'on en dit.

Quelques fois pendant cette soirée, Kurt avait tendance à essayer de vérifier que Blaine allait bien à l'heure actuelle, et ça le rassurait de voir qu'en effet, ce dernier souriait. Parfait. Il prit discrètement son téléphone quand il fut sûr que le bouclé ne pourrait pas le voir avant d'envoyer un message à sa meilleure amie. Oui oui, même si elle était dans la pièce d'à côté.

**A : Rachel.**

_Merci. Enfin, c'est pas grand chose, mais je pense qu'il en avait besoin. Il a l'air de se sentir bien. Merci de l'avoir ramené, je pense que ça ira mieux pour lui maintenant, enfin j'espère. Mais je continue de chercher la raison pour laquelle tu es partie de la pièce tout à l'heure. _

Il vérouilla rapidement son téléphone avant d'à nouveau se concentrer sur les clips et chansons qui étaient diffusés à l'heure actuelle, ainsi que sur les réactions de Blaine au fur et à mesure. Evidemment, quelques minutes plus tard, une réponse de Rachel arriva. Heureusement que son téléphone était en mode silencieux, sinon le bouclé aurait surement remarqué le téléphone présent entre les mains de Kurt.

**De : Rachel.  
**_Il avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide. Je n'allais pas le laisser, fallait que je fasse quelque chose, et apparemment ça a assez bien marché. Et tu es sérieux avec ta question Kurt ? Tu n'as pas remarqué cette tension et cette alchimie entre vous ? On se croirait de retour au lycée, tu es à nouveau aussi aveugle. A croire que c'est toujours comme ça avec Blaine. Alors je suis partie pour vous laisser une chance de parler. En tout cas, la chanson était magnifique Kurt. Je tiens à préciser que je voudrais tout savoir demain, prépares tes explications Hummel._

Le châtain fronça les sourcils face aux paroles de la jeune fille. De quelle alchimie voulait-elle bien parler ? Il n'y en avait pas. C'était simplement deux amis qui se retrouvaient, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin non, deux meilleurs amis. Ce n'était rien d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, il n'y avait aucune tension. Mais ça, c'était bien le style de Rachel, d'exagérer un peu tout ce qu'elle voyait, surtout quand ça concernait Kurt d'ailleurs. Quoique non, elle n'avait pas fait ça dans le cas de Louis. Non, ça ne changeait rien. Il n'y avait pas d'alchimie et aucune tension, c'était simplement le fait des retrouvailles qui donnait cet effet là aux personnes extérieures, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que oui, en tout cas il espérait.

Les heures passèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que, au final, tous les deux, sans vraiment le vouloir si le savoir, se retrouvèrent endormis l'un contre l'autre. En effet, le bouclé s'était retrouvé endormi la tête contre l'accoudoir, et Kurt, sans s'en rendre compte, avait posé la tête sur son épaule en s'endormant, se retrouvant ainsi collé contre lui.

Ils allaient surement passer une bonne nuit.

* * *

(*) Le message de Steven est le dernier qu'il lui a envoyé. Vous le trouverez à la fin du chapitre précédent.  
(**) Potterhead est le nom que l'on donne à une personne qui est fan d'Harry Potter, tout comme les Gleeks sont fans de Glee, et les Klainers sont fans de Klaine.  
(***) La chanson est _Try _de la chanteuse P!nk.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

J'espère que le chapitre vous sura plu même s'il est légèrement plus court que les deux précédents.  
L'intégration de la chanson, ça vous a plu ?  
Donnez moi tout vos avis en review, ou message privé, comme vous le voulez ;)

A la prochaine fois, pour un nouveau chapitre !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Me revoilà !  
**Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu publier ce chapitre plutôt, j'étais pas là du week end (anniversaires, soirées, etc…) mais il est malgré tout arrivé ! Je suis contente de voir que vous continuez de suivre cette fiction. Bref, voilà le chapitre !

Mais d'abord, la réponse aux reviews !

**Klaiindy : **Y a vraiment une différence entre les deux ? ;)  
Blainey est atroce dans ce chapitre, avoir dû écrire en imaginant Blaine comme ça, c'était pas marrant du tout… Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, oui, Kurt est le premier amour de Blaine, comme dans la série, donc Steven l'a aidé à « tourner la page ». J'aime bien tes théories, ça montre que tu portes de l'intérêt à la suite de la fiction, et ça me plait ! Surtout que je suis dans le même jour, toujours en train d'inventer une suite aux fictions que je lis :')  
Je voyais mal Kurt le pousser à cracher le morceau, je voyais que Rachel dans ce rôle-là, ou Santana, mais elle n'est pas encore là, donc bon.. Mais ouiiiiiii, le fait qu'elle s'éclipse est parfait je trouve :3 Kurt est plus présent oui, et je suis d'accord avec toi, avoir les deux points de vue rajoute un truc je trouve, même si je sais pas vraiment expliquer, j'espère que tu comprends, on peut comparer comme ça. Pour Blaine, ça change pas énormément pour moi, j'ai constamment envie de le serrer dans mes bras, mais là encore plus, il est vachement émouvant… Je veux dire, même si Blaine donne parfois l'impression d'être fort, faut pas se leurrer, il a des sentiments le petit!  
Ensuite ouais, ce qu'ils ont dit, je le vois comme la vérité, en partie quoi. Je réfléchissais à une musique qui pourrais aller, et quand j'ai pensé à celle-là, j'ai pas hésité une seconde. Et ouais, chantée par Kurt, ça doit être magnifique. Kurt est une décharge d'émotions quand il chante.. Je pense aussi à I Have Nothing, en plus des deux que tu as dit, elles son tellement émouvantes… Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'avais pas envisagé un bisou, mais je préférais faire les choses petit à petit, les voir hésiter c'est assez comique ;)  
Comme tu le dis, ils sont là l'un pour l'autre peu importe les circonstances, c'est parfait. Pour Louis, tu verras si tu as raison ou tort, tu le sauras plus que bientôt !  
Bien sur qu'ils sont reliés, c'est Klaine, mince quoi. Le sommeil y a l'inconscient qui se libère je trouve, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça aussi :') Je suis d'accord, Kurt sans Blaine, et Blaine sans Kurt, c'est pas possible.  
Ce que tu dis sur cette fiction et sur moi est adorable, franchement, à chaque review, j'ai l'impression que ça me touche un peu plus, alors merci beaucoup. Et je ne laisserais personne me dire le contraire, j'essaierais en tout cas. :)  
C'est la paix de ne plus voir Tina. J'étais exactement pareil, au moment de la pommade, j'étais folle, je lui disais de reculer et tout ça, et puis son regard quand Klaine chante « I Just Can't Get Enough », j'étais trop contente, genre : Prends toi ça, il sera toujours avec Kurt, jamais avec toi :')  
Et bah, si avec tout ça t'as oublié quelque chose, qu'est-ce que ce serait si t'avais rien oublié ? ;) Ta vie est cool eh!  
Merci à toi pour être une lectrice aussi fidèle, c'est adorable! Et le week end était parfait :3 Gros câlin et bisouuuuus!

**ChrystelleB : **A la hauteur des tes attentes ? Tu me rassures énormément! J'avais toujours voulu intégrer une chanson, et ce moment me paraissait assez bon, merci de le confirmer d'ailleurs ! Y a TOUJOURS une alchimie Klaine de toute manière, Rachel l'a juste parfaitement fait remarquer ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **

**-Kurt- **

Il était facilement 9h (heureusement que c'était le week end), et aucun des deux n'avait encore bougé, surement trop endormis pour le faire. Ils étaient encore tous les deux endormis, Kurt toujours en partie sur Blaine. D'ailleurs, Rachel n'était pas encore levée non plus, surement était-elle encore endormie, ou alors elle n'avait pas voulu sortir de sa chambre directement. La quiétude et le silence apaisant présents dans le salon furent malheureusement coupés par le bruit de la grande porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir brutalement. De l'autre côté de cette dernière se trouvait une hispanique brune, Santana, qui avait apparemment encore les clés de l'appartement, étant donné qu'elle venait de rentrer sans demander son reste. Evidemment, surement ne s'attendait-elle pas à voir devant elle Kurt et Blaine totalement affalés sur le sofa. C'est surement pour cette raison, et aussi parce que c'est Santana, donc on connait parfaitement ses remarques, qu'elle laissa sortir un :

« Woh ! Depuis quand le Hobbit et Porcelaine ont remis le couvert ?! »

Ce qui était assez étonnant, c'est qu'elle avait dit ça avec le sourire. Après tout, elle avait été là quand tous les deux avaient été détruits par leur rupture, et il semblerait qu'elle avait attendu une réconciliation, vu le sourire étiré sur ses lèvres à l'heure actuelle.

Suite à cette remarque, on put rapidement voir Rachel arriver de derrière le rideau qui délimitait sa chambre en lançant un regard surpris à l'hispanique. Il était bien trop tard pour espérer ne pas réveiller les deux garçons, étant donné que Blaine et Kurt avaient tous les deux ouverts de grands yeux face aux fracas qui avait résonné dans l'appartement à cette heure qui était malgré tout assez matinale.  
Rachel, face à la scène eut, tout comme Santana quelques secondes plus tôt, un sourire étiré sur les lèvres. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait quitté le salon la veille, elle avait l'espoir que ça s'arrange entre les deux garçons qu'on surnommait souvent Klaine quand ils étaient ensemble.

Mais revenons-en aux deux jeunes hommes. Kurt, après avoir brutalement ouvert les yeux, remarqua rapidement qu'il n'était pas du tout dans son lit, mais sur le canapé du salon. Mais pas totalement. Quand il vit que c'était Blaine sur qui il était appuyé, ses yeux bleus déjà écarquillés s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Tout comme ceux du bouclé d'ailleurs. Ils s'écartèrent rapidement, se retrouvant presque chacun à un opposé du canapé, ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcil chez Rachel, tout comme chez l'hispanique. D'ailleurs, cette dernière prit directement la parole.

« Quoique, ils ont peut-être pas remis le couvert finalement.  
- Santana… »

C'était la voix de Rachel qui venait de résonner dans le salon, comme si elle voulait prévenir Santana d'arrêter de parler tout de suite, surtout quand on voyait les joues légèrement rougies de Kurt, et que Blaine passait une main dans ses boucles, signes que tous les deux étaient assez gênés face à ce qui venait de se passer.

« Olala Berry, fais pas comme si tu n'attendais pas que ça toi aussi.  
- On est là, vous savez ? »

C'était le bouclé qui venait de prendre la parole, permettant probablement d'échapper à un « affront » (si on pouvait dire) entre la diva et l'hispanique. Un silence régna quelques secondes avant que finalement, Kurt ne décide de prendre la parole, changeant d'ailleurs totalement de sujet.

« D'ailleurs Santana, tu n'étais pas censée arriver demain seulement ?  
- Changement de programme Porcelaine, j'ai pris l'avion plus tôt, apparemment celui de demain avait un soucis.  
- Oh, je vois. Content de te revoir d'ailleurs, l'appartement paraissait assez calme sans toi.  
- Préparez la place sur les étagères tous les deux ou… (Elle tourna le regard vers Blaine) Tous les trois peut-être ?  
- Blaine ne vit pas ici. (C'était Rachel qui venait de prendre la parole) C'est juste qu'on devait parler d'un truc hier, et que finalement, il a finit par s'endormir ici.  
- Avec Kurt, évidemment. Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, vous le savez ? »

Le rouge monta à nouveau aux joues de Kurt alors qu'il baissait légèrement le regard. Cette vision fit légèrement rire l'hispanique qui finit par reprendre la parole.

« Enfin, dans tous les cas, je me pose certaines questions. Tu n'étais pas à Columbus, ou un truc dans le genre avant ?  
- Si si, j'y étais, mais je suis venu ici pour le travail.  
- Oh ? Quelle chance, ça doit te changer. Tu fais quoi ?  
- Je joue dans la pièce dans laquelle joue aussi Rachel, tu as surement dû en entendre parler. Je suis son partenaire principal. »

Les yeux de Santana s'agrandirent rapidement avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, totalement étonnée.

« Tu joues dans le _Rocky Horror Show_ ? Je te déteste Hobbit, je tuerais pour avoir un premier rôle dans une pièce, ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais c'est échec sur échec.  
- Tu n'es pas la seule San'. (Kurt venait de prendre la parole) Figures toi que je continues d'avoir échec sur échec, c'est pas génial. »

On put rapidement voir une légère grimace apparaitre sur le visage de l'hispanique, mais elle la camoufla rapidement, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Oh, je vois. D'ailleurs, Rachel m'avait parlé d'un certain Louis des fois, c'est qui ? »

Un grand silence assez gênant s'installa dans le salon, et Kurt baissa à nouveau le regard, ce que Rachel et Blaine avaient rapidement remarqué. C'est pour cette raison que Blaine décida de prendre la parole histoire d'éviter cette peine à Kurt. Evidemment, le mieux était que Santana sache la vérité, même si ce serait douloureux pour le châtain présent pas très loin de lui.

« Euh.. C'était le copain de Kurt. Mais il a rompu, parce que… Parce que Louis avait tendance a le frapper, même si c'était assez rarement, ça a finit par faire trop.  
- Je… Attendez, il où ce mec que j'aille lui refaire le portrait vite fait, parce que je vous jure que…  
- Santana, juste, chut, s'il te plait. C'est adorable de te proposer, mais ce sera pas nécessaire. (C'était Kurt qui avait finit par prendre la parole) Louis c'est de l'histoire ancienne, pas besoin d'y retourner.  
- De l'histoire ancienne ? J'espère bien que c'est de l'histoire ancienne oui ! Je te jure que si j'avais été là il se serait souvenu du voyage cet idiot.  
- Peu importe, dans tous les cas c'est terminé maintenant. »

Et la discussion à propos de Louis se termina ainsi. Rachel décida finalement de prendre la parole avec un sujet qu'elle espérait plus joyeux, parce que sinon, ça risquait d'encore plus plomber l'ambiance.

« Et sinon, avec Brittany ?  
- Que… Quoi ? (Santana fronça légèrement les sourcils)**  
**- On sait tous que c'était avec elle que tu partais Santana, tu ne sais pas vraiment cacher tes secrets.  
- Oh… Et bien, je pense qu'on est reparties sur de bonnes bases.  
- Et votre relation, c'est quoi ?  
- C'est pas vraiment descriptible. Je suppose qu'on a un peu peur, dans le fond.  
- Pourquoi avoir peur ? Vous allez si bien ensemble pourtant..  
- Cherches pas à comprendre, c'est trop complexe. »

Et Rachel était comme qui dirait professionnelle dans ce qui concernait les relations compliquées. Après tout, une bonne partie de ses années lycée avaient été bercées par les relations qu'elle avait entretenu avec Finn, même après le lycée d'ailleurs, jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce que se termine assez tragiquement avec le décès de ce dernier. Depuis, elle était sortie avec d'autres garçons, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas réellement retrouvé cette étincelle qu'elle avait avec Finn, même si elle appréciait franchement les garçons avec qui elle était sortie. Mais Finn était son âme soeur, et on ne peut pas décemment remplacer son âme soeur, c'est impossible.

Le silence présent dans la salle fut finalement rompu par le bouclé qui venait de prendre la parole.

« Bon, ça vous dirait qu'on se fasse un truc tous les quatre aujourd'hui ? »

La proposition de Blaine fut rapidement accueillie par des sourires et des expressions telles que « oui », « bien sur » ou autres qui fusaient dans tous les sens dans le salon.

* * *

**-Blaine-**

Les paroles de l'hispanique étaient malgré tout restées dans la tête de Blaine. Alors que tout le monde se préparait et que lui attendait dans le salon, étant déjà prêt, il continuait de se remémorer le moment gênant qu'avait été son réveil, surtout quand il s'était rendu compte que Kurt s'était endormi sur lui et que lui, sans s'en rendre compte apparemment, l'avait rapproché à l'aide de son bras. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu les pousser à faire ça ? Et puis, les deux jeunes filles, surtout Santana, avaient au début eu l'air excitées à l'idée qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble.

Mais il n'y avait aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ils avaient grandi, et ils avaient évolué aussi, ils étaient maintenant des adultes, alors pourquoi diable s'ennuieraient-ils à retourner dans le passé ? Surtout que leur séparation avait été assez claire la dernière fois, en fout cas c'est l'impression qu'il avait eu, et il était presque sûr que c'était également le cas de Kurt, et il espérait aussi, d'ailleurs. Evidemment, Kurt restait, hier en était la preuve, d'un grand soutien pour lui, mais était-ce une raison pour monter sur ses grands chevaux comme l'avaient fait les deux jeunes filles plus tôt, semant le doute dans l'esprit du bouclé ? Surement pas. Après tout, s'il avait encore des sentiments pour le châtain, il le saurait, et ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses pensées furent coupées par l'arrivée de ce dernier dans le salon, alors que les deux jeunes filles étaient occupées à ranger les affaires de l'hispanique, ce qui créait apparemment un grand débat quant à l'organisation et à la place nécessaire. La voix du châtain finit par résonner dans les oreilles du bouclé, réalisant au passage que ce dernier s'était assis à ses côtés.

« Hey. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin, j'aurais pas pensé que ça finirait comme ça.  
- Oh, t'y es pour rien tu sais, c'est Santana et ses remarques, on l'aime pour ça, non ?  
- L'aimer ? C'est pas faux. Mais bon, dans le fond, c'est moi qui me suis endormi sur toi tu sais ?  
- Vu la taille du canapé, on ne pas dormir à deux dessus sans rentrer en contact, alors pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Surtout qu'apparemment, je t'ai fait te rapprocher avec mon bras. Alors si on doit donner le nom d'un fautif, ce serait plus moi, je te ferais dire.  
- Disons que c'est un peu nous deux dans ce cas. J'espère juste que ça ne nous poursuivra pas avec les deux là, je suis sûr qu'elles sont prêtes à nous en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres. »

Le bouclé avait doucement acquiescé face aux paroles du châtain. Un léger silence était prêt à s'installer quand le jeune homme aux yeux bleus clairs reprit la parole.

« Et sinon, tu vas mieux ?  
- Je suppose que oui. Tu m'as bien aidé hier, avec cette musique. Et puis de toute manière, je vais devoir tourner la page Steven, je n'ai pas le choix. Même si ce que vous avez dit hier était assez dur à entendre, je suppose que vous aviez raison, même si c'est assez dur à admettre.  
- Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça tu sais ?  
- Je m'en doute. Merci Kurt.  
- C'est normal. C'est mon rôle d'ami, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suppose oui. »

Ils se sourirent doucement avant de se laisser un peu plus tomber dans le canapé, portant une oreille légèrement attentive au débat qui résonnait depuis la salle de bain. Le mythique problème des étagères. Le bouclé et le châtain rirent légèrement avant que le châtain ne se lève rapidement.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille sauver mes affaires et leur place, je reviens ! »

Cette remarque fit augmenter le rire du bouclé. Apparemment, le châtain n'avait toujours pas changé, il avait toujours cette quantité astronomique d'affaires et de produits de beauté, mais c'était Kurt après tout, s'il avait changé à ce niveau là, Blaine aurait été plus que surpris. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le bruit de plusieurs coups secs portés à l'imposante porte d'entée de l'appartement. Et mince, les deux (ou trois ?) réels propriétaires de l'appartement étaient occupés, mais il n'allait quand même pas ouvrir, si ? Apparemment, quelqu'un avait dû entendre, parce qu'il vit rapidement la tête de Rachel passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain, lui faisant ainsi un signe pour lui dire d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Le bouclé se leva doucement avant de finir par se diriger vers la porte d'entrée qu'il tira avec force sur le côté. Il arqua légèrement un sourcil quand il remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas la personne présente de l'autre côté de la porte. Un blond aux yeux verts étaient présent, les bras croisés, avec un léger sourire en coin. Blaine n'eut pas le temps de demander son reste que le blond avait déjà pris la parole.

« Je ne sais pas du tout qui tu es, mais je chercherais Kurt, il est ici ?  
- Je… Oui, je vais te le chercher, rentres, vas-y. »

Attendez, pourquoi il faisait rentrer ce parfait inconnu dans l'appartement, qui n'était pas le sien ? C'était surement un collègue de travail de Kurt, ou quelque chose dans le genre, ce qui faisait qu'il connaissait l'adresse, et qu'il l'appelait par son nom. Le bouclé se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la salle de bain avant finir par rentrer, se retrouvant ainsi face aux trois jeunes gens qui avaient apparemment réglé le problème de place.

« Kurt, c'est quelqu'un pour toi.  
- Euh, okay, j'arrive. »

Le regard de Kurt avait été légèrement intrigué, apparemment il n'attendait personne, ce qui faisait persister l'interrogation chez le bouclé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à proposer son aide aux deux filles pour ranger leurs affaires, il entendit rapidement la voix du châtain porter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Il échangea un regard interloqué avec les deux jeunes filles qui se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules, signe qu'elles ne savaient rien de plus que lui. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois rapidement vers le salon, quand Rachel porta la main à sa bouche en voyant l'arrivant depuis la porte de la salle de bain.

« Bordel, c'est Louis. »

* * *

**-Kurt-**

Le châtain était en plein cauchemar. Quand il pensait enfin s'être débarrassé de Louis, ce dernier revenait à la charge, par pure surprise avec son fameux sourire en coin qui était plus qu'exaspérant à l'heure actuelle.

« Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles.  
- Mais bien sûr, je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille, qu'est-ce que tu n'avais pas compris là dedans ?  
- Tu t'ennuies de moi Kurt, c'est une évidence. Qui était ce fichu bouclé devant la porte d'ailleurs, c'est le nouveau portier?  
- Ahah, très drôle Louis. C'est Blaine.  
- Qui est.. Attends, c'est lui le mec du lycée? C'est pour lui que tu m'as fait faux bond ?  
- Je ne t'ai jamais fait faux bond pour lui Louis, tu te fais des films là.  
- Dans tous les cas, c'est à cause de lui qu'on a rompu.  
- Aurais-tu oublié ? C'est à cause de ta fichue violence qu'on a rompu. »

Il croisa le regard surpris de Louis. Qu'est-ce qui était si choquant ? Ils avaient mis les choses au clair, il n'y avait donc rien de choquant.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé Kurt. Je me sens vraiment idiot, alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser une autre chance ?  
- Une autre quoi ? Et puis quoi encore, hors de question Louis, je sais parfaitement que tu recommenceras, et tu le sais autant que moi d'ailleurs.  
- C'est faux, je te jure, je vais me calmer, je te le promets.  
- Tu me l'as déjà dit la dernière fois, c'est trop tard Louis, tu as eu ta chance, même tes chances, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs, tu n'avais qu'à les saisir quand il était encore temps.  
- Avoues le, c'est parce que t'as remis le couvert avec cet idiot hein ? T'as même pas pu lui résister cinq secondes, il t'as fait ses yeux de chien battu et directement tu as rappliqué comme un idiot, c'est ça ?  
- Quoi ? Blaine ? Je suis célibataire Louis, je ne sors pas avec Blaine.  
- Alors pourquoi était-il à l'appartement, et surtout pourquoi il a ouvert la porte de l'appartement comme si c'était chez lui.  
- Parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on était occupés, et on lui a demandé de le faire.  
- Donc en gros, rien n'est jamais de sa faute si je t'écoute.  
- Si ça s'est terminé, c'est uniquement de ta faute Louis. »

Le châtain entendit distinctement un soupir être poussé par Louis. Pourquoi diable ne grandissait-il pas un peu ? Déjà qu'il était dur pour le châtain de tourner la page, la présence soudaine de Louis dans l'appartement n'aidait rien. Il vit rapidement le blond se rapprocher de lui, ce qui le fit légèrement déglutir. Il recula au maximum, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retrouve coincé au niveau d'une table, Louis juste devant lui, qui prenait la parole.

« Laisses moi une chance Kurt, je te jure que je ferais tout pour arranger ça, je ne te ferais plus de mal.  
- C'est non Louis. Maintenant quitte cet appartement.  
- Alors je vais te montrer que tu as tort. »

Avant même que le châtain puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, les lèvres du blond s'étaient violemment posées sur les siennes. Il gémit de protestation, essayant au passage de le faire partir, mais le blond avait pris appui sur la table, empêchant ainsi Kurt de partir, et il était surtout beaucoup trop fort pour le châtain puisse le faire partir.

Alors que Kurt commençait à manquer d'air, en partie parce qu'il continuait d'essayer de faire reculer Louis, il sentit brutalement Louis être arraché de « l'étreinte » qu'ils partageaient. Les yeux écarquillés, il était en train d'assister à une scène plus qu'étonnante. Rachel et Santana étaient proches de la porte de la salle de bain, mais Blaine, lui, venaient de plaquer Louis contre le mur le plus proche, le tenant par le col.

« Arrêtes Blaine. C'est pas la peine. »

* * *

**-Blaine-**

Les paroles de Kurt venaient de résonner dans ses oreilles, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un regard plus que noir au blond qui était pour l'instant coincé contre le mur. Apparemment, ses cours de boxe qui dataient du lycée avaient laissé des traces, mais ça n'empêchait que le blond se débattait, et n'était pas loin de s'échapper de l'emprise du bouclé. Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs la parole assez rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de faire ça à Kurt hein ?! Tu sais pas ce que c'est qu'un non ou quoi ?  
- Parce que c'est toi qui va me faire une leçon de morale ? »

Avant qu'il ne cherche à réellement comprendre ce qui se passait, le blond avait finit par le pousser, se dégageant ainsi de son emprise. Avant que le bouclé ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, le bouclé sentit la brutale pression d'un poing sur son visage, signe que Louis venait de le frapper. Il eut d'ailleurs la confirmation en sentant une douleur s'étendre au niveau de son visage, et en entendant un cri de protestation de la part de Rachel, Santana, et Kurt.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Je t'ai rien fait, d'accord?  
- Tu m'as plaqué sur le mur comme si je t'avais fait quelque chose, tu crois que c'est mieux.  
- Tu m'as fait quelque chose, tu t'es attaqué à mon meilleur ami, et là tu l'as embrassé de force, alors tu le mérites largement.  
- Ton meilleur ami, vraiment ? Quel genre de meilleur ami s'absente pendant autant d'années hein?  
- Dans ce cas, quel genre de petit-ami frappe son partenaire ? »

C'était de la pure provocation, il ne devrait pas se comporter comme cela, il le savait parfaitement, mais le blond lui ressortait par les yeux, surtout qu'il se souvenait encore dans quel état était Kurt quand il lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, et il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer ce genre de choses, ce serait franchement mal le connaitre. Il était presque sûr qu'il allait recevoir une remarque acide de la part de son « adversaire », si on pouvait dire, mais c'était sans compter sur ses trois amis qui avaient décidé d'intervenir avant que ça ne s'envenime trop. La voix de l'hispanique résonna dans le salon de l'appartement.

« Casses toi, t'es pas le bienvenue ici.  
- Et je peux savoir qui tu es ? Parce que je t'ai jamais vu. Vous en avez beaucoup des gens qui prennent votre appart pour un hôtel ? Parce que je risque de venir souvent dans ce cas.  
- Saches, espèce d'idiot que j'habite ici, j'avais juste dû partir pour des raisons que tu ne connaitras pas. Maintenant je te le répète, tu te casses sur le champ.  
- En quoi je ne suis pas le bienvenue ici ?  
- Tu as fait du mal à deux de mes amis, et il est hors de question que je te laisse recommencer.  
- Comme si c'était toi qui allait m'arrêter.  
- Ne me tentes pas.  
- Dommage pour toi, je ne frappe pas les filles.  
- Raison de plus pour partir.  
- Quoiqu'attends, si, je frappe les filles, la preuve, j'ai frappé et idiot à bouclettes là. »

Par chance, Blaine sentit le bras de Santana le retenir, histoire qu'il n'aille pas déformer la figure de cet idiot.

« Tu es la fillette ici crétin. Maintenant tu pars d'ici maintenant avant que je te fasse partir ?  
- Comme si tu étais capable de le faire.  
- Serait-ce un défi ?  
- Non, simplement de la logique. »

L'hispanique lâcha le bras du bouclé sans réfléchir. Heureusement qu'il s'était calmé, sauf que maintenant, c'était les foudres de Santana que Louis allait recevoir, et en général, quand on les reçoit, c'est tout sauf une partie de plaisir.

« Que je t'explique mon petit, tu vois la grande porte derrière toi ? Si elle est ouverte, c'est pour que tu te casses, et aussi pour que tu ne remettes jamais les pieds ici, maintenant oust. »

Il semblerait que le regard et le ton que l'hispanique avait présenté avait finalement convaincu Louis de faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Evidemment, il ne serait pas parti aussi facilement. Tandis qu'il remettait sa veste, le bouclé put voir le blond tourner la tête vers Kurt qui avait la tête baissé depuis que Louis l'avait lâché, même si c'était de force.

« C'est loin d'être fini Kurt, je continue de penser ce que je disais. Si tu n'es pas heureux avec moi, tu ne le seras probablement pas avec d'autres, et je vais prendre le soin de faire en sorte que ça se passe comme ça. Sur ce, bonne journée à vous, content de vous avoir rencontrés tous les deux. Quoique non, c'est faux. »

Le bruit de la grande porte se refermant résonna dans l'appartement, preuve que Louis était enfin parti. Rachel, Santana et le bouclé tournèrent directement leur regard vers le châtain qui était toujours contre la table, choqué. Sans demande leur reste à qui que ce soit, le châtain finit par brutalement se diriger dans sa chambre, n'adressant ni regard ni parole à qui que ce soit, avant de brutalement refermer le rideau de séparation derrière lui.

Les trois amis échangèrent rapidement un regard attristé, cherchant à savoir qui, après avoir laissé Kurt un peu seul, irait le voir. Après quelques minutes, il fut convenu que ce serait Rachel, et que suivant comment ça se passerait, Blaine prendrait le relais.

* * *

**-Kurt- **

Pourquoi. Juste, pourquoi. Il avait enfin cru être débarrassé de ce tyran (enfin tyran, il l'avait franchement aimé pour un tyran), mais il fallait évidemment qu'il vienne à nouveau quand il était enfin au calme, ou du moins quand il pensait finalement l'être, ce qui était apparemment loin d'être le cas, finalement. A peine rentré dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'enroulant rapidement sous la couverture, essayant d'oublier les paroles de Louis, ainsi que ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt, mais impossible, ces évènements tournaient en boucle dans sa tête comme une sorte de danse infernale qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, elle revenait toujours.

Alors qu'il était toujours enroulé sous la couverture dans la position d'un foetus, sa tête étant la seule chose plus ou moins visible depuis l'extérieur, le châtain entendit le rideau de sa chambre être tiré, surement pour être ouvert, puis tiré à nouveau, cette fois pour être fermé. Il ne voulait pas parler, mais alors vraiment pas. Il préférait encore rester dans ce silence flippant, même si les souvenirs revenaient d'autant plus. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit pour faire partir la personne qui venait de rentrer, dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité étant donné qu'il n'avait même pas relever la tête qu'une voix résonnait déjà dans ses oreilles.

« Kurt. »

La voix de Rachel. Rachel était certes sa meilleure amie, il n'avait pas envie de parler, mais ça ne suifferais probablement pas auprès de la jeune diva qui ferait tout pour que Kurt laisse au moins quelques mots sortir, étant donné qu'elle était apparemment motivée à se dire que ça pourrait l'aider de parler. Sauf que dans cette situation, il était presque sûr que non.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rachel ? Je veux pas parler.  
- Kurt, il faut que tu parles, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.  
- Pourtant ça me tente bien. »

Il pouvait presque deviner que la jeune fille venait de lever les yeux au ciel, et apparemment de pousser un soupir, étant donné que c'est ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il sentit la brune faire quelques mouvements, et il eut l'espace d'un instant l'espoir qu'elle quitte la pièce. A la place de ça, elle avait préféré se rapprocher de lui, posant ainsi une main dans ses cheveux, une des seules parties du corps du châtain encore accessible.

« Kurt, ne laisses pas cet idiot t'anéantir, tu ne mérites clairement pas ça. Alors ne le laisses pas faire, quelle est l'utilité après tout ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'y en a aucune, alors arrêtes ça. »

Tout était dit. Mais ça ne suffirait pas, parce même si Rachel avait raison, chose que Kurt voudrait peut être bien admettre d'ici quelques heures, ou peut être jours, ça ne changerait rien au fait que les menaces qui avaient été laissées par Louis à la fin étaient terrifiantes pour Kurt, surtout qu'il avait clairement déjà vu de quoi était capable le blond, et c'était pas du joli. Et puis, il avait eu la preuve avec le (ou les ?) coups qu'avait reçu Blaine. C'était définitivement pas du joli joli. Le châtain poussa un soupir avant de prendre la parole.

« Laisses tomber Rachel. Retournes dans le salon voir les autres, je vous rejoindrais quand je me sentirais mieux.  
- Je… Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui.  
- D'accord… A tout à l'heure, dans ce cas. »

En sentant la pression de Rachel sur le matelas disparaitre, il cru franchement avoir été débarrassé d'un interrogatoire, sauf que ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que de l'autre côté du rideau qui venait d'être refermé, Rachel faisait un compte rendu auprès de l'hispanique et du bouclé, et demandait d'ailleurs à ce dernier d'essayer d'aller le voir. Du coup, quand il entendit à nouveau le rideau être bougé, il fut surpris. Il y eut à nouveau la présence d'un poids sur le matelas, assez différent du précédent, signe que quelqu'un venait encore une fois d'arriver dans sa chambre, dans l'espoir de le faire pleurer ?

« Kurt, arrêtes ça. Tu te morfonds pour rien. Pourquoi tu nous rejettes, on veut simplement t'aider, et tu le sais. »

Blaine. Blaine était à côté de lui. N'était-il pas esquinté par le coup que lui avait donné Louis ? Il devait en avoir le coeur net. Après avoir eut une hésitation de quelques secondes, le châtain finit par soulever la couverture, histoire de se relever. Il finit par poser un regard légèrement craintif sur le visage du bouclé, et il sentit son coeur se serrer encore plus fort qu'avant quand il vit la marque écarlate présente sur le visage du bouclé, et les quelques traces du sang qui avait surement dû couler de son nez un peu plus tôt, et que le bouclé n'avait apparemment pas réussi à totalement enlever.

Là, c'était intenable. Sans que le bouclé ou lui même ne s'y attende, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Kurt et finirent par couler le long de ses joues.

« Je suis tellement désolé Blaine… Il t'a frappé et.. Et c'est entièrement de ma faute.  
- Eh, je vais bien, d'accord ? »

Le châtain avait du mal à y croire. Non pas qu'il pensait que le bouclé lui mentait, mais quand il voyait les marques présentes sur le visage du bouclé, il ne pouvait pas croire au fait qu'il allait bien. Il avait déjà vécu ce genre de coups quand il se prenait les casiers à l'époque du lycée à cause de David Karovsky, et il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas agréable, même après du temps, alors sans avoir l'habitude, c'était surement pire.

« Ne me mens pas Blaine. Tu as vu les marques sur ton visage ? Comment tu peux dire aller bien alors que tu as des traces comme celles-ci ?  
- Ce n'est que du superficiel. Sèches tes larmes, d'accord ?  
- C'est de ma faute, je suis tellement désolé…  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il est fou, on n'y peut rien, mais je ne te laisserais pas dire que c'est de ta faute. J'aurais pas dû le laisser rentrer sans le connaitre, j'aurais dû appeler l'un de vous pour connaitre son identité, et comme un idiot, j'ai pas réfléchit à ça. Celui qui va le plus mal c'est pas moi, c'est toi, alors s'il te plait Kurt, parles moi, ça me tues de te voir comme ça. »

Le regard suppliant du bouclé brisa le coeur du châtain. C'était si atroce que ça ? Dans le fond il le savait. Plusieurs fois, quand ses amis, quand ils vont mal, ne lui parlaient pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et d'en faire toute une histoire, tout comme Blaine le faisait à ce moment-là. Il poussa un léger soupir avant de relever le regard vers le bouclé avant de prendre la parole d'une voix qui restait tremblante à cause des sanglots, par exemple.

« Qu'est-ce que ça changerait que je parle ?  
- Ca t'aiderait, et tu le sais. Si tu veux, je te chanterais une chanson après.  
- Tu essayes de m'amadouer avec une chanson là ?  
- Pas vraiment… Bon, peut être un peu.  
- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire tu sais ? C'est juste que je pensais enfin être débarrassé de lui, et que ses menaces de la dernière fois n'étaient que des menaces en l'air, sauf qu'il est revenu, et c'est encore pire qu'avant; Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure passe en bouclé dans ma tête B… Je peux pas le supporter. La manière avec laquelle il a agit avec vous, il t'a frappé Blaine, et t'as vu comment il a parlé à Santana ? Je ne peux pas. Je suis plus en sécurité, c'est fini.  
- Tu es en sécurité Kurt. On sait se défendre, et on est prêts à te défendre, tu le sais parfaitement, non? Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il te plait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est surtout qu'il t'ai embrassé de force. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, comment ça se serait fini ?  
- Je ne veux pas être dépendant de votre protection Blaine, vraiment pas.  
- Tu ne serais pas dépendant, tu sais te défendre Kurt, on serait juste là en soutien, simplement, d'accord ? »

Il sentit que le bouclé lui frottait doucement le dos, surement pour essayer de le calmer, car quelques larmes coulaient encore silencieusement sur son visage. C'était atroce, pourquoi ça se passait comme ça au juste ? Il soupira légèrement.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix dans le fond n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est un peu ça oui. »

La réponse du bouclé fit apparaitre un léger sourire sur le visage du châtain.

« Bon, cette chanson, elle arrive ?  
- J'en reviens pas, tu la veux vraiment cette chanson toi ! Attends, je vais chercher ma guitare. »

Il eut à peine le temps de voir Blaine partir, et de commencer à essayer ses larmes que Blaine était déjà revenu, une guitare à la main, les partitions devant les yeux. Il releva ses yeux mordorés vers le châtain avant de prendre la parole.

« Prêt ?  
- Toujours. »

Il put voir le bouclé sourire avant d'entendre les premières notes résonner dans ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bouclé commençait à prononcer les premières paroles, que Kurt mis quelques secondes de plus à reconnaitre, pour enfin mettre un titre sur cette musique.

_« When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide »_

Les paroles de la chanson(*) touchèrent Kurt en plein coeur. Une fois qu'il vit que Blaine avait posé sa guitare, attendant apparemment avec une certaine appréhension la réaction du châtain, Kurt se leva avant d'aller serrer Blaine dans ses bras.

« Merci Blaine. »

Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela, et de toute manière, il ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus. La chanson avait tout dit, et c'est en partie pour cette raison qu'elle avait touché le châtain en plein coeur. Il sentit le bouclé lui rendre son étreinte en le serrant également dans ses bras. Une fois qu'ils furent « séparés », Kurt lança un regard à Blaine avant de prendre la parole.

« On peut retourner dans le salon ?  
- Si tu te sens prêt, oui.  
- Alors allons-y. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux avant de finalement sortir de la chambre de Kurt. Ce dernier put rapidement sentir les regard perçants de Santana et Rachel sur lui, ainsi que sur Blaine. Avant même que l'une des deux ne prenne la parole, il avait déjà commencé à parler.

« Epargnez moi vos paroles sur ce qui s'est passé, je ne veux pas en entendre parler, pas maintenant. On peut juste se contenter de passer une bonne journée ? S'il vous plait. »

Il eut un léger sourire quand il vit les deux jeunes femmes acquiescer. Il avait réellement de bons amis, il ne serait rien sans eux, et ça, il le réalisait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Ensuite, pourquoi avait-il plus facilement parlé à Blaine ? Aucune idée, surement le bouclé avait-il trouvé les mots plus facilement que Rachel cette fois-ci, ce qui expliquait l'ouverture qu'avait eu Kurt envers lui. Le châtain était réellement redevable au bouclé, c'était un fait, il ne pouvait plus le nier.

* * *

(*) La musique est _Demons_ de Imagine Dragons. Blaine avait également interprété une de leur musique (_It's Time)_ dans le premier épisode de la saison 4, pour convaincre Kurt de partir à New York.

* * *

**Voilà !**

Qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre ? Et de la chanson ? Des évènements du chapitre ?  
Ensuite, vous voudriez que la fiction dure encore, ou que je la termine bientôt ? A vous de me dire, lâchez des reviews si vous le voulez, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Le prochain chapitre devrait paraitre en fin de semaine, en comptant que ce sera le dernier avant une légère attente d'un peu plus d'une semaine étant donné que je pars en vacances dans un endroit où j'aurais ni ordinateur ni internet. Voilàààààà.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Me voici !  
**Je suis désolée de vous dire que ce chapitre sera le dernier avant un petit moment, étant donné que je pars en vacances dans un endroit où il n'y a pas internet. Je reviendrais dans un peu plus d'une semaine, pour très peu de temps, mais je ferais en sorte de vous publier un chapitre, étant donné qu'après c'est pour un mois que je pars. Encore désolée, j'espère que vous continuerez de suivre la fiction malgré l'attente.

Désolée si ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, ce n'est vraiment pas volontaire, c'est juste que j'ai eu un trou dans l'inspiration, je m'excuse.

Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre, mais d'abord, la réponse aux reviews !

**Klaineforever08 : **Contente de savoir qu'il ta plu :) Je la ferais durer autant que possible dans ce cas, et pour Kurt et Blaine, ça va finir par avancer, t'inquiètes pas ) Merci pour ta review, gros bisous !

**ChrystelleB : **Tout est génial ? Olala, que d'éloges, merci beaucoup ! J'essaierais de la faire durer dans ce cas ) Et la pour la suite, la voilà :D

**Klaiindy : **J'aime tellement tes reviews toi !  
Ca te plait que les chapitres s'allongent ? Tant mieux écoutes, ça fait plaisir à savoir !  
J'ai toujours eu ce coup de cœur pour Santana. Tout comme toi, c'est mon personnage féminin préféré (avec Mercedes, mais après), donc il était obligatoire qu'elle paraisse dans la fiction. Mais c'est Santana ça, elle arrive toujours quand il faut pas tu sais ? x) Et ses remarques, c'est surement ce qui fait que je l'aime autant tu vois !  
Tu vois, j'ai longuement hésité entre tout doucement et d'un coup, mais finalement, ça me permettait de faire arriver Santana, et j'avoue que les imaginer gênés c'était tellement plaisant ! Santana risque fortement d'être d'une grande aide, en effet. Et ouais, elle arrive toujours à trouver ce petit truc qui change tout, c'est ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aussi ! Et ouais, je me rappelle dans la saison 4 le débat pour la salle de bain, donc écoutes, fallait bien remettre une couche, non ?  
Blainey est aveugle, c'est un fait, mais Kurt aussi, non ? Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu as dit, s'ils se sont retrouvés comme ça pendant leur sommeil, c'est pas pour rien, mais on les aime aussi pour ça non ? Leur timidité et leur manque de jugeote, tu penses pas ? )  
Le gel. Tout tourne autour de ça, ça a du poser problème, en effet. Et écoutes, apparemment pas ! Mais oui, c'est comme si l'histoire se répétait pour Kurt, sauf que Louis ne l'agressait pas vraiment avant, enfin c'était son copain, donc il s'assumait, tout le contraire de Karvosky :) Et Blainey toujours là pour aider notre Kurt, c'est une évidence ! Et ouaiiiis, sexy quand il s'énerve, je te l'accorde, donc ne sors pas, restes, j'ai besoin de tout soutien, s'il te plaiiiiiit (Ok, c'est moi qui déraille là.) Ahah, j'ai tellement hésité pour le speech du Lima Heights, tu peux pas imaginer, mais j'avais peur de mal faire, du coup je l'ai gardé comme ça :') En effet, malgré qu'elle fasse la dure et la bitch, on voit bien qu'elle est prête à tout pour protéger ses proches, comme elle a pu le faire avec Klaine dans le cas présent. Ils sont so cuuuuute tous les deux, c'est Klaine quoi.  
Imagine Dragons est sans doute MON groupe préféré (avec A Great Big World omg), et cette musique est une de mes préférées de leur album, et comme on l'a vu avec It's Time, Imagine Dragons cover par Darren, ou Blaine (c'est la même chose) c'est JUSTE PARFAIT !  
Que veux-tu, je dois aimer me faire désirer apparemment ! T'inquiètes pas, il va arriver, t'inquiètes pas ) Klaine c'et des âmes sœurs, ok, totalement, je suis d'accord.  
J'ai hésité à faire Finn en vie dans ma fiction, mais comme j'ai écrit ce chapitre le week en de son anniversaire de mort, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, c'était trop dur, j'avais peur de mal le représenter, et disons que ce chapitre est un hommage comme un autre, non ?  
J'avoue que pendant le mariage, la réaction de Kurt face à Tina était juste AMAZING.  
Merci encore pour cet avis, je ne peux pas lire mieux, je suppose ) Merci beaucoup, et tu es géniale également. Et voilà ton nouveau chapitre, gros bisous )  
(Yeeeees, je suis trop contente pour toi, dis toi que t'as 4 ans avant la prochaine ))

Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, sauf les personnages Louis et Steven qui sortent de mon imagination.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**-Blaine- **

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que les derniers évènements avaient eu lieu. Evidemment, il essayait de prendre un maximum de nouvelles de Kurt, tout en essayant de le voir le plus souvent possible, voulant s'assurer qu'il allait réellement bien. Mais avec les répétitions, le temps qu'il avait pour lui, quand il n'était pas consacré à se reposer, n'était pas très long, étant donné que le travail avait encore augmenté avec la première qui était la semaine prochaine. Une semaine, c'était proche et lointain à la fois, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que c'était atrocement terrifiant pour lui. Comme pour tous les autres d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Steven, et après tout, n'était-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? Enfin, dans le sens où il pouvait essayer de se consacrer à sa propre vie maintenant, et c'était mieux comme ça, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer pour le moment, surement encore dans la phase de deuil de leur relation. Il était définitivement encore dans la phase de deuil de leur relation, étant donné qu'il n'avait même pas encore réussi à supprimer le numéro de ce dernier de son téléphone, preuve claire et nette qu'il espérait encore retrouver un contact avec lui, ce qui, soyons lucide, ne risquait apparemment pas d'arriver.

C'était le soir maintenant, et il venait tout juste de sortir du lieu de répétitions, c'est à dire de la salle de spectacle, quand il remarqua une silhouette plus que reconnaissable qui attendait apparemment au niveau de la barrière. D'ailleurs, son moment de reconnaissance fut confirmé quand la personne en question s'enleva de la barrière pour se diriger vers lui, deux gobelets de café entre les mains, probablement un pour chacun d'eux. Tellement d'attention.

« Hey Kurt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

En effet, c'était bel et bien le châtain qui avait décidé de venir le voir pour la fin de ses répétitions du jour. Etait-ce parce qu'il voulait échapper aux possibles conflits entre Santana et Rachel ? Ou simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul ? Ou alors parce qu'il voulait voir Blaine. Bref, surement des trucs dans ce genre, c'était certain. Il vit un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres du châtain avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole.

« Je voulais te voir. Je veux dire, c'est cool de vivre avec Santana et Rachel, ça fait que je ne suis jamais seul, mais je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un certain temps, et même si on se parle beaucoup par téléphone, ce n'est pas automatiquement assez.  
- Oh, c'est adorable Kurt ! A toi de me dire du coup, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?  
- Oh, et bien, j'ai trois options. Soit une balade dans Central Park, parce que cet endroit est génial le soir, soit on va dans ton appartement, ou dans le mien.  
- Hum, je serais assez tenté par Central Park, tu sais parfaitement à quel point j'aime cet endroit.  
- C'est pas faux. Je m'étais dit que tu dirais surement Central Park à vrai dire. Alors c'est parti ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à se diriger vers Central Park, sans avoir à prendre le métro cette fois, pur avantage de répéter dans un des endroits phares de New York, donc évidemment, pas mal d'endroits étaient proches, tels que Central Park. Kurt lui tendit rapidement son gobelet de café qui, étonnamment, n'avait pas refroidi, et le bouclé le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et du regard. Ils se retrouvèrent donc rapidement à déguster leur café en se baladant dans Central Park, croisant ainsi toute sorte de personnes. Certains baladaient leurs chiens, d'autres étaient en sortie en amoureux, certains poussaient devant eux une poussette, ayant surement choisi cet endroit pour son côté calme, ou alors il y avait également des personnes âgées qui étaient surement là pour faire leur petite balade du soir. Aucun doute, ce parc était définitivement franchement convivial, mais restait calme malgré tout, que demander de plus ?

Ils marchèrent longuement dans le parc, dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que, ayant fini son café, Blaine ne prenne la parole.

« Alors, comment tu vas ? C'est mieux de te demander en face, je suppose que je verrais plus facilement si tu dis la vérité ou pas.  
- Tu me soupçonne de mentir Blaine ? Adorable. Comme je te l'ai dit, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas y penser. Mine de rien, vivre avec Rach' et San' aide beaucoup là dedans, elles font toujours en sorte qu'il y ait ne serait-ce qu'une petite ambiance dans l'appartement, ce qui me permet indéniablement d'essayer de ne pas penser à Louis et aux récents évènements attachés à cette personne.  
- Quand tu pensais à louis, tu pensais à lui comment, si je peux me permettre ? Sinon c'est pas grave, ne réponds pas.  
- Oh, de plusieurs manières différentes disons. Plusieurs fois, c'est du dégout et de la colère, je me demande comment j'ai pu en arriver là, mais… Mais d'autres fois c'est différent, je me dis qu'il me manque, ce qui est clairement vrai. Mais pour l'instant, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis jamais arrivé jusqu'à me dire que je pourrais lui redonner une chance.  
- C'est normal qu'il te manque. Il représente une partie de ta vie, et on ne tourne pas la page aussi facilement, c'est un fait. Je veux dire, je suis pareil avec Steven dans le fond. Et juste, si jamais un jour tu te dis que tu veux retourner avec lui, appelles moi avant de faire cette grosse connerie, histoire que je puisse te réveiller et t'empêcher de le faire, tu vois ? »

Entendre le rire de Kurt fut sans doute une des meilleures choses. Ca prouvait que le châtain pouvait encore rire, et donc qu'il n'était finalement pas si mal que ça, très bonne nouvelle, vraiment une bonne nouvelle. C'était aussi son but, depuis qu'il avait vu Kurt devant la salle de spectacle, de tester les émotions de ce dernier pour voir où est-ce qu'il en était, et aussi comment il se sentait.

« Alors dans ce cas là je te le ferais savoir, c'est promis. D'ailleurs, encore une fois, même si je sais que ça ne changera pas grand chose, je suis désolée pour ton visage. Il t'a frappé et ça m'agace franchement. Surtout que ce n'est clairement pas le moment, à si peu de temps de la première de la pièce.  
- Oh, t'inquiètes pas. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas ta faute, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me croire ?  
- C'est pas que je te crois pas Blaine, c'est juste que je ne digère pas le fait qu'il t'ai frappé. En partie pour la pièce d'ailleurs.  
- Si tu veux savoir, ça les a fait rire quand ils m'ont vu arriver le lendemain.  
- Sérieusement ? En quoi c'est comique ?  
- J'en sais rien, mais apparemment, c'était surtout parce que jusqu'à ce que j'explique, ils pensaient que je m'étais prit quelque chose en plein visage comme, je sais pas moi, une porte, un ou un truc dans le genre.  
- Oh, tes collègues sont adorables. Donc cette fichue marque, même si elle n'est presque plus là, ne dérange pas ?  
- Apparemment pas le moins du monde. Et puis tu sais, les maquillages de scène, ça sauve la vie, tu en es conscient ?  
- Certes. Mais encore désolé. »

Face à la énième excuse de la part de Kurt, le bouclé soupira et se contenta de secouer la tête. Peu importe à quel point Kurt n'était pas responsable, peu importe, il continuerait de s'excuser jusqu'au bout apparemment, alors que ça n'avait aucune utilité. La seule personne qui devait s'excuser, c'était Louis, et pas pour le coup, parce que ce n'était rien, mais surtout pour ce qu'il avait fait vivre à Kurt, du début jusqu'à la fin, parce que c'est clairement ce que Blaine lui reprochait. Le coup qu'il lui avait donné en pleine face n'était clairement qu'un dommage colatéral aux yeux du bouclé, mais il doutait franchement du fait que le châtain veuille entendre ce genre de choses, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait clairement rien dit là qu'ils avaient décidé de s'asseoir sur un des bancs près d'un des lacs, le téléphone du bouclé vibra quelques secondes, ce qui permit à ce dernier de savoir qu'il venait de recevoir un message. En voyant le nom de l'expéditeur (ou plutôt de l'expéditrice), Blaine eut un léger sourire avant de lire le message, y répondant rapidement.

**De : Rachel.  
**_Dis, Kurt est avec toi ? Apparemment il venait te voir, mais je voulais être sûre, surtout que ça pourrait aider. Avec Santana, on attend depuis quelques temps qu'il sorte vraiment de l'appartement, et de préférence quand on n'y est, histoire de lui faire une petite surprise. Comme tu as pu le voir, il n'est pas très très bien, même s'il sait parfaitement jouer la comédie. Alors je me demandais, tu serais d'accord pour être de mèche avec nous ? Si oui, tu devrais pouvoir le ramener bientôt à l'appartement, quelques personnes l'attendent, car on les a contacté depuis quelques jours, et ils étaient jusque là à l'hotel, on les a fait venir à l'appartement en voyant que Kurt n'était pas là. Et ce qu'on aimerait faire, ce serait que, en arrivant devant l'appartement, tu commences à chanter « Keep Holding On », je sais que tu la connais parce que tu l'as chantée il y a quelques temps, et on finirait par lui chanter tous ensemble, avec ceux qui sont à l'intérieur. Il a besoin de ses amis, c'est une évidence. Et puis, peut-être que ça continuera de vous rapprocher, qui sait ? Bref, j'espère que tu accepteras, réponds vite, merci d'avance. –Rach'. _

**A : Rachel.  
**_Ton idée est fantastique. J'essayais justement de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, et je dois avouer que ton idée est très bonne. Evidemment, j'accepte de faire partie de ce plan, pour qui tu me prends ? Je le ramène bientôt ? Pas de soucis, on a bientôt terminé la balade dans Central Park de toute manière. Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, il a besoin de ses amis. J'avoue être assez curieux sur l'identité des personnes que tu as fait venir, mais je te connais, tu as surement emmené les bonnes personnes, je ne peux plus attendre. Et arrêtes, il n'y a rien à faire entre nous deux, on est simplement amis, c'est simplement que ces derniers temps, on se soutient beaucoup, qu'est-ce que vous avez avec ça franchement ? (Avec Santana, aussi.) Bref, je vais lâcher mon téléphone, histoire qu'il n'ai pas de doutes. Allez, on va surement partir de Central Park bientôt, à très vite. –B._

L'idée de Rachel et Santana était adorable, et ça remonterait clairement le moral à Kurt, c'était une sorte d'évidence disons. Il finit par tourner le regard vers le châtain, qui apparemment n'avait pas remarqué les échanges qui avaient lieu sur le téléphone de Blaine, merci bien, car il était en pleine contemplation du paysage présent devant eux. Se rappelant la promesse qu'il avait faite à Rachel, il finit par prendre la parole en tournant le regard vers le châtain.

« Dis, ça te dirait qu'on rentre ? Par contre, à mon appartement, c'est le bordel, alors à la limite plutôt au tien, surtout qu'il est plus proche, et que je commence à avoir un peu froid d'ailleurs. Ca te dérangerait pas ?  
- Non non, bien sur que non. (Evidemment, le châtain avait un regard légèrement intrigué, mais ça, il n'y pouvait rien, fallait pas trop lui en demander). On y va alors. »

Le châtain et le bouclé finirent par se lever, jetant leurs gobelets de café désespérément vide au fond de la poubelle avant de finalement se diriger vers la sortie du parc, au plus grand plaisir du bouclé aux yeux mordorés qui pendait à la surprise qui attendait le châtain quand il arriverait à son appartement. Il envoya un rapide message à Rachel pour la prévenir, histoire qu'elle commence à préparer les troupes.

* * *

**-Kurt-**

L'excuse de Blaine était assez étrange, mais rentrer à l'appartement ne leur ferait surement pas beaucoup de mal, si ?

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement fut assez long aux yeux du châtain, comme d'habitude à vrai dire, sauf que cette fois, malgré le fait qu'il soit accompagné, il y avait une sorte de silence assez pesant entre eux deux, comme si finalement, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Pourquoi ça franchement ? C'était pas génial. Quand il se retrouva au pied de son immeuble, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du châtain. Il était finalement prêt à ouvrir la porte de son appartement quand il fut coupé par Blaine qui s'était mis sur son chemin. Il fronça les sourcils avant de relever le regard vers lui, prenant la parole, avec un ton assez étonné, et intrigué.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Blaine ? Tu avais pas dit que tu voulais rentrer ?  
- Oh mais si si, t'inquiètes pas, on va rentrer. Juste, écoutes bien. »

Il entendit vaguement les instruments d'une bande son derrière la porte, mais il ne reconnut pas directement la musique, ou du moins pas avant que Blaine ne commence à chanter les premières paroles, le nom de la musique revenant ainsi franchement rapidement.

« _You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go you know I won't give in  
(Ah, Ah) No I won't give in (Ah, Ah-Ah) »_

Le châtain fronça les sourcils quand il entendit les cœurs provenant de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ca ne pouvait définitivement pas être une simple coïncidence. Il tourna un regard intrigué vers Blaine qui l'encouragea du regard à ouvrir la parole, tout en continuant de chanter. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il se retrouva rapidement face à une ligne de personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, la grande majorité du Glee Club. La suite de la chanson fut chantée, comme c'était le refrain, par toutes les personnes présentes en face de lui, rejointes par Blaine.

_« Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through »_

Les larmes commencèrent doucement à monter aux yeux du châtain qui ne pouvait pas supporter une telle chanson. Déjà, quand elle avait été chantée par le Glee Club pour la grossesse de Quinn, il avait pleuré. Cette fois, elle lui était adressée, comment ne pas se sentir mal ? Quand Mercedes chanta seule, avec les cœurs en fond, le jeune homme sentit un frisson parcourir son corps.

_« So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disappear  
Before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend (Ah, Ah)  
I'll fight and defend (Ah, Ah-Ah) Yeah, Yeah »_

Le refrain fut encore une fois repris par tout le groupe présent devant lui, composé de tellement de personnes qu'il n'aurait pas pensé revoir de si tôt que ça rendait la chose encore plus émouvante. Evidemment, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, les larmes avaient déjà commencé à couler le long des joues du châtain.

_« Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know  
I'm here for you I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through »_

La suite de la chanson fut cette fois reprise par toutes les filles présentes dans la salle, soit Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Tina, et Rachel. Cette alliance de voix fit naitre un sourire sur les lèves du chanteur qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement nostalgique de l'époque du Glee Club. Comment ne pas l'être. Les cœurs, eux, étaient chantés par les garçons, soit Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie, Rory et Blaine.

_« Hear me when I say when I say "I believe"  
Nothing's gonna change nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh-Ah-Ah (Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah)  
La-Da-Da-Da, La-Da-Da-Da, La-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da »_

Inutile de préciser qu'encore une fois, le refrain fut repris par toutes les voix à l'unisson, alors que Kurt était toujours debout, presque juste devant la porte, devant laquelle il était resté quand il avait vu toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Aucun doute, c'était une belle surprise qu'ils avaient faite ici, c'était une évidence.

_« Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

(Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah) Keep holding on  
(Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah) Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so  
Keep holding on (Keep holding on)  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through-Oh-Oh »

La chanson finit par se terminer, les dernières notes de la chanson finissant par laisser place au silence, tout comme les voix des chanteurs présents devant eux. Il lança un regard interrogatif, après avoir essayé les larmes qui ne voulaient apparemment pas arrêter de couler, à toute la foule présente devant lui. C'est Santana qui alla sur le devant de la foule avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu vois Porcelaine, on était bien content avec Rachel que tu sois allé voir Blaine, ça nous a permis de préparer tout ça, et de faire venir la majorité du Glee Club, ou du moins dans les limites du possible. On sait que ce qui s'est passé récemment t'a beaucoup touché, même si tu t'obstines à le cacher, ce qui me donne franchement envie de te réveiller une bonne fois pour toute, mais ça, peu importe, l'important n'est pas là. Alors voilà, on a réuni toutes ces personnes pour toi, alors profites. »

Face à cette aveu, la proportion de larmes coulant sur le visage du châtain grandit encore plus. Comment c'était possible de faire ce genre de choses ? Il n'aurait jamais suspecté ses deux amies de prévoir quoique ce soit de cette envergure, parce que franchement, c'était énorme, c'était un fait. Il sécha à nouveau les larmes coulant sur ses joues avant de finalement prendre la parole. On pouvait d'ailleurs percevoir de légers sanglots dans sa voix, preuve claire et nette de l'émotion ressentie à l'heure actuelle par Kurt.

« Oh mon dieu, merci. Juste merci. Je sais que certains d'entre nous nous étions perdus de vue, mais vous pouvez pas imaginer ce que ça peut me faire de voir que vous faites le déplacement quand il s'agit d'un ami. Je suppose qu'elles vous ont surement expliqué ce qui s'est passé avec Louis, mon ex petit-ami, et même si vous ne le savez, j'accepterais de vous en parler. Rien que cette musique, elle a fait une grande partie du travail, alors merci beaucoup. »

Suite à ces paroles, il finit par finalement bouger, et alla directement serrer ses amis dans ses bras. Parce que oui, malgré ce qui c'était passé, c'est-à-dire qu'avec le temps, ils s'étaient en partie perdus de vue, ils montraient tous clairement qu'ils étaient encore amis, et soudés, toujours là pour aider un ami, ce qui était surement la qualité la plus importante chez un ami, n'est-ce pas ? Probablement.

Au final, ils n'eurent pas besoin que Kurt leur raconte tout, heureusement dans le fond, parce que Rachel et Santana avaient déjà raconté le principal, ce qui était malgré tout une assez bonne nouvelle pour le châtain qui ne s'était pas réellement senti motivé à l'idée de raconter une fois encore toutes ces choses. Rapidement, la soirée avança, et les bouteilles d'alcool prévues par filles finirent par se vider. Certains chantaient les musiques mises en fond, d'autres dansaient, et certains étaient surement trop occupées à décuver.

On pouvait encore voir les différents types de personnes bourrées qui avaient été citées par Finn plusieurs années plus tôt, avec Mercedes et Tina les gaies, par exemple, Brittany la strip teaseuse qui arrivait d'un coup, mais cette fois avec une Santana qui essayait de la retenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu, parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire comme quoi elle ne sortait pas avec elle, elle continuait d'être assez possessive. Certes il n'étaient plus adolescents et étaient tous dans la première moitié de la vingtaine, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de faire la fête comme des adolescents, avec le jeu de la bouteille, par exemple.

C'était au tour de Santana de tourner la bouteille. Un rire général éclata quand ils virent la bouteille s'arrêter sur Tina. Oh, mauvaise fille, surement aurait-elle préféré Britanny. Mais le jeu était le jeu, et les lèvres de la latina se retrouvèrent rapidement sur celles de l'asiatique. Evidemment, ce ne fut pas un baiser qui dura très longtemps, mais ce n'était pas réellement étonnant. Avec ce jeu, il y eut de nombreux « couples », certains déjà connus tels que Rachel/Puck, soit Puckleberry, Sam et Quinn, soit Quam, et ainsi de suite.

D'ailleurs, c'était assez idiot étant donné que Puck et Quinn étaient ensemble mais qu'ils n'avaient pas été capable de faire tourner la bouteille pour que le goulot soit tourné vers l'autre, mais c'était le jeu, surtout que, alcoolisés comme ils étaient, ils n'étaient surement pas très doués pour viser.

La soirée avança longuement, et au final, ils se retrouvèrent tous pour dormir. Rachel et Mercedes dormirent dans la chambre de Rachel, Santana et Britanny dans celle de Santana, et évidemment, Kurt allait dormir dans la sienne, mais avec qui ? Des matelas avaient déjà été installés par terre, histoire de pouvoir loger tout le monde. A la base, il avait trouvé l'idée de dormir avec Mercedes intéressante, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu, mais son choix finit par se porter sur, évidemment, Blaine. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre de ce dernier même si, quand on réfléchissait, les chambres n'étaient pas réellement délimitées ce soir là, étant donné que tous les rideaux étaient ouverts, faisant ainsi de l'appartement une grande pièce unique, même si les supports des rideaux restaient encore et toujours là.

Encore une fois, on avait le droit à un Kurt relativement sobre, et à un Blaine qui avait légèrement trop d'alcool dans le sang mais qui, si on cherchait bien, pouvait encore sembler assez conscient. Evidemment, ils avaient tous les deux dû faire face à des questions de personnes telles que Mercedes ou autre, qui leur demandaient s'ils sortaient à nouveau ensemble, parce qu'il y avait apparemment cette alchimie entre eux. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette histoire d'alchimie, ils n'étaient qu'amis.  
Kurt soupçonnait d'ailleurs ses amis d'avoir essayer de les faire s'embrasser pendant le jeu de la bouteille, ce qui fut un brulant échec pour les autres, étant donné que Kurt était tombé sur des personnes telles qu'Artie, Rachel, Puck, et que Blaine était tombé sur des personnes telles que Britanny, Sam, ou encore Rory. Mais jamais Blaine n'avait tiré Kurt ou inversement. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Ils se seraient embrassés parce que la règle les « obligeait » à faire cela, mais ça n'aurait rien changé, et ils le savaient parfaitement autant l'un que l'autre.

* * *

**-Blaine-**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla doucement, certains avaient un léger un mal de tête, mais dans l'ensemble, ça passait assez bien. Ils se retrouvèrent tous rapidement à ranger l'appartement, heureusement qu'on était dimanche, parce que personne n'aurait été capable d'aller travailler. Pas par rapport à l'alcool, mais surtout par rapport à la fatigue. Autant qu'ils se reposent tous bien ce soir-là pour être prêts à ré-attaquer le lendemain.  
Une fois l'appartement rangé, ils restèrent quelques temps tous ensemble dans l'appartement, avant de finalement décider d'aller faire un tour dehors. Le tour fut assez long, étant donné qu'ils étaient allés dans des endroits tels que la Statue de la Liberté, le pont de Brooklyn, ou autre.

Autant dire qu'une fois tous rentrés chez Kurt, Rachel et Santana, ils étaient ou avaient l'air encore plus fatigués qu'avant de partir. Vu l'heure qui ne cessait d'avancer, la plupart de leurs amis, sauf Mike et Sam qui étaient partis pour prendre un avion vers Chicago, pour le travail, décidèrent de rester manger chez leurs amis. C'était probablement la meilleure idée. Ils se mirent tous aux fourneaux, essayant de faire un repas en assez grande quantité, mais malgré tout assez simple.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun continuant de raconter aux autres ce qu'ils devenaient. C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent que Puck avançait bien dans l'armée, que Mercedes ne cessait d'avancer dans la production de son deuxième album, et qu'elle commençait à être connue. Aussi, ils apprirent que Britanny envisageait d'essayer d'ouvirir une école de danse, ou de rentrer dans une en tant que professeur, mais de préférence à New York, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu passer beaucoup de temps là bas. Ils avaient d'ailleurs pu voir un sourire qui se voulait léger, même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment, se former sur les lèvres de l'hispanique, surement par rapport à l'idée que Britanny soit à New York, donc assez proche d'elle.  
Les deux allaient définitivement remettre le couvert.

Finalement, le temps avançait bien pendant la soirée, et les amis partirent les uns après les autres. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Santana, Rachel, Kurt, et le bouclé. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs prêt à partir quand Rachel l'arrêta, prenant directement la parole.

« Vas pas t'embarquer dans tous ces transports maintenant Blaine, c'est pas la peine, vaut mieux que tu te reposes, restes ici, si tu veux.  
- Quoi ? Je veux pas déranger Rach'. Faire le chemin du retour ne me dérange pas tu sais ?  
- Le Hobbit, tu restes un point c'est tout. »

Est-il utile de préciser que c'était Santana qui avait fait la dernière remarque ? Pas vraiment. Par contre, ce qui devait être précisé, c'est que cette remarque avait été soulignée par un hochement de tête approbatif de la part de la diva et de son meilleur ami, Kurt. Le bouclé hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement poser sa veste. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, ils décidèrent de regarder un DVD qui s'avéra être, cette fois, le Moulin Rouge.

Le film avançait bien qu'ils arrivèrent à ce moment que Rachel et Santana attendaient franchement pour Kurt et Blaine, étant donné que c'était le moment où _Come What May_ était interprété, et qu'elles savaient toutes les deux très bien ce que cette musique signifiait pour les deux hommes. Fallait espérer que ça marcherait, cette fois. Comme prévu dans la tête des jeunes filles, les yeux des deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à légèrement pétiller, et assez étonnamment, comme si cela les importait peu que quelqu'un soit en train de regarder le DVD avec eux, ils se mirent instantanément à chanter les paroles de cette musique.

_« Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day »_

Ils avaient été plongés tellement profondément dans la musique qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient éclipsées, faisant malgré tout en sorte de vérifier si leur plan fonctionnait ou non. Elles avaient prévu toute sorte d'émotions telles que les larmes, la joie ou des trucs dans le genre, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais attendues à entendre un « Tu m'as manqué » soufflé par les deux jeunes hommes presque simultanément avant de finalement les voir s'avancer l'un vers l'autre et se serrer dans leurs bras l'un l'autre. Ca ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, et les deux jeunes hommes étaient surement inconsciemment d'accord là dessus. C'est surement pour cette raison que, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, ils finirent tous les deux par se pencher l'un vers l'autre, leurs lèvres finissant par se réunir pour sceller un baiser.

Le plan avait définitivement bien fonctionné.

Les chansons étaient _Keep Holding On _et _Come What May, _comme je l'avais indiqué dans le texte.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à vous de me le dire. J'en suis franchement moins fière, j'sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment réussi à trouver quelque chose de différent dans celui-là, maintenant à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
Comme je vous l'avais dit, je reviens pas avant le milieu de semaine prochaine, alors à la semaine prochaine les lecteurs/lectrices )


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonsoir !  
**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, comme promis ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue :) Ce serait le principal ! Vous avez entendu de la convention qui aura lieu à Paris, organisée par GuestEvents ? J'espère que vous pourrez y aller si vous le voulez !

Maintenant, la réponse aux reviews !

**Klaineforever08 : **Contente que ça t'ai fait plaisir ) Merci pour mes vacances, elles ont été gâchées par quelques petites choses, mais elles étaient bonnes quand même, c'était le principal.

**Klaineuse : **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis assez bien placée pour dire que les situations persos ne sont pas géniales, et le principal c'est que ça s'arrange pour toi de toute manière :) Contente que les derniers chapitres t'aient plu, et voici le prochain ! )

**Klaiindy : **Bon bah je crois comprendre que j'ai fait ton bonheur avec le dernier chapitre ! Et oui oui, Klaine is on ) Le Moulin Rouge, j'sais pas, je l'ai vu comme LE moment, surtout que quand ils chantent Come What May, ils font passer tellement de sentiments, comment ne pas mettre de continuité à cela ? Je suis amoureuse de la voix de Darren aussi, c'est une nouvelle pour personne je pense. Et derien, c'est normal )  
Ouais, je trouvais ça bien de montrer que malgré leurs conflits (assez nombreux quand même) elles arrivent à s'entendre quand c'est pour la bonne cause, et là la bonne cause c'est l'humeur de notre Kurt ! *.*  
Je voulais tellement faire venir les New Directions, et montrer leur côté famille, parce que je veux dire, c'est tellement ce que je ressens dans la série dans le fond. Aucune bande d'amis n'a pas d'embrouilles, c'est aussi ce qui rend la bande d'amis encore plus belle je trouve )  
J'y ai pensé quand j'ai écrit que Kurt avait du café avec lui ! Après tout, vu tous leurs passages aux Lima Bean, le Klafé (oui oui, je reprends ton idée :p) est officiel depuis longtemps je suppose, sauf pour le nom mdrr Je ne suis jamais allée à Central Park non plu, mais c'est tellement beau d'après ce que j'ai vu que je le vois clairement comme l'endroit parfait ! Qui sait, un jour je me baladerais peut-être là bas :')  
C'est même plus de l'alchimie tellement c'est puissant. Je veux dire, leurs regards et tout c'est…. RAAAAH. (Je suis aussi une CrissColfer shipper, faut le savoir x)) Ah mais exactement, ce n'est qu'une coincidence voyons, rien que ça ! Mais évidemment, ils ne sont que des amis, mais j'ai envie de dire, qui tripote ses amis à l'arrière d'une voiture ? Personne. Ou pas dans mon entourage en tout cas x) C'était malsain de faire souffrir un garçon comme Blaine, je suis d'accord. Je veux dire, BLAINE QUOI. Blainey, Darren, mon chouchou, mon… J'arrête :')  
Blaine énervé c'est tellement… Oh gaga. Je pense que l'inspiration est déjà plus ou moins revenue avec ce chapitre, et j'espère aussi d'ailleurs, on verra bien ce que ça donne, j'espère qu'il te plaira en tout cas )  
Gros bisous et gros câlin ! *cœur*

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, sauf les personnages de Louis et Steven qui viennent de moi uniquement.

Voici le chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : **

**-Rachel- **

Quelques temps avaient passés depuis le fameux soir où ils avaient regardé « tous ensemble » ce qui n'était en fait pas le cas, Le Moulin Rouge ensemble. Et cela faisait donc depuis quelques temps que Blaine et Kurt étaient ensembles, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes femmes qu'étaient Santana et elle. Evidemment, ils s'étaient d'abord contentés de nier, disant que ce n'était qu'une coincidence et le contre coup des émotions qu'ils avaient ressenti pendant tout le week end, mais qui auraient-ils cru duper avec un tel mensonge ?

C'était surement pour cette raison que, rapidement, face aux commentaires des deux jeunes femmes, ils avaient finis par avouer que oui, il y avait à nouveau quelque chose entre eux. Cette fois, Santana pouvait le dire, Kurt et Blaine avaient ENFIN remis le couvert.

Ca, c'était les réjouissances, malheureusement, malgré le récent couple, qui rendait tout le monde heureux, on ne pouvait pas tout à fait s'accrocher à cela étant donné que c'était maintenant que Blaine et la diva avaient toutes les raisons de stresser. En effet, ce soir était la première sur Broadway de _The Rocky Horror Show_. Ca avait été un risque de décider de reprendre cette comédie, et comme c'était une reprise, certains n'hésiteraient surement pas à comparer les différentes versions. Blaine était finalement resté dans l'appartement depuis deux jours, Rachel lui ayant demandé, se disant que, qui sait, à deux, ils arriveraient mieux à gérer le stress. Totalement faux.

Certes, Rachel n'allait pas lancer sa carrière avec ce spectacle musical, étant donné qu'elle avait déjà été lancée grâce à _Funny Girl_ quelques années plus tôt, et entretenue avec d'autres participations dans d'autres spectacles, mais à chaque fois c'était la même chose, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer. Elle se retrouvait souvent, ces derniers temps, à lire des critiques d'elle qui n'étaient pas très bonnes, surement publiées par différentes personnes à l'approche de la première qui était maintenant dans quelques heures. Ce n'était pas totalement comme pour _Funny Girl_, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas décidé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais elle était assez insupportable à cause du stress. A l'heure actuelle, elle ne cessait de faire les cent pas, marmonnant certaines paroles de chansons ou de dialogues, surement de peur de les oublier dans le fond.

La vision de ce cinéma avait d'ailleurs tendance à agacer Santana, qui passait une bonne partie de son temps dans le salon. D'ailleurs, cette dernière finit par prendre la parole pour s'adresser à la jeune diva.

« Du calme Berry, tout va bien se passer. Les critiques de journaux et de magazines t'adorent, tu as déjà largement fait tes preuves, alors déstresses.  
- Et alors ? Je pourrais te citer plusieurs stars qui ont chuté face à une mauvaise performance, ce soir est aussi important que les autres pour moi.  
- On croit tous en toi, y a pas de raisons que tu n'y arrives pas, et je pense que dans le fond tu le sais.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à l'avance ce qui va se passer. Je vais peut-être totalement me rater, et là personne ne pourra me rattraper dans ma chute.  
- Ca se passera bien. »

Rachel poussa un soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, surement Santana avait-elle raison, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle n'avait pas confiance du tout à ce qui allait se passer ce soir là.

* * *

**-Blaine-**

Et Blaine alors, comment se sentait-il ? Il était terrifié. C'était son premier rôle, et le fait de jouer un personnage comme Brad(*) était terrifiant. C'était un personnage franchement important, alors il serait bien sur le devant de la scène. Et s'il ne plaisait pas aux autres ? Si ce n'était pas un rôle pour lui ? S'il n'était pas fait pour cette carrière finalement ? Il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir ce genre de commentaires dans la rubrique critiques des _New York Times, _un des journaux populaires de New York. Si sa carrière ne se lançait jamais ? Si son interprétation et sa façon de jouer et de chanter ne plaisaient pas ? Ca arriverait peut être. Il avait déjà essayé d'aller voir certaines remarques et critiques sur la production de la pièce, mais Kurt, qui avait pris plusieurs jours de repos pour le soutenir (Dieu merci d'ailleurs), l'en avait clairement empêché, lui ayant subtilisé son ordinateur et étant prêt à lui prendre son téléphone également, et toute sorte de connexion au monde extérieure comme les journaux ou autre.

Il était constamment sous surveillance de ce dernier, qui ne voulait surtout pas qu'il fasse d'erreurs qui pourraient causer problèmes à son humeur pour la soirée. Comme pour toutes les autres premières de ses anciens élèves, Will Schuester était arrivé plut tôt, accompagné d'Emma (leur fils avait dû resté en Ohio chez les parents de Will). C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient pris depuis la première de _Funny Girl_, même si Emma n'avait pas été là à ce moment parce qu'elle était « trop enceinte » surtout qu'elle a accouché du jeune Daniel Finn Schuester, qui avait maintenant une petite sœur, Allison Schuester. Cette dernière était restée avec son frère dans l'Ohio, il n'y avait donc que les deux jeunes parents qui seraient présents ce soir là. Ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir dans un hôtel le plus proche possible de la salle de spectacle où Rachel et le bouclé allaient se produire.

Il entendit finalement quelqu'un toquer à la porte, le faisant ainsi sortir de ses songes. Il se demandait encore comment c'était possible que Kurt toque alors que dans tous les cas, il rentrerait.

« Vas y, rentres »

Sauf qu'au final, ce n'était pas Kurt qui était de l'autre côté de l'ouverture, mais plutôt un groupe. Ils étaient là, dans les uniformes qu'ils avaient tous pu garder. Ils étaient venus. Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Thad, et même Sebastien. Les Warblers. Il leur avait vaguement envoyé un mail, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils seraient autant à faire le déplacement, et surtout qu'ils oseraient porter le fameux blaser et la cravate des Warblers. Le jeune homme resta pendant plusieurs secondes assis sur le lit (qui était en fait celui de Kurt) les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte, encore sous le choc. Il finit par se relever avant d'aller tous les serrer dans ses bras.

« Mon dieu, je suis tellement content de vous revoir !  
- Tu pensais vraiment qu'on n'allait pas venir ? (C'était Wes qui avait pris la parole) Ca fait franchement longtemps qu'on a réservé nos places, depuis qu'on sait que tu y participes, et depuis que la billetterie est ouverte aussi. Tu vas faire un tabac mec !  
- Euh, n'en soyez pas sûr, je suis totalement mort de trouille à vrai dire.  
- Pardon ? (Cette fois, c'était David qui parlait) Blaine Anderson qui a la trouille avant de monter sur scène ? Du jamais vu presque. Et surtout, Blaine Devon Anderson qui rate quelque chose qui a du rapport avec le chant et la comédie ? Ca n'arrivera jamais. S'ils t'ont choisi, ce n'est pas pour rien mec !  
- Peu importe, je suppose qu'on verra ça ce soir, et aussi demain une fois que la critique dans les journaux aura été publiée. J'essaye de ne pas y penser mais…  
- Mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est ça ? (Sébastien avait pris la parole avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres) T'inquiètes pas, tu verras, tu vas cartonner, et puis dis toi que c'est ta première fois sur les planche de Broadway, alors profites bordel ! On s'en fout de l'avis des autres, même si c'est important pour ta carrière à venir qui, j'en suis sûr, sera énorme, concentres toi sur le fait qu'on sait tous parfaitement que tu va réussir. »

Le bouclé arrêta finalement de parler, regardant ses amis avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il soupira légèrement avant de finalement légèrement hausser un de ses sourcils mythiquement triangulaires et de prendre la parole.

« Et sinon, je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous avez décidé de venir habillés en Warblers ?  
- Oh ça ? (Wes avait pris la parole en montrant leurs tenues) On avait envie d'un petit truc. On espérait que tu pourrais te joindre à nous, mettons que c'est un échauffement vocal, pour faire un des numéros des Warblers.  
- Je… Pardon ? (Le bouclé avait les yeux grands ouverts) Vous avez sérieusement prévu ça ?  
- Bien sûr que oui ! On a choisi plusieurs musiques. Tu as le choix entre _Raise Your Glasses, Misery, _ou _Bills, Bills, Bills, _ou encore _Hey Soul Sister. _Quel sera ton choix Blaine Warbler ?  
- Arrête avec ce surnom débile, et…. Je pense qu'on va se faire _Raise Your Glass, _comme aux Régionales.  
- Pas de soucis, mais dans le salon alors ! »

Ils finirent par sortir tous ensemble de la chambre où ce dernier était avant de rejoindre dans le salon, c'est-à-dire Rachel, Santana et Kurt. Ces trois derniers levèrent les yeux vers eux, ayant un sourire en les voyant tous ensemble, surtout Kurt étant donné qu'ils avait, même si c'était brièvement, fait parti de la bande des Warblers. Les voir tous ensemble faisait franchement plaisir. Malgré tout, on pu voir un regard interrogatif chez Santana et Rachel quand elles les virent se poser dans une configuration similaire (plus ou moins évidemment) à celle des Régionales. Kurt l'avait évidemment reconnue, et un sourire avant de recevoir de la part de Wes un regard disant que s'il le voulait, il pouvait se joindre à eux. Il hésita pendant encore quelques secondes avant de finalement se lever et se poser aux côtés de Wes, ayant une place vide à ce niveau là.

Ils ne se firent pas attendre et commencèrent directement à chanter (toujours sans instruments), on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne après tout, ou du moins qui gagne en général, des fois quoi.

_« Right, right turn off the light  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m., turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher,  
Penny snatcher  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on, and  
Raise your glass Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass_

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
Can't stop coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now (It's so fucking on right now)_

_Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on, and  
Raise your glass Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on, and  
Raise your glass Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass_

_Oh shit, my glass is empty  
That sucks_

_So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool  
You could choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own_

_So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass_

_Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass for me »_

Une fois que les dernières « notes » résonnèrent dans le salon, les deux jeunes filles qui étaient jusque là sur le canapé en train de les regarder se levèrent et leur firent clairement une standing ovation. Jeff finit par se tourner vers Blaine qui avait un sourire étiré sur les lèvres face aux souvenirs qui étaient remontés avec la présence de ses amis et le fait d'avoir chanté cette chanson.

« Maintenant oses me dire que tu ne réussiras pas ce soir et je te jure que tu risques de te prendre une raclée toi !  
- Bon… (Le bouclé rit légèrement avant de reprendre la parole, se tournant vers Wes) Avant de donner ma réponse, est-ce que tu as ton marteau avec toi ?  
- J'ai TOUJOURS un marteau avec moi je te ferais dire.  
- Bon, je suppose que je ne vais pas vous contredire alors. J'ai peut être mes chances pour ce soir. »

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon, même sur celles de Rachel à qui, malgré qu'elle stresse, cela faisait plaisir de voir que son partenaire dans ce spectacle ne se laissait pas abattre par le stress comme elle l'avait fait avant _Funny Girl_. Evidemment, plus l'heure se rapprocherait, plus il stresserait, tout comme elle stresserait de plus en plus, mais le fait de retrouver l'équipe leur ferait surement du bien.

* * *

**-Kurt-**

C'était dingue à quel point il se sentait concerné par la première fois de son petit-ami sur les planches. Il se sentait surement encore plus concerné que par celles de Rachel quelques années plus tôt, ce qui était assez étonnant. Ces derniers jours, comme Blaine était dans leur appartement, avec la vision du stress qui montait chez le bouclé, il avait tout fait pour le détendre. Petits déjeuners au lit, massages, chansons, câlins sous la couette, et ainsi de suite, et il devait dire que cela avait l'air de marcher. Enfin au début. Là on était le jour J, et il pouvait voir que Blaine était totalement mort de trouille, et dans le fond, il l'était aussi, mais il avait surtout peur des critiques, pas de la performance que ferait Blaine, parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il réussirait. Il était extraordinaire, c'était un fait, non ?

Après avoir proposé aux Warblers qui étaient présents de rester manger et que les pizzas étaient arrivées (hors de question de faire de grands repas, personne n'avait faim vu les circonstances), ils finirent tous assis dans le salon, le châtain juste à côté du bouclé. Le stress pouvait se lire sur le visage du bouclé et de sa meilleure amie, diva par excellence. Ces deux derniers ne cessaient de regarder l'heure sur leur montre, sur l'horloge ou sur leurs téléphones, surement de peur de rater l'heure de rendez vous avec l'équipe au théatre. Comme s'ils étaient capables de rater l'heure tiens.

Au final, quand l'heure de départ des deux collègues arriva, ils se levèrent tous afin de les ramener jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble. Ils serrèrent tous longuement Rachel dans leurs bras, ainsi que Blaine. Kurt posa un long baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine, même si cela lui faisait encore bizarre de se dire que oui, il était de nouveau avec son petit-ami de lycée, avec qui ça s'était pourtant mal finit quelques années plus tôt.

* * *

**-Rachel- **(Elipse de quelques heures.)

Elle était encore devant son miroir dans sa loge, en train de se faire son discours habituel disant qu'elle était une star, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'elle avait toujours rêvé des premiers rôles sur Broadway et ainsi de suite. Dans quelques minutes, elle arriverait sur scène et devrait jouer pour la première fois sur Broadway la reprise de _The Rocky Horror Show_. Elle essayait de s'accrocher au fait que certains de ses amis seraient dans la salle, tels que Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, et d'autres, mais le stress était présent malgré tout. Parce que certes ses amis seraient là, mais il y aurait aussi des critiques prêts à chercher le moindre défaut dans ce qu'elle allait faire ce soir, et ce serait atroce. Si elle était comme ça après autant de performances sur les planches de Broadway, elle ne préférait même pas savoir dans quel état était Blaine au même moment.

* * *

**-Blaine- **(Au même moment.)

ll ne pouvait arrêter de stresser. Il était prêt, dans sa loge, son maquillage, sa coiffure et son costume sur le dos. Il ne lui restait plus rien à faire à part attendre le moment fatidique où il devrait monter sur scène et où il devrait se montrer aux yeux de tout le monde comme l'inconnu qui avait réussi à avoir le rôle de Brad, alors que de nombreuses autres personnes bien plus connues et surement plus compétentes auraient pu avoir le rôle sans soucis, comme Rachel avec le rôle de Janet. Et puis il aurait un solo ce soir, la chanson _Once In A While, _qu'il chanterait réellement seul. Il ne pouvait pas faire une seule fausse note sur celle là, ce serait comme impardonnable, n'est-ce pas ? Surement.

Quelques minutes passèrent et la lumière finit par clignoter au niveau de sa loge, signe qu'il devait descendre les nombreuses marches et arriver jusqu'en bas. Pendant qu'il descendait il avait différentes choses en tête, telles que « ne tombes pas », « n'oublies pas les paroles », « souviens toi de ça hein » et ainsi de suite. Quand il arriva enfin sur scène, le rideau était baissé. C'était donc ces derniers instants sans être aux yeux du public. Bon sang. Il repéra rapidement Rachel avec qui il échangea une étreinte avant de finalement retourner à sa place.

Le moment fatidique arriva. Le rideau finit par se lever, sous les applaudissements des personnes dans le public. Les projecteurs finirent par s'allumer, les éclairant tous, enfin tous ceux présents sur la scène. Il essaya vaguement et rapidement de repérer ses amis, mais impossible, il n'y arrivait pas, la salle était trop pleine. La salle était totalement pleine, aucune place n'était libre, enfin si, une, la place que Rachel réservait toujours à Finn, comme elle l'avait quelques années plus tôt avec _Funny Girl._ C'était un magnifique geste qu'elle faisait.

Après plusieurs minutes de jeu, le moment de sa première chanson arriva. Il s'agissait de _Damnit, Janet ! _Les premières notes résonnèrent, il croisa le regard de Rachel, rentrant directement dans le jeu, se disant qu'il n'était pas Blaine mais Brad, et que devant lui ce n'était pas Rachel mais Janet. Il l'avait fait pendant les répétitions, ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué. Il allait y arriver.  
_  
_(Blaine)_  
« Hey Janet_

(Rachel)

_Yes Brad?_

(Blaine)

_I've got something to say._

_I really loved the skilful way_

_You beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet!_

_The river was deep but I swam it, Janet_

_The future is ours so let's plan it, Janet_

_So please don't tell me to can it, Janet_

_I've one thing to say and that's_

_Dammit, Janet, I love you..._

_The road was long but i ran it, Janet_

_There's a fire in my heart and you fan it, Janet_

_If there's one fool for you then I am it, Janet_

_Now I've one thing to say and that's_

_Dammit, Janet, I love you..._

_Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker_

_There's three ways that love can grow_

_That's good, bad or mediocre_

_Oh J-A-N-E-T I love you so_

(Rachel)

_Oh it's nicer than Betty Munroe had,oh Brad_

_Now we're engaged and I'm so glad,oh Brad_

_That you've met Mum and you know Dad, oh Brad_

_I've one thing to say and that's_

_Brad I'm mad for you too..._

_Oh Brad,_

(Blaine)

_Oh... dammit!_

(Rachel)

_I'm mad, _

(Blaine)

_Oh Janet!_

(Rachel)

_For you, _

(Rachel et Blaine)

_I love you too_

_There's one thing left to do, and that's_

(Blaine)

_Go see the man who began it, Janet_

_When we met in his science exam-it, Janet_

_Made me give you the eye and then panic, _

_Janet_

_There's one thing to say and that's_

_Dammit, Janet, I love you..._

_Dammit Janet; _

(Rachel)

_Oh brad, I'm mad_

(Blaine)

_Dammit Janet; _

(Blaine et Rachel)

_I love you! »_

La chanson se termina heureusement rapidement, et les applaudissements qu'il entendit venant de la salle le firent sourire intérieurement. Ne pas trop montrer ses émotions en public n'était pas simple, mais il devait se dire qu'une fois en dehors de la scène, il pourrait les montrer comme il le voudrait. Il pourrait crier, pleurer et ainsi de suite. Mais pour l'instant, il jouait et chantait, rien d'autre.

L'entracte arriva rapidement, et il put décemment monter rapidement dans sa loge, suivi de Rachel. Une fois rentrés dans cette dernière, ils se laissèrent tous les deux tomber sur les fauteuils. Blaine posa les fausses lunettes qu'il devait utiliser avant de tourner un regard vers Rachel, prenant la parole ensuite.

« Tu étais fantastique. Encore meilleure que pendant les répétitions, je pensais même pas que c'était possible.  
- Franchement Blaine, tu t'es bien débrouillé toi aussi. Ta voix était parfaite, ton jeu était comme il fallait, tu n'as pas fait de fautes, je vois pas pourquoi ce premier acte ne plairait pas.  
- J'ai pas encore fait mon solo tu sais. Et si je me trompais ? J'aurais personne pour me rattraper tu sais. »

Il fut interrompu dans ses paroles par l'arrivée du producteur, suivi de Kurt. Leurs autres amis n'étaient pas venus, cela ferait trop de mouvements, ils en avaient convenus comme ça précédemment. Le producteur parla d'abord.

« Bon sang, je ne regrette franchement pas de vous avoir pris ! Vous vous êtes débrouillés comme des génies tous les deux, vous êtes géniaux bon sang ! Faites comme ça pendant la suite et je pense que ce sera parfait ! »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Rachel et du bouclé face aux paroles de leur producteur. Rien ne leur faisait plus plaisir que de savoir qu'ils avaient réussi à convaincre celui qui les avaient choisi, et franchement, c'était rassurant, même si cela n'empêchait pas Blaine de stresser pour la suite. Allez, le début s'était bien passé, pourquoi la fin n'arriverait pas de la même manière ?

Le producteur finit par quitter la pièce après avoir encore une fois congratulé ses « deux petites stars » comme il aimait les appeler, laissant ainsi Rachel, Kurt et Blaine dans la loge. Le châtain n'avait pas encore pris la parole. C'est seulement une fois que la porte fut fermée qu'il se retourna vers ses deux amis, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, s'adressant à eux ensuite.

« Bon sang, vous avez gérer. Vous étiez comiques, et franchement, vous avez très bien chanté. Je suis sûr d'avoir vu un des critiques sourire et chantonner avec vous.  
-Quoi, attends attends attends. (Le bouclé avait ouvert de grands yeux en parlant) Il a chantonné avec nous ? Ca veut dire que c'est un fan ! Il sera encore plus exigeant et…  
- B. Calmes toi, je te jure que vous vous êtes super bien débrouillés, et franchement, quand on te regarde, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, tu es définitivement fait pour ça, et s'ils ne sont pas d'accord, et bien qu'ils aillent se faire voir, tu as vu toutes les standing ovations que vous avez eu ? Ce n'est pas pour rien, je t'assure. »

Le bouclé eut un léger sourire face aux paroles réconfortantes du châtain aux yeux bleus. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par reprendre la parole.

« Je suis désolé d'ailleurs, mais je vais surement devoir repartir, ça va bientôt reprendre, donc je vais vous laisser vous préparer »

Il serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Blaine, lui offrant une longue étreinte et l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Je sais que je te l'avais pas encore redis depuis qu'on s'est remis ensemble, mais je suis pratiquement sûr de pouvoir te le dire. Je t'aime B, peu importe ce qui se passera ce soir, souviens-t-en.  
-Je… Je t'aime aussi Kurt. »

Le bouclé avait été assez choqué d'entendre ses paroles sortir de la bouche du châtain et aussi de la sienne. En effet, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais dit ce fameux « Je t'aime » depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, le dernier remontait à des années plus tôt. C'était surement toute la motivation qu'il lui manquait. Il vit rapidement la porte se refermer une fois que son petit-ami fut reparti, et il croisa au passage le regard de la jeune Rachel, qui avait un sourire attendri étiré sur les lèvres.

« Bon sang, je suis tellement contente pour vous deux. Vous le méritez autant l'un que l'autre.  
- Merci Rachel. Tu verras, toi aussi tu retrouveras ça.  
- Je suppose que oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'oublierais Finn. Je veux dire, il y a bien eu quelques histoires depuis, mais jamais il n'y a eu cette passion et cet amour. Regardes, encore ce soir il a son siège réservé, je suis sûre que tu l'as vu, dans les premiers rangs.  
- Je l'ai vu oui, c'est magnifique de faire ça tu sais. Et je suis également sûr que même si tu ne le vois pas, il est assis dans ce fauteuil en question et te regardes sur la scène avec un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Tu es devenue une star Rachel, comme tu en as toujours rêvé, et tu le mérites franchement. »

Il finit par partager une étreinte avec son amie avant que tous les deux ne retournent vers la scène. Le deuxième acte allait commencer. Les minutes passèrent rapidement, et ce fut d'abord Rachel qui réussit franchement sa chanson(**), et ce fut bientôt à son tour d'enchainer avec son solo. Les lumières autour de lui s'éteignirent, et un seul projecteur resta allumé, sa grande lumière assez puissante braquée sur lui. Un silence presque oppressant régnait dans la salle, et il finit par finalement commencer à chanter.

_« __Once in a while _

_She don't want to call you _

_Speaking on the telephone _

_And once in your life _

_She won't want to know you _

_You look around _

_The one you found _

_She is gone _

_And that's all the time _

_Mm, that it takes _

_For a heart to turn to stone _

_The sweeter the wine _

_The harder to make the break_

_You hear something _

_Ah, about someone you thought you've known _

_So baby don't cry _

_Like there's no tomorrow _

_After the night there's a brand new day _

_And there'll be no pain _

_And no more sorrow _

_So wash your face _

_Ah, and phone my place _

_It'll be O.K._

_And that's all the time _

_Mm, that it takes _

_For a heart to beat again _

_So give me a sign _

_That a lover makes _

_You look around _

_The one you found _

_Is back again »_

C'était assez dur de faire un solo tel que celui-ci, totalement seul, sans personne d'autre pour le rattraper, mais à l'entente des applaudissements qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles, il crut comprendre qu'au moins, même si jamais ce n'était pas parfait, il n'avait pas fait une catastrophe ou quelque chose dans le genre. La pièce continua encore quelques temps avant qu'ils ne finissent par saluer le public, ce dernier s'étant levé pour les applaudir.  
Le rideau finit par se baisser, les cachant des autres, avant que le producteur ne finisse par surgir des coulisses, applaudissant bruyamment les personnes présentes sur scène. Il finit par prendre la parole.

« Je suis fier de vous, vraiment fier de vous. Vous avez réussi quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Le but était de faire renaitre ce spectacle, et bien je peux vous dire qu'à mes yeux, vous avez réussi. Bon, il reste encore l'avis des critiques qui arrivera demain à la première heure, et bon sang, je dois avouer que je suis assez pressé de l'avoir même si ça m'inquiète franchement. Mais je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle ce que vous avez fait ce soir ne leur plairait pas. Allez vous changer, vous démaquiller, et profitez de ces quelques heures d'innocence qu'ils vous reste avant de connaître l'avis des critiques par rapport à ce soir. »

Ils sourirent tous à l'homme présent en face d'eux. Une fois tous changés et débarassés du maquillage que certains devaient porter, ils finirent par ressortir. Rachel et Blaine finirent rapidement par repérer leurs amis, surtout que c'était assez simple étant donné que Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Thad et Sebastien, les Warblers donc, avaient gardé leurs uniformes, sous forme de soutien pour la première fois sur scène de Blaine. Une fois arrivés devant eux, ils furent assaillis par différents commentaires, il y en avait tellement de la part de leurs amis qu'ils étaient assez compliqué de les discerner. Le bouclé et la diva saluèrent à tour de rôle William, Emma, Mercedes, Quinn et Puck qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vus et qui avaient pu faire le déplacement. Ils auraient bien pu tous aller faire la fête, mais à la place, ils allèrent tous à l'appartement de Rachel, Santana et Kurt.

Une fois tous arrivés là bas, ils se posèrent et discutèrent longuement. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas parler de la pièce, étant donné qu'il était assez compliqué pour les deux participants de ne pas penser au fait que certains critiques étaient surement en train d'écrire leur article au sujet de leur version du _Rocky Horror Show, _alors autant éviter d'en rajouter une couche, vraiment. Personne ne rentra à l'hotel, ils préféraient rester tous ensemble. Et personne ne dormit non plus, voulant à tout prix être encore réveillés quand les journaux seraient déposés dans les kiosques. Heureusement, juste en face du bâtiment dans lequel était l'appartement, i y avait un kiosque à journaux qui avait ouvert récemment. Alors que l'heure finissait enfin par arriver, ils descendirent tous ensemble pour aller jusqu'au kiosque des journaux. Ca aurait pu ressembler à la marche des condamnés ou quelque chose dans le genre tellement ils étaient tous stressés, c'était assez flippant.

Ils finirent par arriver devant le kiosque à journaux devant lequel Blaine resta étonné, avant de se jeter sur la personne présente devant ce dernier, un sourire présent sur les lèvres.

« BON SANG COOPER ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je suis là depuis hier, tu pensais franchement que j'allais rater la première de mon petit frère ?  
- Mais…. Oh mon dieu, j'en reviens pas que tu sois venu…  
- Je n'ai pas pu te faire la surprise hier, du coup j'ai décidé d'attendre devant le kiosque à journaux histoire que tu me vois en sortant pour voir tes critiques, ce qui est apparemment une assez bonne réussite vu ta réaction.  
- Bon sang, ça me fait tellement plaisir Coop'.  
- D'ailleurs, tu étais superbe hier, tu as cartonné sur scène je trouve. Toi aussi Rachel. »

Blaine échangea une longue étreinte avec son frère mais se sépara rapidement de lui quand il vit la porte du kiosque s'ouvrir. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans ce dernier quand son frère l'arrêta.

« Je suis désolé de te faire vivre ça, mais je veux être celui qui vous la lira. Je veux voir ce que tu as donné, et donc te le lire. »

Il rentra rapidement dans la toute petite pièce, les autres restant dehors. Le stress était assez puissant, et quand le brun sortit enfin avec le journal entre les mains, ce fut encore pire. Il alla au niveau des pages indiqués sur la première avant de finalement trouver la critique concernant le spectacle de la veille.

« Que dire de ce que j'ai vu hier soir ? Je suis un grand fan du _Rocky Horror Show, _alors quand j'ai appris qu'il allait être repris, j'ai d'abord pensé que ce serait une grande erreur parce que ça ne serait jamais à la hauteur de la première version. Lourde erreur. Ces jeunes que j'ai vu sur scène hier soir sont la graine de talent. Evidemment, on connaît déjà la jeune Rachel Berry, et elle était à nouveau fantastique dans le rôle de Janet. Ca fait plaisir de la voir sur scène encore, même si elle n'est pas une découverte. Mais Blaine Anderson lui, en est une. Comment le producteur a pu avoir confiance au point de confier le rôle de Brad à un parfait inconnu de la foule extérieure ? Je vais vous dire pourquoi. Parce que ce gamin est bourré de talent. Son interprétation de Brad était extraordinaire. Il a donné un nouveau souffle à la vision qu'on avait tous de ce personnage, et autant dire que ce nouveau souffle est extraordinaire. Et son solo ? Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir avoir des sentiments aussi puissants pendant cette musique. Alors franchement, je ne peux que féliciter le producteur pour le grand risque qu'il a pris en engageant le jeune Anderson, parce que c'était loin d'une erreur, et j'espère franchement revoir ce petit brun sous peu sur scène ! »

Cooper s'arrêta à la fin de sa lecture avant de relever son visage orné d'un grand sourire vers son frère.

« BON SANG JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE T'AVAIS REUSSI COMME UN ROI. »

Suite au dernier commentaire de Cooper, on put sentir une grande poussée de joie dans cette petite rue, et tout le monde finit d'ailleurs par serrer Blaine et Rachel dans leur bras. Une belle réussite.

* * *

(*) Brad est le compagnon de Janet. C'est donc un personnage de _The Rocky Horror Show. _C'est le personnage qu'interprétait Finn dans la saison 2 (épisode 5).

(**) Le chanson en question est _Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a Touch-me._

* * *

**Voilà !**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire la première, n'ayant jamais vu ce spectacle. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de faux pas, sinon je m'en excuse franchement d'avance.  
Bref, donnez moi votre avis, et le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ! :D


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoiiiir ! **

Ce chapitre sera encore une fois le dernier avant un petit moment étant donné que je pars en vacances pour un truc genre trois semaines à partir de demain. Je suis encore une fois désolée, mais j'espère qu'en tout cas, ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous pourrez attendre jusqu'à mon retour :)

La réponse aux reviews !

**Klaineforever08 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et voilà la suite :)

**Klaineuse : **Merci beaucoup pour cette review, elle m'encourage beaucoup mine de rien :)  
Blaine est une pure star, en effet, tout comme Rachel, mais Blaine encore plus je trouve :p Pour Louis et Steven, tu n'as pas totalement tort, tu verras avec les chapitres je suppose ^^  
Oui, les prix sont dingues, franchement hauts..

**Klaiindy : **Et oui, voilà la fameuse première ! Vraiment, c'est ce que tu as ressenti en lisant ce chapitre ? Je crois que c'est le meilleur compliment que tu puisses me donner pour le coup *_*  
Je trouvais ça bien de faire une comédie musicale moins « stéréotypée », si tu vois ce que je veux dire :) Personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais vue, mais je pense que je vais surement faire ça un de ces jours, qui sait ^^

Je me sentais obligée de faire ça, je vois vraiment Finn comme celui qui restera à jamais dans le cœur de Rachel, et fallait que je le montre, quel meilleur moyen qu'avec cette fameuse place dans la salle ?  
Gosh, les Warblers c'est genre ma kryptonite, ma vie, et leurs uniformes omg, je les aime trop en fait. Quand y avait des épisodes où on les voyait pas dans la saison 2, j'étais dégoutée, genre totalement, un peu dans le genre : « Mais REVENEZ. » Et j'avoue que leurs uniformes sont juste SO SEX. Et ouais, c'est grâce à eux que Kurt a rencontré son âme sœur, raison de plus pour les aimer non ?  
Coop'… J'étais vraiment contente de pouvoir le faire intervenir, surtout que tout comme toi, j'adore la relation Blaine/Coop', ou du moins c'est plutôt celle que je m'imagine, elle n'est malheureusement pas assez traitée à mon gout dans la série.. Pour les parents, tu verras, ils vont intervenir bientôt !  
Je suppose que c'est l'idée de ses premiers pas sur les planches qui le font paniquer, mais j'avoue qu'il est franchement idiot de douter de lui quand même, non mais ! Et ouep, Klaine est trop cute omg *.*  
Comme toi, je vois cette alchimie entre Darren et Chris, mais vraiment, et je suis sûre que sans ce truc qu'il y a entre eux, truc totalement indescriptible btw, Klaine ne serait surement pas autant adorable. C'est grâce à CrissColfer que Klaine est mon OTP ! Et je suis bien contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule CrissColfer shipper )  
Attends, Darren est ton amoureux ? On peut pas partager ? :( (Mon copain ne doit rien savoir non plus.) Ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa voix, lais tout omg, je l'aime trop, c'est mon idole, j'espère qu'il sera à la convention en Mars, je serais définitivement comblée (j'ai réussi à faire en sorte d'y aller, oyeah).  
Ils ont tout partagé au café, c'est évident, leur premier je t'aime, c'est aussi là bas qu'ils ont passé leur première St Valentin même s'ils étaient pas encore ensemble mais qu'importe ! Nan mais Kurt a vraiment été con pour le coup, moi j'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place tu sais, je veux dire Darren/Blaine quoi, COMMENT ON PEUT RESISTER ? Et comme tu l'as dit, quand on voit sa réaction (tellement marrante) face à Tina, il perd encore plus de crédibilité, parce que oui, c'est possible.  
Savoir que tu es là me fait franchement plaisir, surtout que comme tu l'as dit, on ne se connaît pas des masses, t'es adorable ! Gros bisous *cœurs&calins*

Et voilà le chapitre !

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas (sauf Steven et Louis)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : **

**-Blaine-**

Cela faisait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines que Rachel et lui se produisaient sur les scènes de Broadway. Les premières avaient été les plus inquiétantes, stressantes, et malgré qu'il stresse encore légèrement avant chaque arrivée sur scène, le bouclé devait avouer qu'une certaine routine, pas si désagréable, s'était installée dans ce spectacle.

Les critiques avaient été sans appel pour la plupart, le défi de reprendre _The Rocky Horror Show _avait été relevé avec beaucoup de talent, et il y avait eu pas mal de critiques qui avaient dit que la prestation de Blaine était très bonne, et que ça ne les étonnerait pas tant que ça de voir son nom en haut de l'affiche pour d'autres spectacles. Autant dire que c'est le genre de critiques qui fait énormément plaisir et qui donne une assez grande confiance en soit. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer avant de se lancer là dedans, définitivement.

Bon, Kurt et Santana ne venaient plus pour leurs représentations, car les prix étaient assez hauts, et surtout certaines personnes, face aux critiques, se disputaient le peu de places encore disponibles, et autant dire qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. A la place de cela, Santana et Kurt avaient repris leur travail au Spotlight Dinner, dans lequel Santana avait pu reprendre la place qu'elle avait laissé en quittant New York. Malgré tout, il arrivait quelques fois que, quand il n'était pas trop fatigué ou autre, Kurt vienne dans la loge du bouclé histoire de l'attendre pour l'entracte ou à la fin du show.

Chose totalement nouvelle pour lui : des personnes avaient voulu lui poser différentes questions, et il avait même eu une interview. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que finalement, cette pièce avait été relativement bonne pour lui. Le bouclé avait eu tendance à se dire, surtout après que Kurt et Rachel lui aient fait constater cela, qu'il avait définitivement bien fait de ne pas suivre Steven à Columbus, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais vécu toutes ces choses totalement nouvelles et très bonnes pour lui.

Evidemment, il n'avait eu à cette occasion aucune nouvelle de Steven ou de ses parents, ce genre de choses ne devaient franchement pas les intéresser. Cela faisait d'ailleurs depuis quelques temps que c'était comme s'il vivait avec Rachel, Santana et Kurt, étant donné que c'était bien mieux de faire le trajet jusqu'au théatre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ca évitait les retards et quelques fois les montées de stress quand elles arrivaient, même si c'était assez rare avec le temps qui passait.

Ils ressortaient actuellement tout juste d'une représentation qui avait eu lieu en début d'après midi, étant donné que la salle était réservée pour d'autres raisons le soir, ils étaient à présent en temps libre, jusqu'au lendemain en tout cas. Histoire de ne pas directement rentrer et du coup se retrouver seuls, ils décidèrent de passer au Spotlight Dinner, où ils retrouveraient surement Santana et Kurt en train de, comme d'habitude, travailler.  
Ils passèrent tous les deux la porte d'entrée du restaurant/café, et ils repérèrent rapidement leurs deux amis qui étaient posés au niveau du bar, apparemment en train de discuter avec animation d'un sujet surement quelconque mais qui avait pris des proportions assez étonnantes et surtout énormes. Face au léger bruit de la clochette face à l'entrée d'un client, les deux jeunes gens tournèrent le regard vers la porte (tout comme certains autres clients ou serveurs) et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres des deux serveurs. Kurt se tourna directement vers son supérieur qui n'était pas très loin, prenant la parole avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je prends mon entracte ! »(*)

* * *

**-Kurt-**

Son supérieur acquiesça doucement. Ainsi, Kurt se retrouva rapidement à se diriger vers ses deux amis, un sourire étiré sur ses lèvres. Il enlaça sa meilleure amie, lui embrassant la joue au passage, avant de se tourner vers le bouclé à qui il offrit une étreinte avant de poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Une fois écarté des deux jeunes gens, il prit la parole, leur désignant une table où ils pourraient se poser pour discuter.

« Alors, vous avez fini votre journée ?  
- Oui. Et franchement, c'est génial de savoir que pour une fois, on va pouvoir ne pas se produire le soir. (Un sourire était apparut sur les lèvres de Rachel quand elle avait dit ça) C'est bien d'être là dedans, mais bon sang, c'est fatigant mine de rien, je pense que je suis totalement décalée. »

Le châtain laissa échapper un léger rire. Il imaginait bien ce que vivaient ses deux camarades, même si dans le fond il n'en savait rien étant donné qu'il n'était pas dans le métier pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, il espérait y rentrer vite, parce que voir Rachel et son bouclé préféré réussir était vraiment bien pour lui, et il était franchement fier d'eux, mais dans le fond, il se demandait aussi si son tour viendrait un de ses jours.  
Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le bouclé qui venait de prendre la parole en se tournant vers lui.

« D'ailleurs, je me demandais, ça te dirait qu'on se fasse un truc rien que tous les deux pour une fois ? »

Un grand sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme face à la proposition de son petit-ami. Il ne dirait jamais non à une proposition de sa part, surtout une proposition aussi alléchante. Evidemment, c'était comme s'ils vivaient ensemble ces derniers temps, mais quand on est à quatre dans un appartement, les moments d'intimité sont pour ainsi dire franchement rares et pas faciles à saisir.

« Bien sûr ! On irait où ?  
- Et bien, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller manger quelque part, ou alors que tu me laisses faire la cuisine dans mon appartement, c'est toi qui vois pour ça.  
- J'aime bien l'idée de l'appartement, c'est bien plus tentant, surtout que je commence à savoir que tu as certains plats que tu sais parfaitement faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il put voir le bouclé acquiesçer doucement. Entre temps, Rachel était partie rejoindre Santana qui elle aussi avait pu prendre sa pause. Mais apparemment, la diva et l'hispanique avaient décidé de laisser les deux jeunes hommes seuls tous les deux pour le moment.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques secondes en train de discuter, jusqu'à ce que finalement, la pause de Kurt ne touche à sa fin. Ils se relevèrent donc tous les deux, et après un court « A tout à l'heure » et un léger baiser sur les lèvres du bouclé, Kurt se dirigea vers le comptoir histoire de reprendre son travail où il l'avait laissé, tout comme Santana qui avait surement pris sa pause presque en même temps que le châtain en voyant qu'elle pouvait le faire.

Ils pouvaient tous les deux voir Rachel et Blaine finir par quitter le lieu, partant tous les deux vers l'extérieur, et une destination que Santana autant que Kurt ne pouvaient pas réellement connaître pour l'instant.

* * *

**-Blaine-**

C'était surement pour la première fois qu'après une représentation, Blaine ne rentrait pas avec Rachel dans l'appartement de cette dernière. En effet, face au fait que Kurt avait accepté l'idée qu'ils passent un bon moment rien que tous les deux, et qu'apparemment ce serait dans son appartement, il avait rapidement expliqué les faits à la jeune diva qui comprit rapidement et le laissa directement rentrer à son appartement, histoire qu'il prépare l'endroit et qu'il puisse aussi commencer à préparer à manger (et aussi à faire les courses, s'il manquait quelque chose). Une fois enfin arrivé devant sa porte d'entrée, il prit ses clés avant de les insérer dans la serrure et de pénétrer dans la première pièce qui arrivait.

Après quelques minutes, Blaine avait finit par enfin se décider sur un menu qui pouvait tenir la route, ou quelque chose dans le genre. En effet, il y aurait de la charcuterie en entrée, en plat principal du bœuf avec un assortiment de légumes en tout genre, et une salade de fruits en dessert. Il savait parfaitement que Kurt avait tendance à faire attention à sa ligne, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il essayait de faire des choses pas réellement trop grasses, même si c'était un échec total avec la charcuterie.

Il connaissait déjà l'horaire de débauche de son petit-ami, ce qui facilitait clairement la tâche de connaître le temps qu'il lui restait avant que ce dernier n'arrive dans l'appartement. Il finit par aller se changer, retournant dans le salon, étant donné que vu que quelques heures étaient passées, le repas était déjà en grande partie prêt, et il n'avait plus à attendre que Kurt arrive chez lui, et ils pourraient passer une bonne soirée.

Quand il entendit toquer à la porte, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du bouclé, avant que ce dernier ne se lève directement pour aller ouvrir la porte à ce qu'il pensait être Kurt. Sauf que ce n'était pas Kurt, mais plutôt Cooper, qui laissa échapper un « Je suis désolé » qui laissa Blaine perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les deux personnes présentes derrière lui. Ses parents. Que diable faisaient-ils là ? Depuis qu'il était parti à Columbus, il n'avait de nouvelles que pour les anniversaires et les fêtes comme Noël, et encore, pas ces dernières années.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
- On est venus te parler. (La voix de son père était tranchante, et claire) On a vu ton nom dans les journaux par rapport à ce qui est apparemment un grand rôle dans un spectacle.  
- En effet, je joue un rôle important dans un spectacle, et après ?  
- Tu veux tant salir notre réputation ? (Le cœur du bouclé loupa un battement) Je veux dire, j'ai déjà eu du mal à faire taire le fait que tu sois gay et que tu ne veuilles pas le changer, mais en plus maintenant le nom Anderson pourrait aussi être associé à des spectacles de chant ridicules ? »

Blaine ouvrit de grands yeux face aux paroles de son père. Il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre ce genre de remarques à nouveau. Son père n'avait d'abord jamais digéré le fait qu'il soit gay, étant donné que d'après ce dernier, il pouvait changer ça, que ce n'était qu'une passe, et que s'il faisait de réels efforts, les filles l'intéresseraient bien plus que les garçons. Il avait été transféré à la Dalton Academy uniquement parce que son père voulait donner l'air de protéger son fils, après l'événement du bal. Quand il avait décidé d'aller à McKinley, le père du bouclé avait été heureux, pensant surtout au fait que des filles étaient présentes là bas. Evidemment, Blaine n'avait pas précisé que c'était pour un garçon qu'il faisait ça, son père n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il parte, c'était un fait. Et maintenant qu'il pensait enfin s'être débarrassé des mauvais jugements de son père, ce dernier revenait à la charge, alors que le jeune homme aux yeux mordorés avait enfin réalisé son rêve ?

Evidemment, la mère du bouclé, Jane, ne disait rien, c'est toujours ce qu'elle avait fait, de laisser son mari parler, et de ne jamais prendre aucun parti. Dans le fond, Blaine n'avait jamais réellement su ce qu'elle pensait de lui et de ce qu'il faisait et vivait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est que si jamais elle était contre ce que son père disait, elle ne le montrait clairement pas. Alors après, est-ce qu'elle était d'accord ou non, très bonne question, personne ne le savait sauf elle surement.

« Je vous aurais bien de rentrer, mais j'attends quelqu'un. Et sachez que si c'est pour entendre ce genre de remarques, je préfère encore que vous partiez.  
- Je t'interdis de nous parler sur ce ton Blaine, nous sommes tes parents. (Le père de Blaine le fixait) Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous t'avons éduqué.  
- Attends, tu penses franchement que ton éducation m'intéresse ? Tu as fait de ma jeunesse un enfer parce que j'ai le malheur d'être intéressé par les hommes, tu crois vraiment que c'est le rôle d'un père ?  
-Si tu avais fait des efforts tu aurais pu être comme tout le monde. »

Le « comme tout le monde » avait toujours tendance à faire mal, réellement mal. Il fallait de tout pour faire un monde non ? Apparemment, son père n'avait pas l'air de voir les choses de cette façon. Le bouclé grimaça et, alors qu'il était prêt à prendre la parole, il fut coupé dans son élan par Cooper qui était tourné vers son père.

« Pourquoi tu continues de lui parler comme ça hein ? Tu ne pourrais pas être heureux qu'i ai réalisé son rêve ? Je peux te dire que j'ai vu le spectacle, dès la première, et bon sang, je n'ai jamais vu Blaine aussi heureux depuis longtemps, parce que c'est à la scène qu'il appartient. Ah si attends, je l'ai déjà vu aussi heureux, et c'est quand il est avec Kurt. Alors oui, peut être que ce qu'il est ne te plait pas, mais c'est comme ça, et tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre qu'il ne changera pas pour toi.  
- Je te demande pardon Cooper ? Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que ton frère fait des erreurs qu'il faut que tu le suives dans cette mascarade. Et qui diable est Kurt ? C'est encore une de ces tafioles ?  
- UNE QUOI ? (La voix de Blaine avait retenti dans les oreilles des trois personnes présentes dans l'entrée) Saches que Kurt est tout sauf une tafiole. Ok, d'accord, il est gay, et après ? C'est mon petit-ami, et je suis plus que fier de le dire haut et fort, parce que lui, comparé à toi, et fier de ce que je suis.  
- Je suis censé me recevoir une leçon de morale parce que tu me compares à quelqu'un qui est apparemment aussi raté que toi ? Ca ne marchera pas tu sais. »

Bon sang, il ressentait presque le besoin de bondir sur son père pour lui faire payer le discours qu'il avait tenu sur Kurt quelques secondes plus trop.

* * *

**-Kurt-**

Sa journée s'était enfin terminée, malgré qu'elle ait été trop longue à son goût. Il avait à peine eut le temps de se changer rapidement qu'il se dirigeait déjà rapidement vers l'appartement du bouclé qui avait apparemment prévu une soirée rien qu'à eux deux, pour le plus grand plaisir du châtain.  
Alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur une fois arrivé à l'étage où était l'appartement de Blaine, il fut légèrement surpris en entendant des éclats de voix. Il tourna à l'angle du couloir avant de remarquer qu'en plus, ces éclats de vois venaient de l'entrée de l'appartement de Blaine où se trouvaient trois personnes. Il reconnut rapidement l'une d'elles comme étant Cooper. Il n'était donc pas très compliqué de deviner que les deux personnes présentes à ses côtés étaient surement les parents de Blaine. Oh. Il savait parfaitement que les relations de Blaine avec ses parents, et surtout avec son père, n'avaient jamais été bonnes, et s'ils étaient venus le voir, ce n'était surement pas pour une visite de cordialité.

Il s'avança rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement du bouclé, et prit rapidement la parole, essayant de couvrir la conversation apparemment assez mauvaise qui avait lieu, et ce peu importe si c'était mauvais pour lui.

« Bon sang, vous savez qu'on entend que vous dans tout le couloir ? Et de plus, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?  
- Jeune homme. (Celui qui était surement le père de Blaine venait de prendre la parole en le regardant à son tour) Ce qui se passe ici ne te concerne aucunement, et puis quand on voit l'état de ces appartements, je ne pense pas qu'on dérange qui que ce soit, et sinon, qu'ils se montrent.  
- Kurt, c'est pas le… (Cooper avait pris la parole en tournant un regard légèrement gêné vers lui)  
- Oh, donc c'est toi Kurt ? Blaine venait justement de nous parler de toi. Toi aussi tu fais parti de ces gens qui n'ont pas voulu faire l'effort de s'intéresser aux filles et qui ont essayé de se faire remarquer pour leur différence que je vois plus comme une pure connerie ? Content de te rencontrer, vraiment.  
- Ne lui parles pas comme ça. »

La voix claire et cassante de Blaine venait de résonner dans le couloir. Il regardait son père avec un regard noir qui gèlerait surement n'importe qui sur place, étant donné qu'il était relativement menaçant. Son père les regarda longuement tour à tour, bien trop longuement au goût du châtain, et surement également aux yeux du bouclé vu comment il continuait de regarder son père. Alors qu'un silence assez pesant prenait place dans le couloir, le père de Blaine finit par prendre la parole, regardant cette fois Cooper et Jane tour à tour.

« On a rien à faire là, on part. Et puis l'air commence à être bien trop pollué ici, c'est assez mauvais. Laissons les faire leurs idioties ensemble.  
- Bon sang mais c'est quoi ton problème ? (C'était à nouveau Cooper) Ce ne sont pas des idioties. Tu as déjà vu comment est ton fils en présence de Kurt ? Il va bien, il est heureux. C'est trop te demander d'être heureux de savoir que ton fils est heureux ? Parce que c'est l'impression que j'ai. Et si tu veux savoir, je suis content de connaître Kurt, c'est un garçon très réfléchi, vraiment réellement réfléchi.  
- Toi aussi tu es de leur côté maintenant ?  
- Parce qu'il y a une histoire de côté maintenant ? On est censés être une famille, et tu parles de nous comme d'un groupe divisé en deux camps destinés à s'affronter. Et bien tu sais quoi ? Je préfère encore rester dans le « camp » de Blaine et Kurt. Parce qu'eux n'oseront jamais faire vivre à qui que ce soit ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que tu nous as toujours fait vivre. »

Le père Anderson regarda longuement son fils, les yeux grands ouverts. C'était la première fois que Cooper se rebellait réellement face aux paroles de son père, ce qui était totalement compréhensible quand on entendait ce qu'il avait pu dire jusque là. Ce n'était clairement pas honorable comme paroles à tenir. Il finit par cligner légèrement des yeux avant de finir par reprendre la parole, toujours tourné vers Cooper, comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

« Ah oui ? Et bien je suis pressé de voir le moment où tu te rendras compte que c'est une belle erreur, sauf que saches qu'à ce moment là, notre porte sera clairement fermée, donc tu seras seul.  
- Je ne me rendrais jamais compte que c'en est une parce que ce n'est pas une erreur.  
- Bien, je suppose que tu as fait ton choix. J'ai bien envie de te dire adieu dans ce cas.  
- C'est un adieu. Je ne veux pas d'un père qui ne se satisfait pas de voir son fils réaliser ses rêves. »

Le père de Blaine, suivi de sa mère, comme toujours, finit par quitter le couloir, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, par quitter le bâtiment. Kurt et Cooper se regardèrent longuement, encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de directement tourner le regard vers Blaine qui était visiblement sous le choc.

* * *

**-Blaine-**

Une soirée qui devait être simplement fantastique s'était finalement transformée en pur cauchemar. Bon sang. Encore sous le choc, il croisa les regards de son frère et de son petit-ami, et face à la vision de ces deux regards, il ne put que prendre la parole pour s'expliquer.

« Ces derniers temps, c'est comme si le comportement de mes parents ne me touchaient plus réellement, mais de savoir qu'ils ont fait toute cette distance simplement pour me rabaisser encore une fois dans mes choix… J'ai pensé, en vous voyant tous derrière la porte que… Je sais pas, qu'ils venaient pour me dire qu'ils étaient fiers de moi ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais finalement ce n'est pas le cas du out et je ne sais même pas comment le prendre… En soit c'est une habitude mais comment on est censés s'habituer à ce genre de choses ? Ce sont mes parents, ils devraient être présents pour moi et plein d'autres trucs, mais finalement, ils ne le sont pas réellement, et c'est surement ce qui fait le plus mal... »

Une fois qu'il eut finit de parler, il vit rapidement les deux jeunes hommes foncer vers lui, Cooper fermant derrière la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied étant donné qu'il était le dernier, avant de finalement rejoindre Kurt qui était déjà en train de serrer le bouclé dans ses bras. Rapidement, Blaine fut serré dans ses bras avec force par Kurt et Cooper, donc par son petit-ami et son frère. Tous les deux étaient définitivement les deux hommes de sa vie, même si c'était assez étrange comme ça. Etonnamment, les larmes ne coulèrent pas sur ses joues. Il se contenta de rendre leur étreinte aux deux jeunes hommes, avant qu'ils ne finissent tous les trois assis sur le canapé du salon, Kurt et Cooper toujours en train de leur montrer qu'ils étaient là, peu importe la manière. Ca pouvait être une main dans le dos, un caresse innocente, une étreinte, dans tous les cas, Blaine se sentait entouré.

Finalement, le manque de présence de son père et de sa mère ne se remarquaient pas tant que ça dans des moments comme ceux là où il était parfaitement entouré et où il ne demandait réellement rien d'autre.

* * *

(*) Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas, « prendre son entracte » signifie en réalité « prendre sa pause », c'est Kurt qui l'explique à Elliot.

* * *

**Voilà.**

Je me sens nulle quand je vois la taille réellement courte de ce chapitre. Le problème est que les deux jours qui ont séparé les deux chapitres sont relativement courts pour écrire quelque chose de long, et comme vous aurez pu le voir, les évènements de ce chapitre sont tels que je ne savais pas du tout quand couper. Peut être que j'ai mal couper, mais j'espère que ce chapitre, s'il est aussi peu au niveau des autres comme je le pense, ne vous décevra pas trop et ne vous fera pas arrêter de suivre la fiction.

Sinon, j'espère que les parents que j'aurais fait à Blaine vous auront plu, vraiment :)

Malgré tout, c'est avec le sourire que je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, en espérant que vous pourrez vous aussi en profiter ! ;)


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonsoir ! **

Je sais que l'attente a été assez longue et je m'en excuse, mais je suis rentrée chez moi il y a seulement quelques jours, et ce n'était pas de tout repos..

J'espère que vous n'aurez pas arrêté de suivre la fiction et que vous serez malgré tout là pour lire ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront ) Mais malgré tout me voici avec le 13ème chapitre )

D'abord, la réponse aux reviews, comme d'habitude :p

**CyBiLe : **Merci :) 

**AnnaKlaineuse :** Ah oui ? Et bien je me sens obligée de m'excuser pour tes larmes :p Mais je suis contente de savoir que j'ai réussi à faire passer l'émotion assez désirée, je ne pensais pas que ce sera le cas, merci beaucoup en tout cas ) (Je connais cette fiction, mon dieu, elle est tellement belle…) 

**Klaineuse : **Et bien merci pour les bonnes vacances, j'espère que les tiennes sont bonnes en tout cas :p Et rassures toi, voilà le chapitre )  
J'ai toujours voulu voir Cooper comme ça, j'aime beaucoup voir le côté grand frère protecteur également. Et ouais, je trouve ça important de montrer que Blaine n'a pas une vie toute rose malgré ce que tous les gens peuvent penser, surtout que sa famille n'est clairement pas assez exploitée à mon gout dans la série. Je veux montrer que le soutien de Kurt et Cooper est vraiment important pour lui. :)

**Klaiindy : **Contente d'avoir fait ton plaisir :)

Je me voyais mal faire que les spectacles se passent mal, je l'aurais probablement eu sur la conscience. Et j'aime tellement notre petit Blainey que je me sentais « obligée » de faire de bonnes critiques, et franchement contente de savoir que tu es (encore une fois) du même avis que moi ) Et en plus, ça lui montre que Steven n'était définitivement qu'un idiot, et il est avec Kurt, alors tu as raison, que demander de plus ? )  
Je suppose qu'on n'a pas tous la même vision de ce que sont des parents respectables, en tout cas c'est clair et net : ils ne le sont pas. Personnellement, à leur place, je serais déjà fière d'avoir un enfant comme Blaine, et alors en plus, il arrive à se faire un nom dans ce qu'il a toujours voulu, je passerais mon temps à dire « C'est mon fils ! » et des trucs comme ça, pas à le renier et à nier le fait que oui, Blaine Anderson est mon enfant.  
Et bien, je suppose que c'est parce que tu sens assez bien les choses ;)

Je ressens exactement la même chose, ça fait tellement plaisir de trouver quelqu'un qui a les mêmes opinions que moi ! Personnellement, je trouve CrissColfer magique, mais ça attire souvent des remarques. Au pire, on leur demande pas leur avis, si ?

En effet, faut négocier, mais personnellement, je dois avouer que le partage 50/50 me convient PARFAITEMENT :D Et non, en effet, ils sont bien dans l'ignorance je trouve ;)  
Je suis exactement comme toi, sa voix me transporte, et son timbre, je pense que je peux clairement dire que j'ai eu un coup de foudre comme j'en ai peu. Genre _Not Alone_, elle me transporte comme pas possible, elle est magique. Et même son jeu d'acteur, il vend du rêve, je sais même pas quoi lui trouver comme défaut au pauvre Darren…  
Je retiens oui. En ce moment ce n'est pas vraiment la joie, ça s'est même plutôt aggravé, alors autant dire que tes petits mots me font plus que plaisir.  
Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais je te souhaite également de bonnes vacances ! Gros bisous !

**xMiu : ** Quelle review ! Ca me fait de la lecture tiens :)  
Ca me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que ma fiction te plait au point de te faire écrire une review, surtout qu'elle n'est pas des plus courtes, c'est génial, merci beaucoup !  
Je voulais justement exploité ce côté où ils sont tous les deux en couple, parce qu'assez peu de gens l'exploitent à mon gout, mais c'est vrai que je me suis longuement demandé si j'arriverais à en tirer quelque chose, d'autant plus que c'est ma première fiction. J'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire les retrouvailles de Klaine, j'imaginais la scène comme toi, et je dois avouer que c'était assez comique, contente que ça t'ai fait le même effet ;) C'est vrai que j'avais vraiment envie de faire repenser aux épisodes que l'on a pu voir, et autant dire que le 3x17 est magnifique pour ses chansons, mais la dispute m'avait démolie, heureusement que ça ne s'est pas mal terminé finalement. En effet, Louis mérite en effet une bonne grosse gifle. On ne touche pas à Kurt, non mais ;)  
Que de violence envers ce pauvre Steven, mais je dois avouer que je suis pareil :p Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, alors tous les autres sont nuls, c'est une évidence. Aurais-je affaire à une Potterhead ? Je me suis sentie obligée de faire une référence à cette saga que j'aime tant, car tout comme toi, je pense que c'est obligatoire dans une fiction Glee de faire une référence à HP *.* A croire que Kurt a réussi à passer par dessus les gouts musicaux de Blainey malgré qu'ils soient assez étranges des fois :) Les Warblers sont également mes favoris, bébéééés.

J'ai franchement pris du plaisir à écrire le retour de Santana, j'aime tellement cette fille, elle dégomme tout ! J'ai hésité avec « Lady Hummel », mais je pense que le surnom Porcelaine me plait tellement que j'ai eu une sorte de parti prix, même si j'aime énormément Lady Hummel :) J'aime beaucoup Brittana, même si Klaine reste mon OTP à vie ! J'ai tellement aimé le comportement protecteur de Blaine dans la saison 2 que je me suis sentie obligée de le faire ressortir dans ma fiction. Imagine Dragons, j'adore ces mecs, même si je dois avouer que, comme toi, je préfère la version « It's Time » de Darren plutôt que celle des ID.

Cette musique est en effet parfaite, et tellement émouvante. A la base, je ne voulais pas la reprendre, mais au final, je n'ai pas pu résister. En effet, ça finit toujours assez mal avec ces cas sociaux, suis-je obligée de parler du baiser Blainchel ? (En effet, je l'ai détesté.) Et dans le fond je n'aurais pas aimé non plus un kliss pendant le jeu de la bouteille, ça aurait été trop bizarre dans le fond. Et bien contente de t'avoir faite rire dans ce cas :) Le Moulin Rouge, et surtout Come What May, la chanson Klaine par excellence (je trouve), là par contre j'étais tellement obligée de faire le baiser à ce moment là, je m'en serais franchement voulue de ne pas l'avoir fait :)

Les Warblers, bon dieu que je les aime ceux là. J'avais envie de leur faire reprendre une musique des Warblers, surement parce que j'adore franchement leurs performances. Ah, je ne suis donc pas la seule à être folle de Wes et de son marteau ? C'est bien rassurant ;)

Cooper et trop bieeeen, j'aimerais tellement qu'ils le fassent plus intervenir dans la série.

Et bien ça se résume à ça, les parents de Blaine n'ont apparemment pas de principes, ou alors c'est clairement pas les mêmes que les notres, VRAIMENT PAS.

Et voici ton nouveau chapitre :)

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas Glee. Les seuls personnages que je possède sont Steven et Louis.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : **

**-Blaine-**

Nous étions le lendemain de la soirée où ses parents avaient eu le toupet de débarquer chez lui et de lui dire des paroles qu'il n'oublierait probablement jamais. Il avait osé penser, l'espace d'un instant, qu'ils étaient fiers de lui, fiers de lui pour quelque chose qu'il avait enfin réussi, et au final, c'était tout le contraire. Ils étaient venus limite lui dire d'arrêter parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que le nom Anderson soit associé à des spectacles de chant, et ce malgré que ce soit la passion du jeune homme. Et juste après ça, ils avaient commis encore pire, ils avaient osés faire des remarques plus que défavorables sur Kurt. Heureusement pour lui, Cooper qui était au début arrivé avec eux, avait finalement pris sa défense comme il l'avait rarement fait. A croire que pour leurs parents, le fait que le nom Anderson soit associé à des films étaient mieux qu'à des spectacles de chant, mais dans tous les cas, le nom était associé à l'art, alors quelle était la différence ? Surement que Cooper, lui, ne les avaient pas déçus en étant gay.

Les paroles de son père résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles alors qu'il venait de se réveiller dans son lit, Kurt toujours serré contre lui, apparemment bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir. Kurt était, lui, encore profondément endormis, ses yeux bleus fermement clos, surement plongé dans le pays des rêves qui est bien plus agréable, dans le fond, que le monde réel. Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du bouclé en voyant son petit-ami comme ça. Il avait traversé tellement de choses. Le décès de sa mère, le harcèlement au lycée, son transfert vers la Dalton Academy dans laquelle il ne s'est jamais réellement intégré, malgré qu'il ai adoré l'ambiance, son retour dans son lycée d'origine, la tentative de suicide de David, et il pourrait continuer à citer tout ce qu'il avait pu traverser pendant encore longtemps. Et pourtant il était encore là, plus fort que jamais, et fier de qui il était et de ce qu'il a vécu. C'est surement aussi pour cette raison que Blaine est plus que jamais fier de pouvoir affirmer que le magnifique châtain aux yeux bleus actuellement présent dans ses bras était en réalité son petit-ami.

Evidemment, la soirée à deux qu'ils avaient prévu d'avoir la veille avait été réduite à un simple espoir, étant donné que la visite totalement improvisée de ses parents avait provoqué une descente de moral chez le jeune homme, et puis Cooper était resté à l'appartement, ce qui était une parfaite idée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère oserait se confronter à leurs parents, étant donné que ce dernier avait rarement osé leur tenir tête. Il fallait avouer que leur père était assez effrayant. Alors voir que cette fois, son frère avait accepté d'aller par dessus sa peur pour défendre celui qui était son petit-frère, donc le bouclé, l'avait énormément touché.

Le bouclé en question jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et remarqua qu'il était bientôt l'heure à laquelle il se levait en général pour aller jouer dans la pièce. Il aurait bien aimé rester comme ça pendant encore quelques temps mais au final, s'il ne se levait pas, qu'est-ce que deviendrait sa carrière ? Bon, une absence ne faisait pas tout, mais c'était largement assez pour gâcher plusieurs choses. Il baissa donc la tête vers son petit-ami, qui dormait toujours autant avant d'essayer de sortir du lit sans le réveiller, ce qui fut un pur échec étant donné qu'il entendit directement un marmonnement qui sortait de la bouche du jeune homme.

« Mmmmmh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais B ? Reviens.  
- J'aimerais Kurt, mais oublies pas que je bosse. »

Il eut le droit à un bruit totalement incompréhensible en guise de réponse, ce qui fit naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres du bouclé qui, il devait l'avouer, trouvait la réaction de son petit-ami absolument adorable. Il posa à nouveau un regard sur son réveil alors qu'il se relevait à nouveau avant de parler à nouveau.

« Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu travailles aussi aujourd'hui, alors debout la marmotte.  
- Nan, laisses moi dormir.  
- Hors de question, tu te lèves. Allez marmotte, debout. »

Il fit le tour du lit afin de se retrouver face à Kurt qui tentait apparemment de se rendormir. Il se baissa légèrement avant de poser un bref baiser sur les lèvres du châtain, sachant parfaitement que ce dernier n'attendait que ça pour se lever. La preuve, une fois cela fait, Kurt ouvrit les yeux avant d'offrir un sourire au bouclé et de prononcer quelques paroles.

« Je dois avouer que ton réveil m'a convaincu. T'as gagné Anderson, je me lève. »

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du bouclé quand il entendit les paroles du châtain. Il ferait bien de noter cette technique au fond de lui, ce serait utile pour d'autres occasions. Quand le châtain se leva enfin, le bouclé posa à nouveau un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser auquel Kurt répondit rapidement, avant de finalement aller se préparer –il serait temps qu'il le fasse.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du bouclé quand il retourna dans la chambre et qu'il vit Kurt près, son uniforme du restaurant sur le dos. Cet uniforme lui allait trop bien pour que ce soit légal de le porter dans un établissement public. Ils finirent par tous les deux retourner dans le salon dans lequel ils virent Cooper, affalé sur le canapé en train de dormir. Il semblerait que ce dernier n'ait clairement pas été réveillé. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Blaine quand il entendit un léger ronflement provenant de son frère avant de finalement se diriger vers lui, se pencher vers son oreille et lui parler.

« Cooper, faut se lever. »

Aucune réaction de la part de ce dernier, absolument aucune, vraiment. Il se contenta de continuer de dormir, et de ronfler. Le brun poussa un soupir avant de relever un regard vers Kurt qui regardait la scène avec un regard amusé. C'était mignon de voir Blaine essayer de réveiller son frère avec douceur, même si cela se terminait avec un échec assez clair. Blaine finit par se redresser avant de se diriger vers son enceinte, d'y mettre son iPod, avant de finalement mettre une musique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir chantée avec son frère, _Hungry Like A Wolf/Rio. _Il prit soin de bien monter le son avant d'appuyer sur le bouton play, la chanson démarrant directement au quart de tour, résonnant dans le salon et dans les oreilles de ceux présents dans l'appartement.

Même pas besoin d'attendre un peu plus, Cooper s'était directement réveillé dans un sursaut assez puissant, surement surpris par l'arrivée de la musique avec un volume assez conséquent. Il se tourna, les yeux grands ouverts vers Blaine qui baissa le son quand il fut sûr que son frère était réellement réveillé. A peine le son baissé, la voix de son frère raisonna dans les oreilles du bouclé aux yeux mordorés.

« Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Blaine ?  
- Et bien… (le bouclé eut un léger rire) La manière douce n'a clairement pas suffit à te réveiller, du coup j'ai dû prendre la manière plus violente, je n'y peux rien.  
- Bon sang mais tu es fou. Plus jamais ça, compris ?  
- J'essaierais de m'en rappeler. Si tu te réveilles avec la manière douce. »

Blaine fit un clin d'œil à son frère. Ils finirent par tous les trois se lever afin d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une fois cela fait, ils finirent par tous les trois –Cooper s'était préparé entre temps- partir du l'appartement pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations. Blaine la pièce, Kurt le Spotlight Dinner, et Cooper, une audition pour un film. Oui oui, à New York.

* * *

**-Kurt- **

Kurt arriva à son travail pile à l'heure, c'était d'ailleurs en partie de la faute des transports en commun, étant donné que le bus qu'il avait dû prendre était tombé dans les bouchons. Et il fallait évidemment que ça tombe sur sa pomme, c'était même pas une grande surprise. Une fois arrivé au travail, il posa son sac dans l'arrière boutique, là où les casiers des employés étaient. Il arriva finalement de l'autre côté du bar avant de se poser aux côtés de Santana qui lui lança un regard avec un sourire en coin avant de prendre la parole.

« Alors comment c'était avec le Hobbit hier ? Il a perdu ses talents au lit ou il s'est amélioré ? »

Le châtain tourna la tête vers elle, ouvrant de grands yeux face à la question de la jeune fille. Il était d'ailleurs presque sûr de pouvoir sentir ses joues rougir légèrement. Bon sang, elle n'avait définitivement pas changé.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. Il y a eu un changement de programme.  
- Quoi ? Il n'y a jamais de changement de programme pour ce genre de choses, c'est un fait. Je peux te l'assurer, tu n'as qu'à demander à Brittany quand…  
- Je ne veux pas savoir Santana. (Le châtain l'avait coupée assez net dans sa phrase, ne tenant pas à connaître la suite) Il y a eu un changement de programme. Quand je suis arrivé, ses parents étaient devant la porte, avec son frère.  
- Oh. (La brune avait directement perdu son sourire, connaissant surement en partie les relations que Blaine entretenait avec ses parents, et surtout avec son père) Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Il semblerait qu'ils soient venus lui dire qu'ils avaient honte de lui. Parce qu'il avait osé faire apparaître le nom de Anderson en haut d'une affiche pour, je reprends ses mots, un stupide spectacle de chant. Et après cet idiot est venu me faire des remarques comme quoi je n'étais qu'une tafiole et d'autres trucs dans le genre. Blaine était parti pour me défendre, mais au final Cooper a pris le taureau par les cornes et les a fait partir. Ca valait bien mieux. »

Il pouvait voir les yeux de la brune s'écarquiller d'étonnement au fur et à mesure de son court récit. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Certes, quand on connaît les relations entre Blaine et ses parents, on ne s'attend pas à quelque chose de bon, mais quand même !

« No me gusta ! Pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Il veut que je lui montre la castagne un peu ? Il devrait être fier de ce que son fils est devenu et pas lui faire des remarques comme celles-là. Je te jure si je le croise il va entendre parler de Santana Lopez !  
- San', du calme.  
- Non Lady Hummel, je me calmerais pas, t'as vu ce qu'il a pu dire, ce n'est qu'un idiot, et je te jure que si Blaine ose se sentir mal à cause de cet idiot, je vais prendre le soin de lui faire regretter ça.  
- Oh, ce surnom m'avait manqué. Pour Blaine, ça va, enfin ça ira, il est assez habitué, mais c'est vrai que pendant un instant il a pensé qu'ils venaient le voir par rapport à la pièce, pour lui dire qu'ils étaient fiers de lui, autant dire que le fait que ce soit tout le contraire l'a fait tomber de haut, de bien trop haut à mon gout, et à celui de son frère aussi apparemment.  
- Heureusement que vous étiez là tous les deux. Je ferais en sorte de le voir tout à l'heure. Enfin bref, on ferait mieux d'aller bosser. »

Le châtain acquiesça doucement suite aux paroles de la jeune fille. Il était heureux de savoir que Blaine avait d'autres personnes sur lesquelles compter, comme par exemple Santana, et il pensait Rachel aussi. C'était surement mieux. Quoique non, c'était définitivement mieux, surtout que, malgré le surnom idiot qu'elle lui donnait, il savait parfaitement que la latina était relativement attachée au bouclé, même si elle ne le disait pas clairement, en partie pour garder sa réputation de peste.

* * *

**-Blaine- **(quelques heures plus tard)

Le jeune homme venait de terminer sa représentation, et le théâtre était occupé ce soir pour une opération de bienfaisance, ce qui entrainait le fait qu'il avait terminé sa journée. Il sortit donc du théâtre et, alors qu'il allait prendre le métro pour se diriger vers le Spotlight Dinner, voulant passer faire un petit coucou à Kurt et Santana. Rachel, elle, avait préféré rentrer chez elle, prétextant vouloir se reposer. Le jeune homme avait alors acquiescé et salué la jeune fille avant de continuer son chemin, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Alors qu'il montait dans le métro, il fut interpellé par quelqu'un se trouvant à l'intérieur. Il reconnut rapidement cette personne et fronça les sourcils devant sa présence. Il prit directement la parole d'un ton sec en dirigeant vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Louis ?  
- Je voulais m'excuser. J'étais un peu… Hors de contrôle, la dernière fois. Ca ne se fait pas vraiment, surtout que dans le fond, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir dire que j'avais une raison valable pour agir de cette manière, alors je tenais à m'excuser. Tu penses pouvoir transmettre le message à Kurt, aussi ?  
- Je… Pardon ? Tu penses vraiment que ça fonctionne comme ça ? Autant ce que tu m'as fait, je le garde pour moi, mais tu veux savoir comment a finit Kurt une fois que tu es parti ? Mal, très mal. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et c'est Rachel et moi qui avons dû aller le voir, en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter à ça. Alors tu penses vraiment que je vais te pardonner et faire passer le message à Kurt ? Tu peux toujours rêver.  
- Je… Je ne voulais pas je te jure. Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami et tout ça, mais franchement, je ne voulais pas faire tout ce mal, je pensais pas que ça se finirait comme ça quand je suis venu. C'est juste que.. Quand il m'a dit non j'ai voulu lui faire comprendre que j'avais tort et…  
- Ah ouais, c'est comme ça que ça se passe avec toi dans ces moments là ? Je préfère ne pas savoir combien de personnes ont réussi à te supporter jusque là. Et saches, pour ton information, que Kurt n'est pas que mon meilleur ami.  
- Certaines personnes le font tu sais ? C'est juste que j'ai des moments de perte de contrôles. Et arrêtes, je sais parfaitement que c'est ton meilleur ami, tu l'avais dit toi même la dernière fois.  
- On sort ensemble. Je te répète donc encore une fois que je ne ferais pas passer ce message à Kurt, et que si jamais tu veux le faire toi même, je t'empêcherais probablement de le faire parce que je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses perdre la confiance qu'il a à nouveau réussi à gagner après ce qui s'est passé avec toi. »

Il aurait peut-être dû se taire. Il vit directement le visage de Louis se durcir légèrement, probablement face à l'annonce qu'il venait de faire, comme quoi il sortait avec le beau châtain. Il aurait peut être dû se taire ? Heureusement, il entendit la voix monotone du métro annoncer enfin son arrêt. Il se retourna vers Louis, prononçant quelques rapides mots.

« Je dois y aller. »

A peine sorti du métro, alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers la sortie, il sentit une main agripper son bras. Il fut légèrement surpris et se retourna, trouvant face à lui une seule personne, encore, Louis.

« Je sais parfaitement quel est cet arrêt petit idiot. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis sûr que Kurt et toi êtes seulement en couple parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul. Il ne t'aime pas, c'est un fait. Je suis sûr qu'il a encore des sentiments pour moi, j'en suis même sûr et certain.  
- Tu ne sais rien de sa vie, ni de la mienne, alors tais toi. Et si tu sais quel est cet arrêt, tant mieux pour toi, c'est fantastique pour toi.  
- Ne te fous pas de moi. On ne se remet pas d'une relation aussi vite, c'est un fait.  
- Je me suis remis de la mienne, on n'est pas tous comme toi apparemment.  
- Ca c'est parce que tu dois être habitué aux échecs en relation. Je veux dire, regardes toi. Petit, avec des bouclettes, ce n'est pas vraiment le principe de base de quelqu'un qui est sexy.  
- Tu veux savoir ? Je connais Kurt depuis le lycée, et oh, grande nouvelle, on est sortis ensemble pendant presque deux ans à cette époque là. Et qui me disait d'arrêter de mettre du gel ? Lui. Alors peut être que mes cheveux ne te plaisent pas, mais en toute sincérité, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, tes gouts ne m'intéressent pas, encore moins si ça me concerne.  
- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Et tu viens de me donner raison. Il semblerait que Kurt aime bien se retourner vers ses ex petits-amis. Alors pourquoi il ne le ferait pas avec moi ? Dans le fond tu n'en sais rien.  
- Parce qu'il n'est pas idiot à ce point. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il retournerait vers quelqu'un qui a pris un certain plaisir à le frapper ?  
- Je ne prenais pas du plaisir à le frapper. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai des moments avec des pertes de contrôle.  
- Et bien dans ce cas, ces moments là sont bien trop nombreux. »

Il put voir les traits de Louis se durcir à nouveau, signe qu'apparemment, il avait encore une fois dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Il se contenter de soupirer légèrement avant de finalement arracher son bras de la prise qu'avait Louis sur celui-ci. Remettant son sac bien en place sur son épaule, il se retourna afin d'enfin sortir de cette bouche de métro. Après quelques minutes sans aucune présence de Louis à son niveau, il put enfin se détendre et marcher plus lentement, sachant cette fois que ce dernier avait enfin pris la décision de ne pas le suivre.

Il prit différentes rues et tourna à différents croisements avant de finalement arriver au niveau du Spotlight Dinner. Mine de rien, il venait de voir sur sa montre, entre le temps passé dans le métro et l'altercation avec Louis, il avait passé bien plus de temps que prévu hors de la pièce et arrivait donc plus tard que prévu au niveau du lieu de travail de son petit-ami. Il allait rentrer dans le bar/restaurant quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir et Kurt et Santana en sortir. Il put lire la surprise dans les yeux de ces deux derniers, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Santana avait pris la parole.

« Kurt m'a dit pour tes parents. Je te résume les faits. Tu oses penser à ça une fois de plus ou te dire qu'ils ont raison, je peux t'assurer que tu vas apprendre ce que c'est que d'être ami avec quelqu'un qui a grandi dans Lima Heights, et je peux t'assurer que c'est pas du joli.  
- Bonjour à toi aussi Santana. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça fait depuis déjà quelques temps que je ne fais plus vraiment attention à ce qu'ils peuvent me dire, alors détends moi.  
- Moi, y a intérêt à ce que ce soit vrai. »

Il eut un sourire amusé avant de tourner le regard vers Kurt qui lui souriait, ce qui créa un nœud dans l'estomac de Blaine. Pourquoi est-ce que les paroles de Louis résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Blaine. Il devait lui en parler, il le savait. Mais dans le fond ça lui faisait assez peur. Et s'il avait raison ? Si Kurt était surement allé vers lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul ? S'il n'y avait pas de sentiments ? Il ne le vivrait pas bien, il ne s'en remettrait pas, il le savait parfaitement. Apparemment, cela avait dû se lire sur son visage étant donné que le châtain posa directement une question au bouclé.

« Blaine, ça ne va pas ?  
- Je… (le bouclé déglutit) Faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Il vit les sourcils du châtain se froncer et un léger voile d'inquiétude s'installa au niveau de son regard. Santana, face à la situation, prétexta avoir oublié quelque chose au Spotlight Dinner pour directement rentrer dans ce dernier et ainsi laisser les deux jeunes hommes à seuls, à l'extérieur de ce dernier. Blaine guida rapidement Kurt jusqu'à ce dernier. Ils s'assirent tous les deux au niveau de ce dernier avant que le bouclé ne prenne la parole.

« J'ai vu Louis aujourd'hui. »

* * *

**-Kurt-**

Les paroles du bouclé résonnèrent dans les oreilles du châtain. Louis. Evidemment, il resterait longuement dans la mémoire de Kurt pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Leur relation, les coups qu'il lui avait donné, et aussi leur dernière rencontre, désastreuse, vraiment. Il déglutit légèrement avant de finalement prendre la parole, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Oh. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Je l'ai croisé dans le métro. Et il a commencé à me dire qu'il était désolé, qu'à la base il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça quand il est venu, et ainsi de suite. Et du coup il voulait qu je te fasse passer le message. Je lui ai dit que je ne le ferais pas, parce que tu avais assez souffert à cause de lui comme ça, enfin je l'ai quand même fait apparemment. Au final, je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, mais je lui ai dit qu'on sortait ensemble, et je pense qu'il l'a mal pris. Je suis parti parce que c'était l'arrêt auquel je devais sortir, sauf qu'au final, il m'a suivi et a commencé à me prendre la tête et… »

Le bouclé se stoppa au niveau du « et », ce qui inquiéta Kurt. Il chercha pendant quelques secondes –ou minutes – des traces de coups sur le visage ou autre de son petit-ami mais ne trouva rien. Finalement, peut être qu'il ne l'avait pas frappé ? C'est ce qu'espérait Kurt. Il releva le regard vers Blaine, qui cherchait apparemment ses yeux. Il encra finalement ses yeux dans les siens avant de finalement l'encourager du regard à continuer.

« Et il a commencé à tenir un discours comme quoi tu étais avec moi uniquement pour l'oublier, que dans le fond tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour moi. Et après il m'a dit que de toute manière, preuve avec moi, tu aimais retourner vers tes ex, et que tu pourrais parfaitement retourner vers lui à tout moment, et d'autres trucs dans le genre. »

Il vit rapidement le bouclé baissait la tête. Non, ne lui dites pas qu'il avait cru ce que ce crétin avait dit ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'aller poser sa main au niveau du visage de son petit-ami, lui faisant ainsi relever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder à nouveau.

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'as cru Blaine…  
- Je…. Ce mec est atroce, et je sais pas, il avait l'air assez convaincant.  
- J'ai des sentiments pour toi Blaine, c'est un fait. Et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'ils ont commencé à ré-apparaître dès que je t'ai vu dans le salon avec Rachel le premier soir. Jamais je ne me serais mis avec toi simplement pour l'oublier, je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça, d'accord ? Et je ne retournerais jamais avec lui Blaine, même sous la torture, tu peux rêver, jamais. Je t'aime, et je n'aime que toi, d'accord ? »

La vision de Blaine dans cet état là serra le cœur du jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Il n'était pas épargné depuis quelques temps. Entre Steven, ses parents, et maintenant Louis qui venait maintenant instaurer des doutes dans la tête de son petit-ami quant à leur relation, il ne méritait rien de tout cela. Absolument rien. Il vit le jeune homme déglutir avant que finalement, il ne reprenne la parole. Kurt entendit que la voix de ce dernier était brisée, mauvaise nouvelle.

« Je… Je suis désolé Kurt. Désolé d'avoir cru cet idiot, désolé d'avoir remis tes sentiments et tes actes en doute, je ne suis qu'un idiot.  
- Tu n'es pas un idiot. Au contraire, tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'il m'ai été donné de rencontrer d'accord ? Tu as juste croiser cet idiot quand il ne fallait pas, mais ne laisse jamais quelqu'un te faire croire des idioties pareil, ne doutes jamais du fait que je t'aime, c'est compris ?  
- Je… D'accord. Je t'aime aussi Kurt, vraiment, comme un fou, tu ne peux imaginer à quel point. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du bouclé suite aux paroles de son petit-ami. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose, c'était un fait. Il s'avança rapidement sur le banc pour prendre ce dernier dans ses bras, essayant de mettre le plus de force possible dans l'étreinte, tout pour lui faire comprendre que jamais il ne le laisserait, c'était un fait. Il finit ensuite par se reculer pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier, mais ils furent rapidement par être coupés dans leur étreinte par un inconnu qui était apparemment décidé à ne pas se gêner pour s'immiscer dans leur intimité.

« Allez faire ça ailleurs bande de tapettes, c'est un lieu public ici, vous le polluez.  
- Et vous vous n'êtes qu'un idiot. Ouvrez votre esprit un peu. »

Les paroles étaient sorties seules de la bouche du châtain, sous le regard étonné de Blaine. Il n'aurait jamais pensé oser faire une telle remarque, mais il semblerait que finalement, si. Les gens et leurs remarques purement homophobes avaient le don de l'agacer de plus en plus au fil du temps. Après tout, c'est vrai, que faisaient ils de mal à part aimer une personne du même sexe qu'eux ? Personne. Et bon sang, que les gens arrêtent de penser que c'est un choix, ce n'en est pas un. Il continua de fixer l'homme, le jaugeant du regard, et eut donc l'occasion de le voir les dévisager tous les deux de haut en bas avec un regard dégouté avec de souffler, marmonner quelques paroles incompréhensibles qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils entendent avant de continuer son chemin.

Kurt retourna son regard vers Blaine et put ainsi le voir les yeux écarquillés. Surement ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que le châtain réagisse de cette manière.

« Bon sang Kurt, depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi assuré ? Je m'apprêtais à lui faire une remarque mais tu as pris les devants et tout ça, c'est… Bien joué bon sang. Mais prends pas trop de risques quand même.  
- J'en ai marre des gens qui nous jugent sans rien savoir sur nous. Ils n'aiment pas les gays, c'est leur problème, mais bon sang, qu'il arrête de chercher des poux à tout le monde et n'importe qui, on a rien fait. »

Il put voir de la fierté dans le regard de son petit-ami et un sourire s'installer sur les lèvres de ce dernier, sourire auquel Kurt répondit bien rapidement, en grande partie heureux de rendre le bouclé fier. C'était important pour lui, après tout, genre vraiment. Le jeune homme finit par tourner le regard vers la bâtisse qui abritait le Spotlight Dinner avant de remarquer Santana, derrière la vitre, surement en train de guetter le moment où elle pourrait sortir sans poser de soucis ou arrêter une discussion intéressante.

Kurt retourna donc le regard vers Blaine, qui semblait avoir vu la même chose.

« Bon, B. On y va ? Je pense qu'elle va s'impatienter, tu ne penses pas ?  
- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller. (Le bouclé lui sourit avant de se relever et de lui proposer sa main) Surtout que si jamais elle se met en colère parce qu'on l'a trop faite attendre, je préfère ne pas être sur le chemin, donc autant éviter ce genre de soucis non ? »

Kurt acquiesça doucement avec un léger rire avant de finalement prendre la main de son petit-ami et de se diriger vers le Spotlight Dinner. Il put voir du coin de l'œil que Santana, les voyant, sortit du bar-restaurant, agissant comme si c'était une totale coincidence et qu'elle s'était simplement retrouvée coincée à l'intérieur de la pièce par pur hasard. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la jeune fille avant qu'ils ne prennent finalement tous la direction de l'appartement de Rachel, Kurt, et Santana. Après un commun accord, ils proposèrent à Blaine de proposer à son frère de venir. Cela faisait quelques temps que Rachel et Santana ne l'avaient pas réellement vu, alors autant profiter de l'occasion n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire était apparut sur les lèvres du bouclé à ce moment là avant qu'il ne se saisisse de son téléphone pour envoyer un message à son frère lui donnant l'adresse de l'appartement et lui proposant de venir, lui disant que Rachel et Santana avaient envie de le voir. Seulement quelques minutes furent suffisante à attendre avant de recevoir une réponse totalement affirmative de la part de ce dernier. Alors qu'ils étaient à l'appartement en train de mettre la table pour cinq, ils entendirent toquer à la porte.

Kurt posa rapidement la dernière assiette qu'il avait en main avant de se diriger avec un sourire vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir, la porte laissant derrière elle le frère de Blaine.

« Cooper ! Vas y rentres, content de savoir que tu ne t'es pas perdu. Alors cette audition, comment ça s'est passé ? Tu auras la réponse quand ? Et…  
- Du calme avec les questions Kurt. On s'asseoit et je vous raconte. »

Le grand frère rentra dans l'appartement après que Kurt l'ai laissé passer, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il dit rapidement bonjour à tout le monde, offrant une étreinte à son frère, avant d'aller se poser dans le salon, suivi des quatre autres camarades.

« Alors, l'audition. Et bien je pense que ça s'est assez bien passé. Après on était beaucoup à ce moment là, donc on verra bien s'ils me retiennent ou pas. En tout cas, ils ont dit que sauf accord total du jury, il y aurait surement un deuxième tour. Je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts, je suppose.  
- Ils te prendront, c'est sûr. (C'était la voix de Blaine qui avait résonné dans la salle) Je veux dire, tu es Cooper Anderson, c'est évident que tu seras pris. Si évidemment tu n'as oublié de bien pointer du doigt, sinon j'ai peur que tu sois foutu. »

La remarque de Blaine sur le doigt pointé fit rire tout le monde dans la salle. Ca avait posé de légers problèmes entre les deux frères au moment du lycée, et voir que cela était maintenant devenu un sujet de plaisanterie était une bonne nouvelle.

Au final, ils finirent par tous se mettre à table, et passèrent une bonne soirée avant qu'au final, ils finissent par tous rester dormir, étant donné que ce serait bien plus simple.

Comme quoi, malgré la journée difficile à cause de Louis, tout était bien.

* * *

**Et bien c'est la fin du chapitre ! **

L'inspiration m'est revenue cette fois, et j'en suis bien heureuse. Maintenant, c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en espérant que pendant mes nombreuses semaines d'absence, je ne me sois pas rouillée ! Sinon, dites le moi, j'accepterais toute remarque sans problèmes, j'estime que justement, ça m'aiderait :p

Allez, à vous !


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir ! **

Et bien désolée pour mon absence et mon manque de publication de chapitre pendant quelques temps, mais entre les problèmes familiaux et ma rentrée en postbac, je dois avouer que le temps m'a fortement manqué. Sur ce, je suis malgré tout de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira malgré l'attente :)

Bref, maintenant voici la réponse aux reviews !

**Klaineuse : **Ahah, contente de savoir que ça te rend heureuse :)

J'ai adoré écrire ce moment également, si tu veux savoir, j'aime toujours ce côté rassurant qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre ^^

Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que peu importe qui met une review, dans tous les cas Louis n'est pas apprécié :p Cooper n'est pas assez traité à mon gout, et bon sang, JE VEUX VOIR CE MARIAGE. Avec Cooper là bas, c'est un de mes principaux souhaits pour la saison 6 )

Contente de savoir que, d'après toi, je ne suis pas rouillée, ça rassure quand même ^^

**xMiu : **Ouep', c'est le retour ;)

J'adore les reviews XXL, si tu veux savoir !

J'ai adoré écrire le réveil de Klaine, j'étais presque en train de fondre devant mon écran d'ordinateur si tu veux savoir ^^

J'adore faire les répliques de Santana, ce personnage me plait énormément, ne serait-ce que pour son caractère, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que je case le « Lady Hummel », surtout que plusieurs personnes l'ont remarqué, donc raison de plus pour le mettre ! Je me sentais obligée de faire revenir Louis, parce que bon, la vie de couple tout mignon, je voulais pas la faire durer trop longtemps, mais ça finira bien par arrivé ^^ et le mec dans la rue, je voulais VRAIMENT le faire intervenir, même si c'est juste un passant, pour montrer que les remarques et les préjugés sur les gays sont toujours là, parce que j'ai remarqué que de nombreuses fictions ne le font pas intervenir et je trouve ça dommage, mais évidemment, ça se finit bien :p

Contente de savoir que je ne suis pas rouillée dans ce cas, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Ooooh, tu me pointes du doigt, encore mieux ! :D A bientôt :p

**Klaiindy : **Hey ! Je ne suis pas rouillée, mon dieu, quelle bonne nouvelle ! Et ton avis est important, tu le sais non ? ;)

Oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop montré Rachel dans ce chapitre, à vrai dire je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait exprès, c'était assez naturel, étant donné que je m'en suis rendue compte en lisant ta review !

Tout le monde déteste Louis, moi la première (bizarre non ? Détester un personnage de son invention mdrr) Et nope, apparemment il ne peut pas se taire, désolée :( Et ouais, pour semer la pagaille, il l'a fait, en effet. Kurt retournerait vers lui, je dois avouer que ce serait idiot, surtout qu'il a Blainey, qui demande mieux ? Blainey n'est pas sexy, il est ULTRA SEXY. Enfin ce n'est que mon avis :p

Et ouais, malheureusement Blaine croit ça, parce qu'il a pas confiance en lui le pauvre ! J'adoooore voir Klaine quand ils se rassurent l'un l'autre, j'sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait fondre à chaque fois ^^On ne le voit pas assez dans la série, en effet.

Voir Coop' dans son rôle de frère est quelque chose qui me touche franchement.  
Me gusta tambien ) Santana est sans aucun doute mon personnage préféré chez les filles.

Mais ouiiiii, de toute manière les amis sont la seconde famille non ? Alors faut se dire ça. :)

J'ai juste adoré écrire le passage du réveil, mon dieu, sans doute un de mes passages préférés dans ce chapitre :p Arrêtes, Kurt qui marmonne comme ça ça doit être mignon comme pas possible ! Ouep', des âmes sœurs, c'est ce qu'ils sont, d'après moi en tout cas mdrr

Ma pensée avant d'aller dormir : CRISSCOLFER IS ON. Même si c'est pas officiel on s'en fout ) Et ouais, les regards, l'alchimie entre eux, merde, c'est un truc de dingue, je suis contente de voir que quelqu'un pense comme moi ! De toute manière, les haters, ils ont qu'à se cacher ;)

Not Alone est sans doute ma musique quand je vais mal. Elle est capable de me faire pleurer, mais ça passe tout seul, parce que la voix de Darren m'apaise, et autant dire que peu de voix me font cet effet (y a celle de Louis Delort aussi, mon dieu, j'aime ce mec.)

Alors adjugé sur 50/50 ? PARFAIT !

Et voilà le chapitre, vivement ta review :D *bisous&coeur*

Voilà le chapitre !

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas. (Les personnages de Steven & Louis, par contre, si.)

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : **

**-Kurt- **

Le bruit du réveil résonna assez brutalement dans l'appartement, réveillant à coup sûr tout le monde, ainsi que leurs voisins, c'était assuré. Kurt pensa d'abord à enfermer sa tête dans l'oreiller afin de pouvoir se rendormir, mais la sensation de mouvement à côté de lui le convainc rapidement du contraire. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, les refermant rapidement à cause de l'éclat de lumière causé par des volets surement encore ouverts. Il grogna légèrement avant de finalement ouvrir ses yeux peu à peu, le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas encore subir une agression brutale de sa membrane oculaire. Heureusement, quand il rouvrit les yeux cette fois, il lui suffit de les cligner plusieurs fois avant d'être finalement habitué à la grande luminosité présente dans la pièce autour de lui.

Il se redressa doucement, pouvant ainsi voir que Blaine, présent à côté de lui, était déjà assis, en train de se frotter les yeux, les bouclettes partant dans tous les sens. Rachel, fidèle à elle-même, était déjà en pleine forme en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Cooper était en train de pester contre les réveils trop brutaux comme celui-ci, et Santana, quand à elle, venait de se recouvrir par la couverture pour essayer de se rendormir, tentative rapidement menée à l'échec par Rachel qui lui fit plusieurs remarques afin qu'elle se lève. L'hispanique fit plusieurs remarques acerbes à la diva avant de finalement émerger de sous la couverture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient enfin tous levés, en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner sur la table. Tartines, café, thé, viennoiseries, il y avait un peu de tout sur la table, en tout cas assez pour satisfaire tout le monde. Ils finirent par tous aller se préparer, Santana et Kurt enfilant leurs uniformes du Spotlight Dinner, Blaine et Rachel préparant leurs sacs pour aller au théâtre. Cooper, lui, ne devait pas se préparer pour grand chose, étant donné qu'il devait attendre la réponse pour son audition. Il décida donc d'aller visiter la ville, étant donné que c'était une occasion qu'il n'avait pas encore réellement eue.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous assis dans les sièges du salon –il était encore trop tôt pour partir- la sonnerie du téléphone de Kurt résonna dans la pièce. Ce dernier s'en saisit avant de froncer les sourcils face à la vision d'un numéro inconnu. Il haussa les épaules avant de finalement décrocher. Portant le téléphone à son oreille, il finit par prendre la parole.

« Allo oui ?  
- Oui, est-ce Kurt Hummel ?  
- Oui oui, c'est moi, qui êtes vous ?  
- Vous vous souvenez, vous avez passé une audition pour _West Side Story_ y a quelques semaines, et nous vous avions dit que nous vous recontacterions.  
- Oui, bien sûr, je m'en souviens. »

Suite aux paroles de l'homme, Kurt s'était directement levé pour aller se mettre à l'écart, histoire d'être sûr de pouvoir avoir une conversation claire avec le directeur de casting. Il eut une longue discussion avec ce dernier, plaidant les pours et contres, avant de finalement raccrocher, remettant son téléphone dans sa poche, avant de retourner vers le salon. Les quatre personnes présentes dans ce dernier tournèrent directement la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard, surement parce qu'ils se demandaient la raison du coup de téléphone, ainsi que l'identité de celui qui avait appelé. Face à tous les regards présents devant lui, le châtain finit par prendre la parole.

« Je… C'était le directeur de casting de _West Side Story. _Je… Il voulait me proposer d'être la doublure pour le rôle de Riff(*). »

Seulement un rôle de doublure. Quand aurait-il enfin la chance de pouvoir se faire remarquer pour son talent ? Apparemment pas maintenant. C'était encore une fois une sorte de déception. Il avait d'abord pensé, à l'intonation de la voix de l'homme présent à l'autre bout du fil que c'était une bonne nouvelle, qu'il était enfin pris pour un rôle, et un rôle qui n'était pas inutile. Sauf que cette fois, il avait même été pris comme doublure, rien d'autre.

Il poussa un soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé près de Blaine, lissant légèrement son uniforme en passant les mains sur ce dernier. Il allait encore pouvoir le porter pendant longtemps celui-là.

Alors qu'il finissait par arrêter de lisser son uniforme, il sentit la main de Blaine se saisir de la sienne. Il ne voulait pas relever la tête, pas pour voir les mines de pitié de ses amis, pas pour entendre Rachel lui sortir un discours de diva, il ne voulait rien de cela. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir travailler, et enfin terminer cette journée qui s'annonçait apparemment mauvaise.

* * *

**-Blaine- **

Le bouclé avait senti son cœur tomber au fond de sa poitrine suite aux paroles de Kurt. Il avait cru comprendre que, de base, les producteurs n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir de lui, pas dans les rôles principaux, alors qu'il était juste impossible pour lui de se faire connaître dans le domaine qui le faisait rêver. Evidemment, le domaine de la mode aussi, le faisait rêver, et il avait eu son stage chez Vogue, mais cela ne changeait pas les rêves qui, Blaine le savait, faisaient vibrer le cœur de son cher et tendre.

Il s'était finalement contenté de prendre la main du châtain, la serrant le plus fort possible pour que ce dernier se rende compte qu'il était et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, peu importe ce qui se passait.

Un silence assez pesant s'était installé dans la pièce, surement parce que personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire. Le bouclé aux yeux mordorés releva la tête et regarda les différentes personnes présentes. Santana avait les bras croisés, et son regard montrait assez bien ce qu'elle pensait des producteurs. Cooper ne savait vraisemblablement pas où se mettre, tout renfrogné dans son fauteuil, et puis il y avait Rachel, qui était sur le point de dire quelque chose de probablement assez déplacé, c'est pour cette raison que Blaine la fit taire du regard.  
Il posa son regard sur le châtain, et son cœur se serra quand il vit ce dernier la tête baissée, surement encore déçue d'apprendre que sa chance n'était pas pour cette fois. Après une petite hésitation, il finit par prendre la parole.

« T'inquiètes pas Kurt.. S'ils ne t'ont pas sélectionné c'est que ce ne sont que des idiots, et qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir à quel point ça aurait pu les aider de t'avoir dans leur équipe. Alors t'en fais pas, un jour tu tomberas sur un producteur qui a vraiment le sens de l'art, et tu pourras enfin avoir ta chance, d'accord ?  
- Non, Blaine. Ce ne sont pas des idiots, ce sont justement des professionnels, et s'ils ne m'ont pas sélectionné, c'est parce qu'apparemment je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir être dans ce domaine. Je suppose que je vais devoir m'y faire. »

Le bouclé ne trouva pas quoi répondre à la réponse de Kurt. Dans le fond, il avait raison, les producteurs étaient des professionnels, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas des idiots. Après tout, combien de talents étaient constamment refusés à des auditions, tout simplement parce que des fois, leurs têtes ne revenaient pas aux producteurs ou à ceux qui s'occupaient des auditions. Et pourtant cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas doués, si ? Non. Ils étaient doués. Et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir lui permettre d'avoir sa chance, une vraie chance, cette fois. Kurt avait une voix, une voix qui méritait d'être entendue, c'était une pure certitude pour Blaine.

Le jeune bouclé releva la tête vers son petit-ami, avec une légère grimace, avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

« En soit, tu peux penser ce que tu veux. Mais franchement, tu préfères croire des producteurs qui sont là uniquement pour faire connaître leur pièce et qui n'aime pas prendre des nouveaux inconnus parce que ça leur fait peur, ou plutôt croire tes amis qui eux, savent parfaitement ce que tu vaux depuis plusieurs années ?  
- Blaine a raison. (Rachel venait de prendre la parole) Les producteurs ne sont pas toujours friands des nouvelles voix, ils ont trop peur de faire chuter leur petit marché. Mais franchement, tu as du talent. Ta voix est à tomber par terre, sans aucun doute, et je peux te jurer que tu auras ta chance un jour. »

* * *

**-Kurt-**

Les paroles de ses deux amis avaient, il fallait l'avouer, conforter le jeune homme. Evidemment, ils disaient ça, mais ils avaient tous les deux étaient pris alors qu'ils n'étaient que des inconnus, alors pourquoi lui n'y arrivait pas ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait une voix de fille ? Ou alors parce qu'il était trop gay à leur gout ? En soit, il n'en savait rien, mais il devait continuer de passer des auditions, parce qu'abandonner ne changerait rien, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, et il le savait pertinemment dans le fond. Il soupira légèrement avant de finalement relever la tête vers ses amis et Blaine, leur faisant un léger sourire.

« Je suppose que vous avez raison.. Enfin bon, ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils sont déjà plusieurs à ne pas avoir voulu de moi, mais je suppose que je dois continuer d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Continues jusqu'au bout Lady Hummel, (Est-il utile de préciser que c'était Santana qui venait de prendre la parole, surement pas) tu as un talent de dingue, et je dois avouer que je suis presque jalouse de ta voix. S'ils ne te prennent pas c'est qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils ratent, et je te jure qu'ils s'en mordront les doigts un jour. »

Le châtain ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux paroles de Santana. Fallait dire qu'elle savait trouver les mots pour conforter les personnes en difficulté, même si elle a toujours eu une réputation de peste, elle ne l'est pas avec ses amis, c'est un fait. Evidemment, rien ne disait qu'ils avaient raison et qu'ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts, mais il ne pouvait que se fier aux paroles de ses amis afin de continuer à y croire. Il eut un léger sourire avant de finalement reprendre la parole, portant un regard à l'horloge accrochée au mur.

« On devrait peut être y aller non ?  
- Ouais, allons y. »

Ils se levèrent tous d'un seul mouvement, avant de récupérer leurs sacs et leurs affaires avant de sortir de l'appartement, Cooper le fermant derrière lui étant donné qu'il était le dernier à sortir. Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur lieu de travail, alors que Cooper se dirigeait vers les endroits phares qu'il souhaitait découvrir.

* * *

**-Blaine- **(ellipse de quelques heures)

Le spectacle était encore une fois terminée, et le bouclé était retourné dans le rôle de Blaine, son seul vrai rôle, donc. Il venait de terminer de se changer et de se débarrasser de la couche de maquillage, principalement de fond de teint qu'il devait porter chaque jour, et allait rejoindre Rachel dans sa loge. Il avait eu une idée quant à Kurt. Il était purement injuste qu'il n'ait pas sa chance, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait dû se débrouiller encore une fois comme un chef à son audition. Une fois arrivé devant la loge au nom de « Rachel Berry », il toqua à la porte, et une fois que la brune lui dit de rentrer, il rentra. Il trouva la jeune fille en train de finir son sac, et cette dernière tourna et leva la tête vers le bouclé.

« Dis Rachel, j'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure, et je me demandais si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu en pensais.  
- Dis moi ?  
- On n'a pas arrêté de dire que les producteurs qui ont refusé Kurt allaient s'en mordre les doigts, mais dans le fond on en sait rien non ?  
- En partie, c'est pas faux.  
- Alors je me disais que, avec l'aide de Santana si elle accepte, on pourrait peut être aller les voir ? Evidemment, on peut pas dire que ça marchera, mais histoire de donner notre avis sur le choix quant au rôle de Riff. Je veux dire, c'est ce que Tina a fait quand tu as raté ton audition pour la NYADA, peut être que ça pourrait marcher non ?  
- Peut être oui. Mais, enfin je veux dire, il n'y a pas des risques pour notre réputation ?  
- Personnellement, ma réputation passe en second plan, je veux que Kurt soit heureux. Et malgré ce qu'il nous a dit, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il n'est pas heureux, tu as vu sa tête quand il est revenu de son coup de téléphone ? C'est un fait, il ne va pas bien.  
- Je suppose que tu as raison.  
- Je vais envoyer un message à Santana dans ce cas, on verra ce qu'elle en pense. »

**A : Snixx. **

_Hey Santana ! Dis, je parlais avec Rachel, et on a pensé à un truc. Tu as dit que les producteurs qui ont refusé Kurt allaient s'en mordre les doigts, mais dans le fond on n'en sait rien. Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'idée d'aller les voir pour leur dire notre avis sur leur choix, et aussi sur Kurt. Je peux pas affirmer que ça fonctionnera, c'est sûr, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer non ?_

Le bouclé verrouilla son téléphone avant de relever la tête vers Rachel, lui faisant un signe de tête pour lui dire que le message avait été envoyé. Ils finirent par tous les deux quitter la loge de la jeune fille, sortant ensuite du théâtre. Les rues étaient assez vides, surement était-ce dû au fait que le temps était assez mauvais, et les gens préféraient ne pas sortir, ou aussi parce que certains devaient surement être à leur travail. Alors qu'ils se baladaient dans les rues, essayant toujours de se trouver près de quelque chose où ils pourraient s'abriter dans le cas d'une brutale averse qui ne cessait de les guetter, le téléphone de Blaine indiqua enfin qu'ils avaient une réponse de la jeune hispanique.

**De : Snixx. **

_Le Hobbit ! Je dois dire que ton idée n'est vraiment pas mauvaise. Tu sais quoi, j'ai fini ma journée, et on peut opérer tranquille parce que Kurt doit encore travailler. Evidemment, tu dois te douter que je ne lui dit rien parce que déjà la surprise serait meilleure, et aussi parce que franchement, je sais parfaitement que s'il le sait il nous dira de ne rien faire parce que ça ne vaut pas le coup et ainsi de suite. Bref, on le connaît bien notre Porcelaine. _

_Je suis près de Central Park, on se rejoint par là ? _

Le bouclé montra le mesage à Rachel et finit par rapidement taper une réponse alors qu'ils se mettaient en chemin vers le célèbre parc de New York.

**A : Snixx. **

_On est sur notre chemin. On arrive de suite, ne bouge pas._

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le parc, essayant de prendre le chemin le plus rapide possible. Après de nombreuses minutes, ils purent enfin voir le parc, ainsi que la jeune hispanique qui n'était plus dans sa tenue de travail mais qui s'était changée, surement avant de partir du Spotlight Dinner. Ils finirent par tous se rejoindre et ce fut Santana qui prit la parole en premier.

« Alors, comment on s'organise ? J'ai bien envie de dire toutes ses vérités à ce producteur.  
- Ahah, du calme Santana, faut juste y aller, et on verra bien comment on fait à ce moment là non ? »

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent suite aux paroles du jeune homme avant de rapidement se diriger vers là où l'homme se trouvait surement, la salle de réputation. Enfin, avant d'y aller, ils avaient quand même vérifié, histoire de ne pas perdre trop de temps, histoire que Kurt n'ait pas trop de chances de savoir ce qu'ils font. Surtout qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il soit déçu si ça ne marchait pas, alors au pire, disons que ça resterait un secret.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau de la salle de répétition après avoir pris plusieurs métros, avec les correspondances et compagnie, et finirent enfin par se diriger vers le secrétariat. Une fois arrivée au niveau de la secrétaire, Rachel prit la parole.

« Bonjour. Excusez nous de vous déranger, mais nous aimerions voir le producteur de West Side Story, c'est assez important. »

La secrétaire fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant surement au pour et au contre, avant de finalement acquiescer et leur montrer une porte du doigt. Les trois jeunes gens sourirent avant de finalement se diriger vers la salle en question. Ils se regardèrent tour à tour et au final, ce fut finalement Blaine qui toqua à la porte avec trois coups forts, et brefs. La porte finit par s'ouvrir après plusieurs secondes, voire minutes, et les trois jeunes américains se retrouvèrent face aux producteurs. Il les regarda chacun tour à tour, semblant apparemment reconnaître Rachel, surement pour ses nombreux rôles dans les pièces ces derniers temps, et finit par les faire rentrer, en prenant la parole.

« Je peux vous aider ?  
- Vous êtes le producteur de West Side Story non ? (C'était Blaine qui venait de prendre la parole.)

- Et bien oui, mais je n'ai plus de places disponibles dans l'équipe, si c'est ce que vous vouliez.  
- Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour là que nous sommes là. Vous avez fait passer une audition à Kurt Hummel, vous vous souvenez ?  
- Oh, oui ! Ce petit gars est plein de talent, mais certains n'ont pas voulu le prendre parce qu'il est inconnu, et aussi je dois l'avouer, son côté gay accentué a fait peur à certains. Même si, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas mon cas ! (Il avait rapidement ajouté sa dernière remarque face au regard que venaient de lui lancer les trois jeunes gens.)  
- Je vois. Et bien, sachez qu'en effet, il est plein de talent, et c'est loin d'être la première audition qu'il passe, et aussi clairement pas la première où il se fait refuser. (Santana venait de prendre la parole d'une voix assez dure.) Mais vous voyez, ce rôle lui tenait encore une fois vraiment à cœur. Et vous avez dit qu'il vous avait plu, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris ? Parce que les autres avaient peur et parce qu'il est gay. Wahou, quelle mentalité de nos jours. Vous voyez ce jeune homme bouclé à mes côtés, c'est Blaine Anderson. Oui oui, Blaine Anderson, du _Rocky Horror Show._ Et vous voulez connaître la grande nouvelle ? Il est gay. Est-ce que ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ? Non, justement, la pièce a un sacré succès. Evidemment, je ne connais pas la personne qui a eu le rôle mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne vaut pas le coup à côté de Kurt qui ferait un parfait Riff.  
- Et bien, autant dire que vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux. Celui qui a eu le rôle de Riff est assez connu, il a pour ainsi dire joué dans beaucoup de pièces ces derniers. Certes, Monsieur Hummel pourrait faire un très bon Riff, mais on ne peut pas savoir avant que ça n'arrive non ?  
- Et donc vous ne le saurez jamais, parce que vous le laissez être sa doublure. Vous vous rendez compte que ce n'est pas censé n'est-ce pas ?  
- Le Riff principal peut parfaitement louper des représentations vous savez ?  
- Mais rien n'est sûr. Laissez lui une chance, il la mérite. Vous avez déjà entendu une voix comme la sienne ? Je ne pense pas.  
-Et si ça rate ?  
- Ca ne ratera pas, faites nous confiance. (C'était Blaine qui venait de prendre la parole, bien décidé à gagner la partie.)  
- Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous faire confiance ?  
- On le connaît depuis comme qui dirait une éternité. On a été dans le même Glee Club tous les quatre. Bon, certes c'était dans l'Ohio, et c'est surement pas le meilleur endroit, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il a un vrai talent.  
- Je verrais ce que je peux faire.  
- Oh mon dieu merci. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça compte pour nous.  
- Oh, d'accord. Sur ce, bonne journée, je suppose, à moins que vous vouliez autre chose ?  
- Non non, c'est tout. Bonne journée à vous aussi.*

Ils finirent par sortir tous les trois de la salle puis du secrétariat et finirent par être à l'extérieur. Ils échangèrent chacun un regard avant de finalement prendre la parole, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Ce fut Santana qui prit la parole.

« Vous pensez que j'y suis allée fort ?  
- Oh, à vrai dire, tes arguments étaient parfaits. (C'était Blaine qui venait de répondre) Peut être que tu as été dure, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Je veux dire, regarde ses réponses, au fur et à mesure on voyait bien qu'il était de plus en plus déstabilisé. Maintenant y a plus qu'à espérer que ça ait fonctionné. »

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et d'un commun accord, ils finirent par se diriger vers le métro afin de rentrer à l'appartement. Mine de rien, la conversation avait duré assez longtemps, et il était maintenant assez tard, enfin en tout cas bien plus tard que quand ils s'étaient rejoins.  
Après plusieurs minutes, ils rentrèrent enfin dans l'appartement. Dans ce dernier, ils trouvèrent rapidement un Kurt qui se dirigea rapidement vers eux, avant de directement prendre la parole d'un air assez affolé.

« Mais bon sang, ça vous arrive de répondre au téléphone ? Vous aviez tous fini votre journée et vous n'êtes pas venus à l'appartement ? Et évidemment aucun de vous n'était capable de répondre à mes appels ou à mes messages. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre vous savez ! »

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent leurs téléphones d'un même geste et virent rapidement plusieurs messages et appels en absence de la part de Kurt. Oups. Surement, étant donné qu'ils étaient avec le producteur, ils n'avaient pas fait attention à leurs téléphones, et Kurt qui voulait simplement savoir ce qu'ils faisaient et où ils étaient n'avait pas eu de nouvelles s'était inquiété. Blaine prit directement la parole.

« Oh mon dieu.. Pardon, on se baladait juste un peu dans New York et apparemment aucun de nous n'a fait attention à nos téléphones. Je te jure c'était pas volontaire.  
-J'espère bien que ce n'était pas volontaire. Et depuis vous regardez pas vos téléphones bon sang, je vous jure que… »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que son téléphone venait de sonner. Les trois jeunes gens échangèrent un regard discret, pensant tous les trois à la même chose : le producteur.

* * *

**-Kurt-**

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par son téléphone posé sur la table basse. Il se dirigea rapidement vers celui afin de pouvoir répondre avant que son répondeur ne se déclenche. Il donna rapidement un coup de doigt sur son écran pour répondre et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

« Allo oui ?  
- Monsieur Hummel ?  
- Oui, c'est bien moi, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Et bien, nous nous sommes déjà parlé ce matin. Je vous proposais d'être la doublure de Riff mais à vrai dire nous en avons reparlé avec l'équipe, et j'aimerais essayer quelque chose. Le rôle de Riff vous intéresse toujours ?  
- Je… Quoi ? Désolé je suis confus… Vous me proposez le rôle, pas la doublure, mais le rôle ?  
- Oui. Certes celui de base nous plait, mais votre voix pourrait apporter du renouveau. Et puis il faut dire que vos amis ont été assez convaincants sur ce coup là.  
- Comment ça mes amis ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là dedans ?  
- Oh, je suppose qu'ils ne vous l'ont pas dit, mais ils sont venus me voir pour me vendre vos mérites quant à ce que vous pourriez apporter à la pièce et votre talent aussi. Un sacré culot, mais il semblerait que ça ait assez bien marché.  
- Je.. Je n'étais pas au courant non.  
- Vous pourrez le remercier. Alors, le rôle vous tente ?  
- Oh mon dieu, bien sûr que oui.  
- Alors vous l'avez. Félicitation Monsieur Hummel, vous êtes le nouveau Riff, le seul et unique. Celui qui avait le rôle sera votre doublure, vous pourrez vous entretenir avec lui quant aux répétitions que vous avez ratées. Venez demain dès la première heure, nous avons du travail. Bonne fin de journée.  
- Je, je ferais tout ça oui, pas de problèmes. A demain Monsieur, et merci encore de me laisser ma chance. »

Il finit par raccrocher une fois qu'il entendit des « bip » successifs signifiant que son correspondant, donc le producteur, avait terminé leur discussion. Baissant doucement le bras, le téléphone toujours en main, il tourna son regard vers ses deux amis et son petit-ami, les yeux écarquillés, et des larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux, à cause de l'émotion.

« Bande d'idiots. Balade dans New York ? Non, vous êtes allés voir ce producteur, vous êtes cinglés, vous le savez ça ?  
- C'était pour ton bien tu sais ? Et puis ça a marché tu vois ? »

Le sourire innocent et le côté satisfait présent dans les yeux et sur le visage de son bouclé eurent raison de lui. Il ne put se retenir et finit par se jeter dans les bras de ses amis. Il ne serait rien sans eux, c'était un fait. Ils venaient de lui permettre de réaliser un rêve. Rien ne prouvait que ça marcherait, évidemment, et rien ne disait qu'il aurait du succès, mais bon sang, même si c'était grâce à ses amis, il avait enfin une chance de se faire connaître et ça représentait tellement pour lui, et ils le savaient, apparemment.

Il pouvait voir des larmes de fierté perlaient au niveau des yeux de sa meilleure amie, et un sourire satisfait plus que présent sur les lèvres de l'hispanique. Et son petit-ami, quant à lui, arborait un sourire satisfait, et une flamme de fierté brillait dans ses yeux. Il était entouré comme n'importe qui voudrait l'être, c'était un fait, sauf que c'était lui qui avait cette chance, et non les autres, et il comptait bien en profiter en toute sincérité.

« Vous êtes des tarés, et bon sang vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je vous suis redevable. Pas uniquement pour ce rôle, mais votre présence m'a clairement sauvé la vie au lycée, et puis c'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu le courage de partir à New York malgré que je n'ai au début pas été accepté à la NYADA, et même si New York a déclenché d'autres soucis, je vous jure que je ne peux pas être plus heureux que je le suis actuellement. Vous êtes les meilleurs, sachez le, et n'en doutez surtout jamais sinon vous aurez affaire à moi. »

Ils étaient encore en train de profiter de toutes ces émotions et de cette bonne nouvelle quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur Cooper qui venait surement d'enfin se décider à rentrer. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas s'être trop fait harceler par Kurt. A peine avait-il passé le pas de la porte qu'il tomba sur ce beau tableau. Sans avoir besoin de demander quoique ce soit, toutes les explications lui furent données par son frère, puis par le châtain. C'est au final tous les cinq plus qu'heureux et fiers qu'ils allèrent manger, qu'ils regardèrent un film, et qu'ils finirent par aller dormir, des bons souvenirs dans la mémoire, et des étoiles dans les yeux.

* * *

(*) Riff est le leader et cofondateur des Jets.

* * *

**Le chapitre est fini. **

Je ne peux pas vous dire si vous allez vous retrouver une nouvelle fois face à une telle attente, je suis la première à ne pas savoir étant donné que le rythme scolaire à la fac est plus qu'étrange et flippant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas, ni vous ni cette fiction.

Donc, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes, dites moi en tout cas. 3

Sinon, il y a une précision que je n'ai jamais faite, mais j'écris mes chapitres avec, la plupart du temps, de la musique (souvent Glee) sur les oreilles, c'est d'ailleurs surement de là que me vient mon inspiration des fois ^^


End file.
